Just A Crazy Girl
by TsuKaza
Summary: Just when you thought you got rid of Miyazaki Cho, she comes right back. What has Seto Kaiba done to deserve this? Brace yourself, she's crazy.
1. My Name is Miyazaki Cho

**T.K.'s Note:**  
Well, this is the first chapter of my first series. Hope it will be a success =). **UPDATED: I've noticed this chapter (especially this starting chapter) gave a ... meh ... factor. I would like to re-edit this chapter but I think for this series I'd like to keep things the way they are and show how much I have progressed as a writer. If you beg to differ by the end of my recent chapter then please tell me bluntly, do not sugar-coat... I deal with sugar every day haha -_-.

**Currently Listening to:**  
Raindrops by Colbie Caillat. For some reason it sounds like a great opening theme because it's a bouncy tune =).

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho and Miyagi Gem.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**I would like to hear your reviews after =).

* * *

_"Everyone you meet deserves to be greeted with a smile."_

* * *

_Chapter One: My Name is Miyazaki Cho._

.:: :: ::.

Miyazaki Cho woke up at the break of dawn with her alarm clock blasting the theme music of "_Love Hina"_ to begin this wonderful day. She decided to let it play continuously while she took her morning shower. Setting her in an optimistic mood, she decided to sing along:

_That's so wonderful! Ikiteru n da! __  
__Yamerarenai akirameru da nante _

_Tohoo ni kureta kinoo ni sayonara __  
__Hutsuhutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi__  
__Nando de mo yomigaeru hana o sakaseyoo__  
__Omoide wa itsu mo amai nigebasyo__  
__Da kedo tachikire asu o ikiru tame__  
__Syukuhuku no toki wa kuru te o nobashite._

She finished her shower and then jumped out. She then brushed her pearly whites and blow dried her hair before putting on her school uniform. Standing at 178 centimetres tall Cho decided to tie her mid-back dark hair up into a loose ponytail and applied a little bit of make-up to make her skin looking smooth and fresh. She head towards the lower level of the dwelling after turning off her alarm clock to find something to eat. She saw her cat waiting in the kitchen for someone to feed her. Normally her roommate, Gem Miyagi, is up before her, but since she's out of the country to visit her parents it is Cho's responsibility to feed the house pet.

"_It's only been two weeks since school started and you're already on vacation,_" Cho thought to herself.

She turned her attention to the house cat lying on the floor, waiting to be fed.

"Ooh, you're going to love today's breakfast, Kitty," Cho said as she walked into the large walk-in storage room specifically made for reserving Kitty's food. She picked up the package of food that felt like it weighed 100 lbs against her medium-built frame and poured it into a bowl. She then placed it on the floor of her room. She checked the time and found that she was running a bit late. Unable to fix something quick for breakfast she grabbed a breakfast bar and head out the door.

"Bye Kitty!" Cho called out. "I'll be home after school. Behave yourself, okay?"

Cho locked the door and then waited for the elevator. After reaching the bottom floor, the joyous girl took the bus to arrive at the subway station. Normally, Gem would drive the both of them to school, but again, she was out of the country.

Cho felt a little claustrophobic as she felt herself being shoved into the moving carrier. She arrived at Domino City Subway Station in ten minutes, just twenty minutes walking-distance from the school. Feeling relieved from being packed like rice to make onigiri she walked to the school.

Cho saw a group of students standing outside of a nearby game shop, one girl wearing the exact same uniform. She figured they attend the same school as she walked up to them to ask for directions. She had to think of a way to greet them, something that her and Gem would do. Then an idea came to mind. She walked towards the group and a boy with brown hair noticed her.

"HI HI! My name is Miyazaki Cho and I see that you go to the same school. I'm new around the area and I would like you to help me get there. Will you help?" she said as if she has rehearsed the speech.

She then saw a boy with blonde hair taking a sniff in the air and then scrunched his nose. He then leaned a little forward towards her, took a sniff, and then quickly retreated.

"No offence," the blonde boy started, "but why do you smell like a dead animal?"

The confused Cho saw a girl with brown hair taking a whack to the back of the boy's head.

"That's rude Jounouchi!" the girl yelled.

Cho laughed aloud, realizing why Gem feeds Kitty BEFORE showering.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Cho said while placing her hands on her cheeks. "I was feeding my kitty this morning and the storage room smelt SO HORRIBLE and I didn't realize the odour stained my uniform."

She then placed her book bag on the floor and grabbed her _Extra Strength Clean Citrus_ _Febreze To Go_ spray. She sprayed the air and then started prancing in the shower of "patented technology". She gave it a couple more squirts in the air before twirling. Her new found "friends" were now giving her weird stares, wondering where this abnormal child came from.

After dancing in her mist of citrus fruits they all walked towards the school.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cho said a couple minutes later. "I didn't get your names."

She remembered the blonde boy being named, "Jounouchi", as he started the introductions first.

"Da name's Jounouchi Katsuya!"

She then turned her attention to the girl who whacked the blonde a while back.

"Mazaki Anzu," she said smiling. "I think you're in my gym class!"

Cho smiled back.

"Honda Hiroto," the guy with brown hair said. Cho tried to hide her distaste for his peculiar hair.

"_Looks like a bad attempt of a Mohawk..."_ Cho thought.

Then she turned her attention to the boy shortest than the rest of them.

"Motou Yugi," he said. Her eyes widen a bit.

_Whoa, did you shrink a couple of inches? ... Or like a couple of feet?_

Dismissing her thoughts, Cho realized she was in presence of _The_ King of Games.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief as her mind pretended to be on its knees worshipping him. "You go to Domino High? You must be Japan's greatest duellist everyone was talking about, the one who outranked Kaga (Weevil) and Ryuusaki (Rex) in Battle City!"

"I guess you can say that," Yugi said as he gave a sheepish smile. "I take it that you're a duellist yourself?"

"I'm '_ok_' I guess," she confessed. "I'm not as great compared to you."

"_Is she flirting?_" Hiroto whispered to Katsuya.

Katsuya took this as an opportunity to exercise his curiosity.

"So," he started. "What have ya heard 'bout me? Y'know I ranked second place in Duellist Kingdom Tournament an' Fourth in Battle City?"

He was proud of his achievements. Too bad she had to burst his bubble.

"Nope," she answered honestly. "Your name doesn't ring a bell."

Anzu and Hiroto tried hard not to suddenly burst out loud laughing.

"What d'ya mean? How can you not?" Katsuya exclaimed.

"Well, the first tournament I heard of was Duellist Kingdom, hosted by Pegasus J. Crawford," Cho explained. "I was more interested in who had won the tournament than the people participating. And with Battle City, well, how can I not know about the tournament. It was broadcasted all over the place. But since I was busy at the time I was updated with the online statuses. There were so many participating in that tournament I gave up keeping track half-way through the tournament. But glad to hear you won another tournament Yugi-shi."

Cho found herself in front of the school. They all walked towards the small lockers to change their shoes until someone shoved Katsuya out of the way. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Watch it, Bonkotsu," the brunette said.

"Why not you watch where ya goin' Mr Money Bags!" the blonde yelled back, obviously upset.

The brown-haired boy ignored Katsuya's call and turned the corner. Cho's eyes sparkled with admiration.

_Ooh! My first victim of the year, this should be fun!_

She decided to follow the tall boy to his locker. He kneeled over to pick up his shoes from the floor until he saw a pair of female feet standing just a foot away. He ignored her presence as he stood back up to place his shoes into the metal box. He continued to ignore her presence as he closed his locker and walked away. Cho took it as a cue to continue bothering him.

She decided to run in front of him so she was in his view. She then turned around while walking backwards. He looked a little familiar to her, she just couldn't quite place her finger where. He glanced at Cho for a split second before turning his attention towards the school. She could see that he was becoming irritated.

"Hi!" she greeted in a perky tone. "I'm Miyazaki Cho. What's yours?"

He stayed quiet.

"Um... what homeroom are you in?" she asked, hoping to get something out of him.

He remained quiet once again, but this time she could see his eyes were narrowing for her existence.

"_Okay, we're getting somewhere," _Cho grinned.

"How are you on this lovely day of spring?" she asked, hoping for an answer. She wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could keep up her enthusiasm for such a mood-killer.

"Very. Annoyed," he answered.

_Finally!_

"Aww, want me to make you feel better?" she asked with a large smile on her face.

"Do you mind?" he snapped, yet he was able to remain calm. "Leave me alone."

"But what good would that do?" she asked, confused on how anti-social this boy was.

"Very."

Unaware of what was behind her, Cho tripped over the bottom stairs and fell.

"About time," he said and walked up the stairs.

"Meanie," Cho said while sticking her tongue out at him. She got up and brushed herself. Then she ran towards her new friends.

"Where did you run off to?" Anzu asked.

"I was talking to a brand new friend," Cho said smiling.

"Oh cool," Yugi said. "Who is it?"

"I didn't quite get his name," she replied. "He wouldn't tell me."

"Shy much?" Katsuya spoke.

"No, he seemed pretty strong when he told me to leave him alone. He was the one that pushed you earlier."

"You mean that arrogant Rich Boy?" Katsuya yelled. "Why do ya want to be friends wit' him?"

"He seems lonely?" Cho replied, a little unsure if it was the correct response.

"He deserves to be lonely! That self-centred, overconfident, son of a jerk!"

His friends gave a slight laugh as they agreed with the blonde.

"That's not nice. Everyone should have a friend," Cho pouted.

"Trust me, Miyazaki," Anzu said. "Don't bother with Kaiba. He's anti-social."

"But he talked to me," she said, trying to prove them wrong.

They gave her an anime sweat drop for her technicality.

"Demanding a request does not make it talking," Hiroto added. "It's more like Ordering."

After debating for a couple of minutes they all head towards their home room before receiving a tardy. Cho walked into the classroom to find her seat until she saw a familiar face.

"Kaiba-kun!" Cho cheered.

* * *

**T.K. - **Hope you enjoyed it =). If you have any suggestions about my story or for improvement don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	2. Michiyo

**T.K.'s Note:  
**I'm still new here on FanFiction so I'm learning how this uploading thing works. If I have any questions I'll ask.

**Currently Listening to:  
**I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. My playlist is on her album right now. This song gives me an idea for my other serie I'm planning on working on.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho and Michiyo Naoko.

**Final Note Before Reading:**  
I would like to hear your reviews =). Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Michiyo._

.:: :: ::.

She spotted him reading a book at his desk. He looked up confused on who would ever refer his name with the suffix, "kun". Although annoyed with this girl's presence, Cho took a seat in the row next to him. She placed her book bag onto her desk and stood next to Kaiba's desk. Cho then leaned over and hugged his neck.

"Kaiba-kun! I missed you so much!" Cho said, trying to harass this poor teenager. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the same class as I am? Is it because you wanted to surprise me? Aww, that's so sweet of you, Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba's eye twitched a few times while having this random girl's arms in his personal bubble, let alone physically touching him.

"First of all, it's either _Sempai_ or _Kaiba-san_ to you!" Kaiba snarled, swinging her arms off of him. "Second, who the **hell** are you? You don't randomly go up to people and touch them!"

"_Actually, I do._" Cho thought.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am already, Kaiba-kun?" Cho pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"You have no right to call me that," Kaiba snapped. "We do not know each other nor do I ever want to."

Kaiba unwrapped Cho's arm, picked up his stuff, and huffed before seating himself on the other side of the classroom. Cho followed him and stood next to him again.

"What do you want?!" Kaiba snapped again, baffled at why he has already lost his temper before class even started.

"Someone is stressed," Cho chimed. "I know a certain someone who needs a hug."

Cho approached the irritated boy, but Kaiba glared at her.

"**Don't** touch me."

Cho sensed she's working his nerves really well.

"You need one."

"No, I don't," Kaiba replied with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Oh come on, hugs makes everything better," Cho said, hoping he'll give in.

"Stay away from me!" Kaiba ordered as he stood back up and walked to the other side of the classroom.

Cho followed him like a lost puppy.

"Just _one_ hug and I promise I'll stop bothering you," Cho said as she propped up her pinkie, gesturing a pinkie swear.

Kaiba stopped walking to think about his decision: get away as far as possible from this girl, hug the damn girl hoping she'll leave him alone, request a restraining order, or exchange classrooms. The more he thought about his alternative options, the more he realizes that there were more ways to get rid of this girl. He quickly made up his mind, hoping his verdict was correct.

He let out an annoyed sigh and turned around. Cho was already standing behind him, smiling. He hesitated, having doubts about his prior decision.

_Maybe the restraining order is more appropriate..._

He bent over to match her height. He wrapped his arm around her and after a split second he parted.

"Oh come on! What the heck was that?!" Cho protested. "A standard hug is about a full second or two."

The classroom watched as the two argue about a ridiculous hug. The residing classmates have found a new form of entertainment. Kaiba clenched his fist before rolling his eyes about Cho's silly protest and bent over to hug her again, this time lasting 1.5 seconds.

"Kaiba-san," the teacher, Horimoto-sensei, called out as he walked into the classroom. "If you wanted to greet your girlfriend using physical contact I'd suggest greeting her before or after class, not during."

The classroom was filled with teenagers giggling.

"What? She is not my girlfriend!" Kaiba defended.

"Uh huh," Horimoto-sensei said, not believe a word. "Take a seat you love birds."

Kaiba's fellow classmates continued to snicker as he began to fume. He glared at Cho for embarrassing him in front of the whole class. The two students took their seats before commencing their math session.

.:: :: ::.

"Kaiba-san, do you know the answer?" Horimoto-sensei asked, thirty minutes into the class.

"It's quite hard to concentrate when you have this oddball of a human being staring at you for the past half hour," Kaiba replied, hoping that it will stop the staring contest between the side of his face and the girl sitting next to him.

Cho quickly turned her head to face the front of the classroom and, on cue, turned her head a second after everyone else has to comprehend what Kaiba was babbling about. Of course, it was making the culprit, a.k.a. the short-tempered young man, appear delusional and not to mention, rude. Cho gave a slight grin as she mentally took score.

_Cho 1, victim zero._

Kaiba gave an expression of disbelief as he experienced what this peculiar girl had just pulled.

"If you don't understand the problem on the board, Kaiba-san, just say so," Horimoto-sensei said. "No need to make excuses."

The students began to gossip among each other as well as giving stares to Kaiba. Kaiba was furious. As much as he would like to defend himself, the last thing he needed was cleaning chalkboards for the week. He decided to hold in his remark and instead, narrowed his eyes at the girl, hoping she would drop dead as he threw invisible daggers.

"The answer is pi squared over 2ab…" Kaiba muttered.

_This Miyazaki girl is becoming a nuisance. She's worse than that bonkotsu, Jounouchi._

.:: :: ::.

****

Ding…

The bell signalled the switch of classes. Cho was going to follow her victim, but the swift teenage boy packed up and ran out of the classroom that she lost him in the crowd of students. She figured to give him a break before continuing to bother him later in the day.

She made her way for physical education. After changing she spotted a familiar brunette.

"Maza-chan!" Cho called out.

Anzu Mazaki turned around searching for the voice who called out her name. She spotted her new friend waving her hand above the crowd. Cho ran towards Anzu and her friend, Naoko Michiyo, standing next to her.

Naoko Michiyo is Anzu's friend from Canada. She moved to Domino with her two older brothers. It's been a year since she arrived and before she arrived she had a huge discipline problem... at least that has been the rumour Cho heard. Now that her discipline problem has been fixed, she's not as bad as everyone says she was... except, Naoko tends to use that sharp tongue of hers. Think of it as a Bad Girl turned good with a little bit of bad still left in her.

Cho smiled at Naoko, but Naoko just stared at her with her arms crossed in front of her. The wind blew her layered, mid-back black hair to reveal her cerulean eyes, almost matching Anzu's shade. Naoko fell just a couple of centimetres shorter than Cho, but owned a body that most of the female species envied her for. She was also the school senior that every girl wanted to be friends with, however, Naoko only opened up to a few trustworthy friends. And to think she used to be someone who had a short fuse as well as commenting and insulting about everything and everyone, no one would have believed that.

The female Gym Teacher called the girls into the school for a special surprise. Once the girls arrived at the school gymnasium, they found the male class also joined them. Everyone was confused. Cho looked around and found a familiar blonde.

"Hey, Maza-chan, isn't that Jounouchi-shi and Yugi-shi?" Cho asked, pointing them out to Anzu.

"Yeah, you're right Miyazaki," Anzu agreed, also confused on the situation.

The three of them walked towards Katsuya and Yugi to greet them. Just as they were about to greet the boys, Cho spotted her prey walked across the gymnasium.

"Kaiba-kun!" Cho cheered as she trampled over him.

Kaiba regained his balance as he almost fell over with whatever, or whomever, tried to tackle him. He peered over his shoulders to comprehend the incident and immediately his blood boiled with the sight of Cho Miyazaki hanging on his back.

"You have **got** to be kidding me," Kaiba snarled.

Cho was too busy being attached to Kaiba that she hadn't noticed the glare she was receiving from Naoko.

"Okay," Naoko said, loud enough for Cho to hear. "No need to adhere onto Kaiba-sempai."

Naoko tried to peel Cho off of Kaiba's back, but Cho remained clung onto Kaiba. Naoko became frustrated and managed to pull Cho off.

"Just who the heck do you think you are?" Naoko asked Cho, baffled at why Cho would do such a thing to someone she was not familiar with. Some of the girls were shocked at whoever provoked Naoko.

Cho gave a small smile before responding.

"I like him, can I not show it?"

Naoko grimaced.

"What are we, in shougakkou? That's not the behaviour of a seventeen / eighteen-year-old, Miyazaki."

Kaiba scoffed at Naoko's remark. She ignored it. Kaiba then walked away before Cho began to defend herself.

"Hey, look Michiyo," Cho said as she raised her palms facing Naoko.

Naoko twitched from hearing her last name escape the lips of a stranger. Naoko hated when she was addressed by her last name. Back in her hometown, people referring to her by her last name either meant they were mocking her or looking down at her. She only allowed teachers or anyone superior to use her last name.

"I preferred if you called me _Sempai_ or _Naoko-san_," Naoko hissed.

The surrounding girls' eyes expanded with horror, along with Anzu's.

"Hmm, I think Michiyo sounds better," Cho pondered.

Cho heard a few gasps before Mazaki walked towards her to explain her mistake.

"Miyazaki-chan, Naoko-chan finds it insulting if you call her by her last name. Please call her Sempai or Naoko-san."

Naoko was pleased at how Anzu handled the situation. She's a bit _touchy_ about this particular subject.

"Okay, whatever. Sempai, if you have something for Kaiba-kun, you're not the only one," Cho stated.

Naoko was caught off-guard and offended on how Cho made such accusations.

"But let me tell you," Cho continued, "at least I'm doing something about it. Kaiba-kun doesn't seem like the type to wait around for something to happen."

Naoko gave a light scoff, amused at Cho's unexpected reply.

"How can you talk about someone you are not familiar with?" Naoko remarked. "You don't know him."

"Maybe not," Cho admitted, "but I like to guess what type of person someone is."

Naoko decided to challenge Cho's childish idea of a game.

"But wouldn't you be making the assumption or stereotyping someone for something they're not? How judgemental are you?" Naoko waved off while she turned the other direction.

"Isn't that something you're doing now as you're judging me?" Cho inquired.

A smirk played onto Cho's face as she walked away being satisfied. Naoko gave a deep exhale and was about to follow after her to continue the confrontation, but Anzu stopped her to prevent the person Naoko used to be from resurfacing.

"Naoko-chan, don't."

Naoko relaxed her clenched fist and gave another deep exhale.

"Can I at least _mentally_ tie her to a rocket and send her to the Sun?" Naoko asked.

Anzu gave her a look for her sarcasm. Naoko rolled her eyes before turning away to walk the opposite direction.

The Gym Teachers called in the class to explain the Co-Ed scene.

"Today," the female gym teacher, Ito-sensei, started, "is a once-in-a-school-year event where we combine both classes in a friendly game of dodge ball."

**

* * *

****T.K.'s note:  
**Shougakkou = elementary school.

Originally, I had this chapter and chapter 3 in one document, but I felt that the chapter was a little too long so I broke up the chapter. I think it's mainly because of the numerous breaks between speeches and the story format that it went over 10 pages on Microsoft Word. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it =). If you have any suggestions about my story or for improvement don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	3. Dodge Ball

**T.K.'s Note:  
**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT ACTIONS. DISCRETION IS ADVISED. I sound like a television program warning...

**Currently Listening to:**  
Hold On ~Yell~ (NEWS vs. Jonas Brothers) by Masa Mixes. This song is what you call a "mash up". I like it =). It feels like a theme music for a lovely game of dodge ball... at least in my opinion.

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Tanaka-sensei, Ito-sensei, Kato, Takashi, and Ken.

**Final Note Before Reading:**  
Don't be afraid to send reviews =). Thanks to a reviewer named Lily for correcting my Japanese usage =]. The Japanese used in this chapter was from a phrase book and online references so I apologize if the grammar is a bit off -.-

* * *

_Chapter Three: Dodge Ball._

.:: :: ::.

Cho heard silent cheers from a distance for those interested in the sport.

"Now here are the rules;" the male gym teacher, Tanaka-sensei, continued. "In the first game you are not allowed back into the outlined court. In order to get someone out you must hit them below the shoulders. However, you may NOT hold onto the dodge ball for more than three seconds. Any longer and you are out. If you dropped the ball while trying to catch it you are also out. If you threw it at someone and they caught it you are out. If you threw it at their head, you are out, same as vice-versa. You can block your opponent's attack if you have possession of another ball however, if you drop the ball you are out. You are allowed to throw a ball **to** your team mates, not **at**. Once you are out, you walk to the other side of the gymnasium and try to take out your opponents. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT cross the court border. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand. Ito-sensei took charge.

"Okay, we have divided the team and it will be a battle of the sexes. You men may be strong, but you are not so graceful on your feet. Let's see if you can step up to the plate and defend your title."

Cho was a little confused. Anzu briefly explained to her.

"Every year it's a battle of the sexes. The guys' team has won the title for the past 3 years. Last year was close though with Naoko on our side, but she was accused of knocking someone unconscious and was disqualified from the game."

"Was the person okay?" Cho asked concerned as well as becoming shocked for a dodge ball to be travelling at a speed that defied the laws of physics.

"Oh yeah," Anzu reassured, "he was fine, just a minor concussion, that's all."

"Concussion?" Cho exclaimed.

"It was not my fault," Naoko added. "Stupid boy tripped over his own foot and hit his head against the wall."

Cho was snapped out of horror when the gym teachers continued their debate.

"Well, it's better than screaming, 'oh my, don't hit me!'" Tanaka-sensei teased.

"Michiyo-san," Ito-sensei called out. "Take them down."

A few teenage boys' eyes widened when they realized Naoko was present.

"May I sit this one out?" a male joked.

"Alright, everybody take your stand at your end of the gymnasium. On our signal you run to the centre of the court to retrieve a ball. Once the game commence we'll add another dodge ball. After five minutes we'll add the last dodge ball giving a total of three. Everybody ready?" Ito-sensei asked.

"Hai!" the class announced.

"Take your places," Tanaka-sensei called out.

Everybody in the gymnasium walked to their respective ends.

"San, ni, ichi, go!" Tanaka-sensei called out and blew the whistle to start the game.

"_Three, two, strawberry (ichigo)?_" Cho asked herself as the whole class ran to the centre of the gymnasium.

The swift teenage boys were able to retrieve the first ball. After one of them quickly threw the ball to the opposing team it bounced off a couple of girls. They were called out and sent to the other side of the gymnasium. A couple of excited school girls were able to send a few boys out of the court, but had their guard dropped when celebrating, causing them to be out themselves.

The second dodge ball was thrown into the game and caused some girls to scream as one sped towards them. They were sent to the other side and the female population in the court kept decreasing. Naoko grabbed a ball and whipped it across knocking 3 defenceless boys in the process.

Amazed by Naoko's aim, Cho was able to glance at the speeding ball leaving Katsuya's hand heading towards her. She quickly held onto the ball while stumbling onto her rear.

"Jounouchi-kun, you're out!" Cho teased as she stuck her tongue out.

Katsuya was surprised that she was able to catch the ball as he walked to the other side of the court. The game continued as Naoko was able to bring the male population slightly lower. Cho was skipping around the court and she spotted her shoelace untied.

"Oh, that's not safe," she said and she kneeled to tie her laces.

Naoko realized Katsuya ready to attack his prey, namely clueless Miss Safety over there. Naoko quickly grabbed a flying ball and threw it towards the cannon dodge ball.

_My team is not going to lose just because she decides to be careless!_

"Anzu-chan!" Naoko called out.

Anzu turned around and caught sight of Naoko rebounding Katsuya's attack. Anzu caught the rebound dodge ball and was ready to set Naoko. Naoko then threw her ball to the corner of the gymnasium for her team mates to take possession. As a teenage boy ran to block the reception Anzu tossed her ball to Naoko as she spun around before whipping it towards the naïve boy.

"It's a trap!" his team mate called out, but it was too late as he was hit by accelerated dodge ball.

Naoko and Anzu gave each other a high-five and both took notice of the final dodge ball. In a split second, Naoko realized a ball speeding towards her. Stumbling over her own foot Naoko fell to the floor with her arm in the air. The ball bounced off her arm before landing onto her bottom and a boy called her out.

"No, I'm not!" Naoko defended. "My arm was above my head!"

"You're cheating!" the boy accused.

"It's not cheating, it's called 'working your way around the rules'," Naoko stated.

"That's actually pretty smart," Tanaka-sensei whispered to his counterpart.

"You're out, Kato-san," Ito-sensei called out.

The boy dragged his feet to the other side of the gymnasium, furious of how Michiyo found a loop hole in the game. Naoko shrugged off a new-formed enemy and continued to play.

Katsuya spotted the unprotected Queen of Dodge ball. Naoko turned to her team mate and asked, "Should I volunteer myself to be out so that I can knock down the guys on the other side?"

"_Say no more! You're gonna get it, Naoko-chan_," Katsuya snickered.

Just as the ball left his hand, Naoko took a step forward.

"Don't think I didn't see that one coming, Jounouchi-kun," Naoko teased.

Naoko spotted another victim and made a surprise attack on him. Unfortunately for her, he was a little faster and pulled the same stunt Naoko pulled a while back.

"You're out!" the victim cheered.

"No one mentioned being out if I hit anything above the head," Naoko explained. "Tanaka-sensei stated that you are out when you hit your opponent at the head, not anything above the head so technically I'm still in the game."

The gym teachers chuckled by the girl's reasoning.

"But why was Kato called out?" questioned the boy.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Miss Ito apologized.

"Does that mean Kato is allowed back into the game?"

"No," Naoko burst his bubble. "He's already on the other side of the court so he can't come back."

Naoko played a smile of accomplishment.

"GEEZ, NAOKO-CHAN," Katsuya called out. "How many loop holes have you figured out?"

"So far, this is all I came up with, Jounouchi-kun," Naoko replied.

Then Naoko discovered that Kaiba's back was facing her. It was her cue for a surprise attack on the arrogant CEO. Naoko grabbed a ball and whipped it across... but then Cho stood up from tying her shoes.

**SMACK!**

"ITAI!" Cho exclaimed as she squatted while grasping the back of her head.

"NAOKO!" Anzu yelled.

"What?" Naoko yelled back. "She got in the way!"

"She's just upset that Miya-chan was all over her Kaiba-kun," an enemy snickered.

Cho looked up to see if the accusation was true while Naoko whipped her head to the birdbrain who recited the comment.

"_Dare to repeat that?"_ Naoko roared in her mind.

Her enemy, Ken, continued to snicker.

"Would you be so kindly to repeat that?" Naoko asked calmly, yet had a glare horrifying enough to make someone want to stick their foot into their mouth.

Ken turned to the voice the question belonged to and was muzzled as he caught her glare.

"Michiyo-san!" Ito-sensei cried. "Why? You were supposed to take them down."

"You're out!" Tanaka-sensei called.

The boys outside the court cheered as the Queen of Dodge Ball was out. However, they were quickly silenced as they realized she was closer (and have easier access) to the remaining troops within the court.

"Game on," Naoko commented as she walked by a few boys. Some were quivering to become victims of Naoko's game play and they thought of the unthinkable: they volunteered to be thrown out of the court by purposely fumbling the dodge ball.

"What in Japan are you doing?" Kaiba snapped.

"We rather are in one piece than be whipped by her!" his team mates explained, pointing to the devilish smirk plastered onto Naoko's flawless face.

Kaiba sighed and bounced a ball off of his team mate's back.

"Nani?" his confused team mate announced.

"Since you're not going to last long I might as well do the honours," Kaiba remarked, obviously annoyed by his coward team members.

"We're on the same team!"

"Eh, Takashi," Naoko called out, while tossing the ball into the air and back onto her hand repeatedly. "I'll gladly do the honours if you thought what Kaiba-sempai did was unfair."

Disregarding the rule of taking out your own team mate, Takashi jolted to the other side of the gymnasium without a second thought.

"Speaking of honours, you're next!" Naoko threatened Kaiba.

Naoko whirled the ball towards the standing teenager, but her attack was intercepted by another dodge ball. Furious for having her attack backfire Naoko turned her attention to the defender.

"WHY DID YOU BLOCK MY ATTACK, MIYAZAKI?" Naoko roared. "WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"Why did you block **my **attack on Kaiba-kun, Chiyo-chan?" Cho yelled back.

That struck Naoko's nerve.

"Remember, Miya-chan," Anzu begged, "either Sempai or Naoko-san!"

Cho turned her attention towards Kaiba. He said something inaudible to Naoko due to the constant cheering of both teams. Naoko whipped her head away, obviously annoyed with his remark as he snickered. Cho shrugged it off as she saw a dodge ball zoomed across her face.

_That was close!_

Naoko continued to reduce the male population as Cho tried her best not to get caught. Cho saw a ball rolling to the centre of her court and decided to chase after it.

"No, don't go after it Miyazaki!" Anzu called out before slapping her forehead.

"Come here, little bally!" Cho cooed.

She picked it up and threw it to the other side for Pitcher Naoko to take control. Cho was getting exhausted so she decided to sit down.

"MIYAZAKI, GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!" she heard Naoko command.

"I'm tired!" Cho whined.

Cho exhaled and then opened her eyes. She realized the male team had all three dodge balls.

_Uh-oh..._

"Three against one? No fair!" Cho pouted.

Cho was getting up and just as her rear was in the air it got smacked by one of the dodge balls.

"AY!" Cho exclaimed as she quickly shot up.

"She's out!" a boy called out.

As soon as Cho stood a ball hit the back of her head.

"Itai!"

"No, she's not!" Naoko called back.

"What now?"

"Her ass was above her head. She's still in the game."

Cho stuck out her tongue at the boy.

"You know what, Naoko-sempai?" the boy started to threaten, but was then muted as he spotted her with a dodge ball in hand once he turned around.

"Go on," Naoko challenged.

The boy whipped his head around to run the other direction, but he was too slow for Naoko as she sent a direct attack.

Now there were five remaining on the male team and 3 left on the female side.

_EEEEEK!_

Make that 2 remaining on the female side. One bounced off Anzu's chest as she arched her back to prevent a dodge ball from touching her back.

Cho continued to get hit at the head and Naoko was becoming furious for the foul play. Naoko decided to do something about it. One of her team mates tossed her a ball and Naoko whipped it to the boy who kept hitting Cho's head.

"ITAI! NAOKO?" Ken yelled.

"Sorry, that was an accident!" Naoko lied.

The game continued and Cho seemed to get into predicaments involving her head (or a limb above the head) being hit by a dodge ball, such as tripping on her own foot or trying to move out of the way before getting hit by another.

"_Clumsy child,_" Naoko thought.

Although Ken was already out, he continued to damage Cho's brain cells by impacting the rubber ball to her skull.

_Mou takusan! (That's enough!)_

There were three dodge balls on the female's team outside of the male's court. Since it was a plan to toss Naoko the dodge ball, Naoko took the first dodge ball and threw it at Ken's head.

"Itai! What was that for?" Ken yelled at her.

Naoko walked towards Ken as the next ball was tossed to her and she whipped it towards Ken again, this time a little harder.

"What is your problem, Naoko-sempai?" Ken exclaimed.

"Naoko-chan!" she heard Anzu called out, fearing for the damage about to happen.

Naoko stopped 2 feet away from Ken. The last ball was tossed to Naoko. Ken feared for his life as he placed his arms in front of his head. Just as she was about the whip the last ball she saw his team mate from the court running to his aid. She made a last-minute change of plans and lightly tossed the ball to one of the remaining troops before walking away. He was taken by surprise and fumbled with the dodge ball. The worrying team mates were dumbstruck as they let out an anime sweat drop and a sigh of relief.

"Finish him," Naoko said to her team mates as she walked by.

Ken pulled his arms away from his head and faced a pack of glaring eyes.

"Nani?"

Ken took it as a cue to run. He quickly got up and dashed away from Naoko's fan club. They all ran after him.

Cho sat up after rubbing her head for a few minutes. She spotted Ken running for his dear life away from the stampede of raging teenage girls. She heard a few classmates chuckle at the matter as well as her gym teachers.

"Miya-chan, are you okay?" Anzu called out from the edge of the court.

"Daijoubu da (I am fine)," Cho replied.

Cho stood up. She observed her surroundings and found the entire class viewing Ken's misfortune as if there was an idiot trying to provoke furious cattle in a bull ring. Cho found a red rubber ball on the floor and took it as an opportunity to win the game. She shifted her eyes to make sure the coast was clear and slowly slid against the floor.

Naoko was slightly amused about her fan club and was even more amused when she spotted Cho sliding her bottom on the floor like a dog scratching its rear. She rolled her eyes and her mind clicked as she figured Cho's intention. Naoko slowly slid a foot to the left as she caught sight of an available dodge ball. She passed by the gym teachers as she continued to slide her feet across the waxed gymnasium floor. She heard the gym teachers' chuckle and she signalled with her eyes the plan to bring the boys down from their throne. Naoko was surprised Tanaka-sensei let her continue her plan as she picked up the dodge ball.

Cho held possession of a dodge ball and stood up. While everyone was being entertained, both she and Naoko took it as a favourable convenience. Cho threw the ball at a defenceless teenager. Kaiba realized Cho's attack and whipped his head around to find Naoko. Naoko was behind Kaiba and threw her dodge ball. He quickly leapt in the air to avoid Naoko's attack.

"Damn you for your reflexes!" Naoko cursed.

Naoko took sight of Cho aiming her next dodge ball towards Kaiba. Kaiba glanced to his left and found Naoko empty handed. He grabbed her right wrist.

"What in Japan are you doing?" Naoko exclaimed.

Kaiba pulled her onto the court. Naoko was confused and tried to get out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Naoko asked.

Her eyes widened as she deciphered his intention.

"_No, he wouldn't even __**dare**__!"_

Naoko shot her attention to Cho.

"NO! Miyazaki! Don't throw it!" Naoko pleaded, but unfortunately the dodge ball left Cho's hand. "This is inhumane!"

"Protect your Leader," Kaiba said as he hastily grabbed her shoulders and forced her in front of him.

The next second became a blur for Kaiba as he tried to comprehend his current situation.

**THUD.**

"We're at school Sempai," Naoko said as she held him onto the ground after tripping him. "And that's what you get for using me as a human shield!"

"Atta girl, Michiyo!" Ito-sensei called out. "Show whose boss!"

The whistle blew as time for gym class ran out.

"Close game," Ito-sensei called. "But unfortunately, the male team won by one player. Hit the showers and enjoy the rest of your classes!"

After a few cheers from the male class, the gymnasium was sprawled with teenagers exiting the facility. Naoko helped Kaiba up and both spotted Cho lying on her back feeling exhausted. Cho had one hand on her forehead as she panted. Ito-sensei came to her aid and handed her a juice box. Cho quickly sat up and happily sipped her beverage.

"Unbelievable," Kaiba said.

"What a child," Naoko scoffed shortly after before parting to their designated change rooms.

* * *

**T.K. - **Hope you liked this chapter of _Just a Crazy Girl_ =). If you have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	4. Respect Your Sempai

**T.K.'s Note:  
**I read the chapter my 15-year-old self made and was disappointed with it. I highlighted, deleted, and re-edited the entire chapter. Ideas are still the same though, just had to make it flow more with the current story line.

**Currently Listening to:**  
I'm listening to "Everyday Affairs" from the Vampire Knight soundtrack. It's like background music to an interesting day planned ahead, especially when Miyazaki Cho is involved (snickers). Let's see what this chapter have for the characters.

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Yamaguchi-san (sensei), and Kawasaki Kaori.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**If you enjoy reading misfortunes of my characters then you may like reading my misfortunes and what goes on in my life... okay, they're not really misfortunes but moments that never makes a moment dull, how's that? I update it weekly and you can find it on my profile page under "_Random Moment of the Week_".

* * *

_Chapter Four: "Respect Your Sempai."_

.:: :: ::.

After an exhausting game of dodge ball, Cho returned to the classroom she was previously in before she attended Physical Education. She planned on waiting for Anzu to finish changing but grew impatient and went through the halls without her. She entered her Social Science class and found the brunet pupil sitting at his desk with his laptop open, tapping furiously and reading line-by-line at incredible speed between taps of the keyboard.

Cho decided to play a game with the boy unaware of his surroundings as she sat at the desk behind him. She patiently waited for him to turn around. He continued to type on his portable piece of technology, inattentive to the students in the classroom.

Naoko walked through the halls to attend her Social Science class with Anzu at her side. Unfortunately, Anzu was from a different class and does not have the same classes as Naoko. Naoko stepped foot into her classroom, and just before Anzu left to attend her class, Naoko called her back.

"Eh, Anzu-chan," Naoko called standing at the doorway, "You better take a look at this."

Anzu returned to her companion and followed Naoko's finger pointing to the male with light-chestnut hair. They couldn't help but lightly giggle at the focused girl sitting behind him, staring at the back of his head.

Kaiba took notice of Naoko standing at the door. He couldn't help but wonder why Naoko was snickering... and pointing at him. And her friend Mazaki is snickering with her. Why are they laughing? Why are they pointing at him? He observed the two girls standing at the entrance and noticed Anzu's eyes are focused on something behind him. Kaiba slowly turned his head to the right, not peeling his attention off the girls at the corridor.

Naoko and Anzu slightly leaned forward with their hands clasped over their mouth, almost like wanting the suspense to be over with in a horror movie. Kaiba picked up on their narrow eyes and high cheek bones, similar to holding a laugher in. Kaiba's curiosity took the best of him and fully turned his head to whatever was behind him.

"Ohayo, Kaiba-kun," Cho smiled.

Kaiba felt like a stone statue for a split second before turning his back towards the bothersome girl. He inhaled deeply to prevent himself from yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_You would think after endless impact to the skull by a rubber ball would cause her any form of amnesia," _Kaiba thought to himself.

Naoko approached the two after bidding farewell to her friend.

"I thought you said you'll leave me alone after I give you that stupid embrace," Kaiba gritted.

"But you didn't pinkie-swear on it so the agreement is no longer in effect," Cho responded.

"You didn't pinkie-swear?" Naoko gasped, completely enjoying Kaiba's misfortune. "Everybody knows you should seal the deal with a pinkie-swear!"

Kaiba gave her a cold glare but softened as he saw Naoko's devious smile. Realizing his lack of effort to terrify her, he simply continued to narrow his eyes towards her.

"I get to be with my Kaiba-kun all day long!" Cho cheered, snapping Kaiba out of his trance.

"_I can't believe I have to deal with this nutcase all day,_" Kaiba muttered.

The teacher shortly arrived and ordered the class to take their seats. Cho returned to her seat in the row to the right of Kaiba while Naoko sat a couple seats ahead in the row left of him.

.:: :: ::.

What felt like an hour of lecture on human relationships and networking, Kaiba watched the clock and realized it was only twenty minutes into the class. Feeling bored out of his mind he decided to observe the classroom. He scanned the room finding a couple students sleeping behind their opened textbook, some trying to keep themselves awake, while others are passing notes to each other as the teacher wrote on the green chalkboard.

He turned to his right and found Cho gazing at him with her head propped on her hand. His eyes twitched when she smiled back at him for noticing her disturbing stare. He turned to the left to divert his attention away from the peculiar human being.

Cho couldn't help but feel delighted when she and Kaiba exchanged glances. She waited for him to return the glance, but realized he kept giving short gazes to the girl with piceous hair. He would 'admire' her for a few seconds then flash his attention to his workbook while she twirled her slim writing utensil. After a few seconds he would glance at her again while she gave a silent yawn. Feeling envious, Cho couldn't help but give daggers to the female holding captive of Kaiba's focus.

"Okay!" the teacher called out of his monotone state as he slammed the book onto his desk.

The sudden outburst startled the class and their full undivided attentions were faced to the front of the classroom.

"Now that the lecture is over, time for your assignment."

There were slight groans and exasperated sighs as the teacher assigned partners.

"Kaiba," the teacher called out

Kaiba sat straight as he acknowledged his on-call.

"You're paired with Miyazaki."

Cho's face lit up as she felt Destiny has brought the two together. Kaiba felt like he wanted to jump off Mount Fuji.

"May I exchange partners, Yamaguchi-san?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-san," Yamaguchi-sensei apologized, "If I let you exchange partners then everybody else would like to exchange partners."

"I'm positive someone in this classroom wouldn't mind trading," Kaiba replied.

"I don't want to trade partners!" Cho complained. "I want to be with Kaiba-kun."

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I don't mind trading," Naoko spoke up.

Cho beamed a death glare toward her enemy while Yamaguchi-san gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," the Social Science teacher surrendered, "Trade with Kaiba-san."

Naoko froze for the trade.

"Oh, no no, that's not what I-"

"Michiyo, you are partners with Miyazaki. Kaiba you are partners with Kawasaki."

Naoko clenched her fists for the misinterpretation and decided to resolve the problem.

"With all due respect, Yamaguchi-san, I was referring as being partners with Kaiba-sempai considering we're both part-time students. It will be a lot easier in regards of the workload as well since we won't feel it will be a burden to have one member of the team to do all of the work to this assignment."

Cho disliked the fact that Naoko _always_ found a way to work around the rules. And to take Kaiba away from Cho spending time with him over a pointless assignment was crossing the line. Cho wanted to protest until the teacher decided to speak.

"I see where you are going with this Michiyo-san," Yamaguchi-sensei agreed, "And I think you are right. In that case, you and Kaiba-san will work your assignment on Communications in a male-female relationship."

Kaiba and Naoko felt their nightmares had come to life while Cho felt her dream was taken away from her in the likes of Possessive Naoko.

"_Communications in a __**male-female relationship?**__" _Naoko shrieked in her mind. "_This is insane! We are __**so**__ going to fail this assignment."_

This time it was Kaiba's turn to speak.

"Yamaguchi-san, wouldn't it be better to present to the class the communications in _networking_ as both Michiyo and I have extensive knowledge in this field?" Kaiba spoke trying to persuade his favour.

"And receive an easy A? I think not," Yamaguchi smiled, enjoying the defeat of this young CEO. "Which is why I assigned you two demonstrate the importance of communication in a male-female relationship."

"_Demonstrate_?" Naoko and Kaiba said in unison, bitter towards the unknown task ahead.

The next few minutes were pure torture for the two teenagers as they were called to the front of the classroom to recite dialogue.

"And _that_, students, is what you call Poor Communication," Yamaguchi-sensei explained.

The two teenagers retreated to their seats with Naoko crossing her arms in front of her while Kaiba was scolding the teacher with his sapphire orbs for the unnecessary embarrassment.

"Next time, stick to the script and Michiyo-san, when you disagree with your 'significant other' you do not say, '_I'll show you first-class ticket to Hell',_" Yamaguchi-sensei announced. "Anyway, continuing on with the list."

After pairing the whole class into partners he then assigned topics for the assignment. Cho was paired with Naoko's previous partner, Kawasaki Kaori, and were responsible for the topic of "respect".

The bell rang for the change of class as the students packed their Social Science papers into their carry-on located on the side of their desks. A new teacher entered the classroom to start the lecture of History in Japan.

.:: :: ::.

The bell rang once again to signal the end of History class and the beginning of lunch hour. Half of the class exited the classroom while some students remained. Cho was clearing her desk of her school materials as Kaori stood next to her workspace.

"Miyazaki, right?" Kaori asked. "I have never seen Kaiba-sempai so upset in one person's existence."

Cho felt offended and was going to argue until Kaori continued.

"Teach me how."

Cho was confused and Kaori could tell.

"Year after year he makes the kohai feel less superior to him and always look down on us. I just want him to treat us the same so I want him to taste his own medicine."

Cho took it as an opportunity to interact with Kaiba.

"In that case," Cho grinned, "follow me."

Cho and Kaori explored the school premises to find the young CEO. After five minutes they spotted him sitting at a picnic bench underneath a sakura tree reading a book.

"Rule number 1," Cho started, "Never let him know you're nearby."

As they were about to approach the clueless teenager, they both caught sight of Naoko approaching the picnic bench. Cho was becoming furious on Naoko's existence near her dear Kaiba-kun. Kaori noticed Cho's glare towards Naoko.

"What's the matter Miyazaki?" Kaori asked.

"_Her,_" Cho replied.

"What's wrong with Naoko-sempai? She's really nice."

"She's always in the way, preventing my missions to be successful."

They were about to approach the teenagers until they saw three more girls approaching the targeted victim. Both Kaori and Cho climbed up a nearby tree to prevent from being seen. They observed the group like hawks, ready to find a chance to make their move. The three girls, however, were communicating with Naoko.

Naoko sat at the picnic bench with one leg over the other and her arms crossed. Kaiba was too busy reading his book to be a part of their conversation. Cho assumed they were friends of Naoko. On the other hand, Cho identified the look on Naoko's face as anger with those narrow eyes of hers. Kaori and Cho heard the girls laugh irritatingly as Naoko became furious by the second. The girls parted from the two adolescences as they continued to cackle at a distance. Cho took it as an advantage to make her move on the young man as Naoko got up from her seat to continue the confrontation with the girls, however, Kaiba grabbed the back of Naoko's shirt without looking up from his book.

Kaori and Cho viewed the two as if observing nature on the Discovery Channel. Naoko was protesting and pointed to the direction of the girls but was quickly silenced as he pulled her down to sit. She huffed before slouching to cross her arms and muttering something inaudible to Kaiba.

"Rule number 2," Cho said after moments of silence, "is to have patience, which I'm running out of."

Cho climbed down from her tree and scanned her surroundings to make sure the coast was clear. She signalled Kaori to do the same. They were several yards away and they both planned a route to be undetected. They both tiptoed behind the two adolescences at a hill. Cho heard a conversation between the two Sempai's at a distance below.

"Just ignore them," Kaiba said.

"I can't when they are insulting my family," Naoko replied back.

Cho and Kaori slowly crept up the hill, hoping to climb the tree near the school Seniors shortly below them. Kaiba continued to reason with Naoko until Naoko's head shot up from the jingle of Kaori's cell phone dropping onto the ground. Cho and Kaori dropped to the floor and held still.

"_Why did you bring your cell phone?_" Cho whispered to Kaori.

"_Sorry, it fell out of my pocket!_" Kaori whispered back.

They stopped bickering as they heard footsteps approaching them. Their hearts were racing, frightened to be caught.

"Where are you going, Michiyo?" Kaiba called out.

"I thought I heard something," Naoko called back.

Kaori and Cho's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as they discovered Naoko was on the other side of the hill.

"I don't see anything," Naoko said as she made her way back down the hill.

"Eat your lunch," Kaiba ordered.

Kaori and Cho took a few minutes to reduce their accelerated heart rate. They peeked over the hill and spotted Naoko eating from her sushi bento. Cho took a step and suddenly felt startled as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Kaori was startled by Cho's sudden reaction and aligned her body to the floor again. Cho growled at her cell phone and shut it off. Luckily for them, Naoko and Kaiba didn't notice their existence.

"_I swear, if we keep getting these surprise attacks we'll have an anxiety attack before lunch hour ends,_" Kaori whispered to Cho.

After calming their heart rates for the second time, Cho peeked over the hill to check the status of their mission. She felt her blood boil as she witnessed Kaiba eating out of Naoko's bento. She was somewhat relieved they were using separate pair of chopsticks. Naoko's cell phone rang and she was explaining to the person on the other end of the conversation where she was located.

"My friends or the 'dork patrol' as you refer them to, will be here in a few minutes," Naoko told Kaiba. "If you want to jet now is the time."

"I can put up with that Bonkotsu as long as you keep a muzzle on him," Kaiba replied.

The two fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"Jounouchi is wondering if you have seen Miyazaki anywhere," Naoko asked.

Cho froze as her name was being mentioned.

"What makes him think I know her whereabouts?" Kaiba growled.

"Because you're her Kaiba-kun," Naoko teased.

"I have no interests in Miyazaki and her pathetic friends," Kaiba snarled, returning back to his novel. "That child gives the largest migraine I'm baffled on who could put up with her."

"That's harsh..." Kaori said to Cho.

"Well, he's honest so I can't hate him for that," Cho replied back, smiling slightly.

Kaori was unsure if asking Cho to plot revenge the _insane_ way was the right idea. Heck, Kaori wasn't sure if Cho was even _sane_ to begin with. Cho peeked over the hill one last time before stating her command.

"Time to climb the tree, Kawasaki," Cho ordered.

Shortly after Naoko's conversation with Jounouchi ended, the gang arrived. Katsuya approached the young woman followed by Hiroto, Yugi, and Anzu.

"Great, it's the dork patrol," Kaiba remarked.

"And it's the loner Rich Boy," Katsuya snapped back.

"I'm waiting for the muzzle on your dog, Michiyo," Kaiba continued.

"I didn't say I'll keep him quiet when you provoke him, Sempai," Naoko responded.

Katsuya was going to argue back with the arrogant teenage boy until he realized Cho sitting at the tree behind them.

"Hey, Miya-"

Jounouchi's speech was cut off as the gang heard a smack to the face. They were all puzzled when he fell backwards and a piece of rubber bounced next to him. Observing the shoe placed next to Jounouchi, Naoko stood up and picked up the article. They then directed their attention to the source of projectile.

"Miyazaki!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Kawasaki!" Cho exclaimed back for exposing their hiding spot.

"How long have you been there for?" Kaiba and Naoko roared in unison.

Kaiba stood up to walk away from his source of headaches while Naoko chucked Cho's shoe back at its owner.

"You still think she's really nice, Kawasaki?" Cho exclaimed.

Cho lost her balance as she fell forward, hoping the nearby knight-in-shining-armour would save her. After landing on her feet, she couldn't help her feet from running down the hill. Cho squealed as she continued the declination.

She grew ecstatic when she found Kaiba in her path to prevent further harm. She tripped over her own foot and braced for impact to collide with Kaiba. Unfortunately, Naoko reached him before Cho could and Naoko pulled Kaiba to the side as they both witnessed her plunge. Cho fell onto the soft grass and rolled down the hill. The eyes of her bystanders followed as she tumbled down the slope.

Kaori couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Cho got up from the bottom of the short hill and threw her shoe toward Kaori.

"Hey!" Kaori exclaimed, trying to move out of the way from the shoe used as a missile.

Kaori lost her balance and fell down as well, shortly tumbling down to meet up with her companion at the bottom of the hill. By the end of the ride, Kaori's eyes were swirling, causing her to become nauseous.

"Respect your Sempai, Miyazaki," Naoko snarled.

Cho was annoyed with the amount of power Naoko has on the students.

"I just want to spend time with Kaiba-kun," Cho responded. "Why do _you_ always have to be around?"

Yugi and the gang felt it was safe to slowly back away from the argument.

"We'll talk to you later Naoko-chan and Miyazaki," Jounouchi stated before dashing off.

Naoko returned to the picnic table to eat her sushi. Cho was becoming irritated as Naoko ignored her question.

"You still haven't answered me," Cho demanded.

"You're right," Naoko replied. "I'm always around Kaiba-sempai. Maybe if you stop with your childish behaviours I wouldn't have to interfere all the time."

"If you could do us both a favour and _mind your own business_, you wouldn't have to interfere," Cho retorted.

Naoko kept quiet as she ate her sushi from her bento box. Cho decided to test the nerves of Naoko Michiyo.

"Kaiba-kun," Cho called in her cutesy-girly pout. "Why do you let a person like Naoko-sempai be around you all the time?"

Naoko glared at Cho's idea of revenge as she witnessed Cho's arm slowly being wrapped around Kaiba's neck.

"Get your hands off of me," Kaiba demanded.

Kaiba held his arms at his side, unable to harm Cho. He was too courteous to hit a woman and Naoko knew that. Cho couldn't help but attempt to plant one on him. Kaiba moved his head to the side to prevent from being contaminated by Miyazaki's cooties. Cho was enjoying the restraint Naoko was putting on herself as Cho continued to provoke Naoko.

"I promise this won't hurt a bit, Kaiba-kun," Cho cooed. "If you let me I'll stop bothering you."

Kaiba was becoming irked for having Cho hanging off of him again. Cho leaned in and made contact with the smooth skin. She slightly opened her mouth to deepen the peck until she felt something being shoved into her mouth. Cho quickly opened her eyes and saw Naoko standing beside them with chopsticks in front of Cho's mouth and her sushi bento box in her other hand.

"His skin was nice and smooth, wasn't it, Miyazaki?" Naoko smirked.

Cho spat out the sashimi and glared at Naoko for tricking her.

"Respect your Sempai," Naoko recited.

Cho was becoming irritated for hearing the same phrase from this child of Satan.

"Why should I respect you as a Sempai if _you_ don't respect your Kohai?" Cho questioned.

"Michiyo-sempai _does_ respect her kohai," Kaiba defended as the gears of his conniving mind slowly clicked. "She just has a different way of showing it."

"What are you doing, Sempai?" Naoko asked narrowing her eyes on Kaiba, uncertain of his intention for answering Cho's question.

"By interacting with you, she has already proven she respected you," Kaiba added.

Cho eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"No, he's lying!" Naoko exclaimed. "I don't respect you at all because you don't respect me, simple as that!"

"Would I ever lie to you, Miyazaki?" Kaiba asked calmly.

Cho took a few seconds to comprehend his question while Naoko was appalled he pulled a stunt.

"Of course not!" Cho chimed. "Kaiba-kun is always honest so he can never lie to me!"

Cho quickly forgave Naoko and gave her a tight embrace.

"Oh Naoko-sempai, I'm sorry for doubting your respect towards the Kohai," Cho smiled. "Whenever you make me feel lower than you I will always remember that it is your way of caring for us Kohai."

"You're talking nonsense!" Naoko yelled, trying to get out of Cho's grasp. "I do not respect you at all! Get off of me!"

"Thank you Kaiba-kun for helping me realize that Naoko-sempai is not a mean person!" Cho thanked.

Kaiba flashed a smirk towards the three girls and walked away.

"Get back here Sempai!" Naoko roared.

"I do not want to interfere your bonding time with your kohai, Michiyo," Kaiba replied back as he gave a slight chuckle.

"You're going to pay for this, you hear me Kaiba-Sempai!" Naoko called out.

"Aww, Naoko-sempai cares for Kaiba-kun too!" Cho cheered, still holding Naoko captive.

Naoko glared at the innocent Junior.

"Miyazaki, **HANDS. OFF!**"

* * *

**T.K. – piceous =** "glossy black". I wanted a different way to say "silky black hair" and this was as close as I could get.

**Kohai** = Junior.

When Kaori was talking about Kaiba's behaviour towards the Kohai, she actually meant that he's anti-social so when the kohai's communicate with him he doesn't speak to them, making her feel insignificant or unworthy of his time. When she mentions him "looking down at them" she simply meant he's tall and... well, looks down at them xD. And she definitely felt less superior, especially when you are being looked down from a tall male with eyes like his xD.

**Bonkotsu** = ordinary or common person. I've read somewhere that it's a nickname Kaiba usually calls Jounouchi. Kaiba usually refers Jounouchi this to look down at him. Kaiba does that a lot, doesn't he?

There you have it, the latest instalment of _Just a Crazy Girl _=). My favourite part was the sushi xD. If you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	5. Hot Potato

**T.K.'s Note:  
**I'm sorry for taking a lifetime updating this chapter! That's what happen when I'm in college and not home half the week every week D=. Anyway, I just love my life: there's always something interesting going on =). If you need a pick-me-up, I found something. I was browsing YouTube the other day and came across this really funny clip of Kaiba (at least, I think it's funny). Best 18 seconds of my life xD. Search 'Star Mode Kaiba' and it should be from TSUTAYA07.

**Currently Listening to:**  
_Again and Again_ by 2PM, _A Mi Go_ by SHINee, _Sorry Sorry_ by Super Junior, _Muzik _by 4Minute, and _Where U At_ by Taeyang. Why? Because it's on my MySpace playlist considering they are my favourite songs at the moment. Plus they were the same songs I was listening to while writing this. No background theme whatsoever.

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, and my other OC's that are not related to the Original Yu-Gi-Oh! done by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**Since I forgot to do this in the previous chapter I'll do it here. Thanks to _InsaneShadowFan_, _DreamerBaybee55_, '_dark duck', Draconic Mage,_ and _XTwilightxSpirit_X for the reviews and/or mentions in their fanfics =). And of course, _clover97YGO_ from Quizilla =). After reading a couple of _really_ good fanfictions on this site, I feel like this fanfiction is _sort of_ sounding like a Mary-Sue (and I don't mean with Cho and Kaiba, I meant the...er... hmm... 'friendship' / 'sibling-rivalry-but-not-siblings' between Naoko and Kaiba). Not my intention! If it's heading towards that direction please let me know!

* * *

_Chapter Five: Hot Potato_

.:: :: ::.

Cho arrived at her classroom with Kaori and Naoko to attend their noteworthy science class. Cho walked next to her classmate Kaori while Naoko walked in front of them as they entered through the door. Cho took notice of how divine Naoko strolled into the temporary room of scientific studies like she's the heiress to the Queen of the world brushing off the attention she was receiving from her little swarm of a fan club. She had a knack for _appearing_ calm than she really is, if only her fan club knew how furious this tigress was a few minutes ago.

"Naoko-sempai is so cool," Kaori admired, "Look how poise she is even after yelling her head off for you to let go of her."

Cho felt nauseated of how much attention Naoko's been getting simply by showing up for class... and Naoko didn't want the attention in the first place. She could tell by how Naoko forced a smile and how she looked uncomfortable when she received praises and compliments. She could also tell by how Naoko tried to communicate as less as possible with her peers. Maybe the only way to get Naoko to talk was to piss her off, but trying to taunt the rage of a dragon is like swimming with the sharks.

Cho watched Naoko attend to her seat while she retrieved to her own seat. Cho took notice of Naoko's sudden instinct to look out the window on her left while propping her head onto the palm of one of her hands. Kaori was talking among the other girls in the class behind Cho and couldn't help but smile of the similar interest these girls had on the popular Sempai.

Rumours were going around claiming Naoko's actually nicer (compared to her former self) and people are giving her a second chance due to the fact she sincerely apologized for her past mischief behaviours. No one knew the reason why she changed but she definitely corrected her sins for the better. Some are unforgiving, mind you, but so would you if you have been pranked, humiliated, or just plain beaten up in front of the entire student body. Maybe it's her new boyfriend that changed her? Or was it because she has finally matured? For some reason, Cho was a little curious of the sudden personality make over and had a feeling she'll find out one way or another even if it means poking around. Seriously, it's just not possible for someone growing up being a menace to society for a good ten years of your life and completely turned 180 in a matter of two months. Unfortunately, despite the envy towards her senior classmate and the unmotivated need to perform a background check, she felt a bit distant considering her best friend, Miyagi Gem, was not present. Gem was someone Cho could talk to, someone who she could depend on to always be there for her.

Gem and Cho were always best friends. Growing up at the orphanage in Okinawa was not the easiest for Cho as she does not remember how she ended up at where she was. Cho had been told she was found on the doorsteps at the age of 5. It was odd Cho couldn't even remember the events prior to the unexplained drop-off. She was informed that the one in charge found her curled up next to the front door with a note attached to the quilted blanket wrapped around her claiming her name to be 'Miyazaki Joanna'. They tried looking for the inconsiderate person responsible for abandoning their flesh and bone but with no success. It was tolerable at first but as the days passed by Joanna would wish upon a shooting star to be adopted while the other lucky toddlers were taken by welcoming families to start a new life.

Two years later Joanna's wish came true when Gem's family took her in to be a part of their pleasant family: Gem always wanted a sibling and Joanna always wanted a sister. The family returned back to their hometown in New Jersey, United States, where they grew up, went to school together, had sleepovers, attended birthday parties, the two were inseparable. It wasn't until they attended middle school when things turned out for the worst. It was a regular summer day at school and both schoolgirls routinely walked to the institute. Of course it was humid in the sunny season and with Joanna's fluctuating blood sugar level, she was a little more to handle for young Gem to care for. Gem became frustrated and spewed a diatribe about Joanna's health. It almost broke the bond the two formed over a course of six years until Gem realized her unnecessary rage and apologized. They talked out how they felt towards each other and agreed to consider each other as best friends instead of sisters since they are not blood related. Surprisingly, both were okay with the idea.

High school began for both preteens and their friendship was stronger than ever: they attended the same clubs, sport teams, and extra-curricular activities as if the middle school dispute had not occurred. It wasn't until the Eleventh Grade when the both of them decided to study abroad. Over a period of three months they fell in love with Japan and settled the idea of moving to Domino City to finish their last year of high school. Now living with Gem in a pent house outside of the city paid by Gem's parents Joanna felt more at home surrounded by the Japanese culture compared to her New Jersey habitat. After moving to Domino City three weeks ago Joanna decided to change her name to Cho, derived from her nickname, Jo. It was questionable at first but Gem felt it was best not to ask.

Cho's memory was snapped back to reality when she heard a couple of her male classmates talking with Kaiba-kun dearest. Shortly after the science teacher entered the classroom to start the lesson.

"Konnichiwa minna," Yoshida-sensei announced.

"Konnichiwa Yoshida-sensei," the class recited as they took their seats.

Yoshida-sensei had her long platinum hair tied into a bun while her violet eyes shone through her large frameless glasses. She was also wearing a crimson blouse with a black pencil skirt tied with a charcoal belt around her waist underneath her white blazer jacket.

"As you may know, you all will be attending a university or a community college of your choice next year so there will be a lot more studying in the future," Yoshida-sensei said as she picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the green board. "But because of that, I thought why not have the students perform one last 'fun' experiment before focusing your studies."

Cho steered her eyes towards Naoko and as her gut-feeling told her, Naoko was suspicious of Yoshida's definition of the word, 'fun'. Cho then directed her attention back to the front of the classroom for an explanation for the underlined word of enjoyment.

"I know this may be 'social studies' related because it has the word _Experimentation_ it is now science related," Yoshida-sensei joked. "For the first fifteen minutes of class, I would like you to get into groups and brainstorm any ideas of what you would like this 'Experimentation Project' to be about. This project **will be done in partners** so conjure up any topics you have that will create this fun assignment. After all, this will be the last science activity of the school year before you feed your brains to the professors of higher education. After fifteen minutes, we'll list all of the interested topics and have a class vote. I will then assign your partners and then we'll have a reading on the different types of bacteria till the end of class. You may begin."

The classroom was filled with rustling chairs against the tiled floors and interacted discussions. Cho turned to her left to have a conversation with Kaiba until she found him on the other side of the classroom. She also spotted Naoko walking out of the classroom with Yoshida-sensei. She could clearly see them through the semi-transparent window but was curious of their conversation. Feeling abandoned by Kaiba, Cho turned to her right and exchanged ideas with the surrounding students. Naoko shortly returned and attended to her group.

After fifteen minutes, the students announce their interested topics as Yoshida-sensei wrote on the chalkboard. What seemed to be an endless process of cross-elimination the class finally agreed upon the topic of 'Walk a Mile in Their Shoes'. Students have one week to complete the assignment as each member of the group are to pick three days, none repeating, to live their partner's lifestyle. Sundays will be off-limits so the pupils could write up their report on this experimentation. Yoshida-sensei gave them a five minute break as she walked around assigning partners.

"Kaiba-san, you are partnered up with Miyazaki-san," Yoshida-sensei announced.

Cho eyes lit up as she heard the spectacular news of being partnered up with her dear Kaiba-kun for the second time today, but shortly remembered that Naoko (or even Kaiba) might talk their way out of it. Cho slightly glared at the pompous Sempai sitting near the window and listened to what excuse Kaiba was going to come up with.

"Yoshida-sensei, I don't think I will be a part of this so-called _fun_ project considering I _am_ a busy business man," Kaiba responded.

Cho pouted as she felt offended that he wouldn't even take the chance to get to know her before deciding the fact he didn't want to be partners with her. She had a feeling Naoko may be the reason for it. She couldn't help but throw death daggers towards the Queen Bee with piceous hair for ruining her chances to be with her Darling. Then again, it's not the same with Kaiba. He couldn't stand the fact he was being partnered up with a random girl who attaches to him like a leech for the second time. Forget for the second time, make that _all the time_. Is this the teachers' sick idea of revenge for correcting them in front of the class?

"A part of this assignment is to manage your time wisely, Kaiba-san," Yoshida-sensei explained. "You're an intelligent young man, you'll figure something out. Thanks to Michiyo-san, this will certainly create a challenge."

Both Cho and Kaiba were surprised that Naoko was the reason why they were partners.

"_Naoko-sempai did this?_" Cho thought. "_She does care for her kohai! That is so sweet of Naoko-sempai! She knew I like him and she's giving me an opportunity to spend time with him! Thanks Naoko-sempai!_"

Cho had the largest grin on her face while Kaiba turned his attention to Naoko for an explanation before scowling at her. Naoko had a bitter smile as she waved to him with her fingers contacting her palm before whipping her nose away from him.

"Ooh, Michiyo-sempai is _pissed_," a boy behind him chimed.

"Kaiba-sempai, what have you done?" another boy asked.

"What makes you think I have done something?" Kaiba defended to his classmates, Matsuo Daichi and Hara Kenji.

Hara Kenji is what some people describe as the 'detective' type: always finding answers within evidence, or in his case, by observing. Studying an individual's body language seems to be his forte as he uses his discoveries to acquire the answers he desire. He is also part of the Mock Trial team and a Forward on the Senior Soccer team, although judging by his slender figure nobody would have guessed. On the other hand, just slap on a soccer jersey and he'll look like a born player. Oh, and get this: he is also the _President_ of the Female Sempai Fan Club held after school during most of the week. Any take on who he's devoted to? That's right, Michiyo Naoko. Even his entire school schedule revolves on what is best for Michiyo. There had been a dispute between Hara and Ken from gym class, however, the title was decided by a battle of Duel Monsters.

Then there's Matsuo Daichi. Most students had mistaken him as a First Year taking into account that he looked younger than he appear. With his dark layered hair and his teal shade eyes majority of the girls in the entire First Year of Domino High population are fawning over him considering he was able to bypass the school dress code for multiple ear piercings and tribal tattoos along his upper arms. Then again, it was well hidden underneath the school uniform. He's also a member of the Female Sempai Fan Club. Even though he's a Fan Club Supporter of Michiyo Naoko, he is a bigger fan of Sasaki Aya, her nemesis. The two Queen Bees of Domino High would compete about _everything_ from highest test scores to surviving food traffic called the Cafeteria Line and Daichi would be there to witness it all with his hand-held video camera. Although he would like to boast about how great Sasaki is, he was more interested on the conflict between Kaiba and Michiyo.

"By observing her facial expression towards you I'd say you must have done or said something for her to seek payback," Kenji described. "Take gym class for example, you told her to 'protect your leader' by using her as a human shield, which then led her to pin you to the ground."

"And don't forget about last week," Daichi added, "You entered her in the _Annual Popularity Contest_ that's taking place in a couple of weeks because she corrected you in front of the business class. After you signed her up she gave you the silent treatment for three days and you guys are unmistakably close, best friends almost."

Kaiba scoffed and couldn't believe their sorry excuse of psychology. He knew Naoko wasn't the type to seek revenge, at least not anymore.

"And you got that from reading her facial expression?" Kaiba questioned.

"Correct."

"If you're so great at reading facial expression, what does this one tell you?" Kaiba challenged.

He narrowed his sapphire eyes through Kenji's metallic-frame glasses to pierce through his hazel orbs expressing his acrimony for the accusation towards the cause of Naoko's immature behaviour. Daichi thought it would be a great time to tease the young CEO.

"Um, I hate you that you know exactly what's going on?"

However, it turned Kaiba's scowl into his infamous glare.

"The first one was a mix of '_you_ accuse_ me_ for someone's actions' and 'I don't believe your mumbo-jumbo' while the second one was giving a 'don't leave now and you'll regret it' type of vibe. Because of that I'm not willing to stick around to find out. Let's go Matsuo."

Cho heard the entire conversation and was arguing with her mind Naoko's true intention for letting her and Kaiba be partners for the project. Naoko knew Cho likes Kaiba so Naoko could have been nice and let them manage an assignment together, however, there was also a chance that Naoko was doing this to seek revenge on the male sempai. Maybe Naoko allowed the idea because she wanted to prove she's not always interfering, but then again, Naoko was the one who arranged for the two to work together. Was Naoko being nice because she knew Cho has an infatuation for Kaiba or was simply seeking revenge for Kaiba's silly idea of a joke during lunch hour? Well, she _did_ peel Cho off of Kaiba during physical education class, she called her judgemental, she chucked her shoe back at her while she was sitting on a tree, she didn't let Kaiba stop her fall before rolling down the hill, she tricked her with the sashimi... oh that damn sashimi.

But she _did_ stopped Ken from increasing the brain damage by sending the rubber ball back at him_... _but, there was that time when Naoko whipped the ball to the back of her head after from tying her shoes. Clearly that was an accident... unless she did it on purpose for clinging onto Kaiba! Then there is the constant yelling but Kaiba said it was Naoko's way of showing respect to her kohai's. Cho weighed out the odds and, as much as Cho wished it was another reason, concluded Naoko's motives must be for revenge purposes.

.:: :: ::.

After the lecture of pathogenic bacteria, the bell chimed to signal the next class: Visual Arts. The next teacher strolled in and started the lesson.

"Okay, project time," Sensei announced 15 minutes later.

"_What is with projects today?_" Cho thought. She was a bit worried about all the projects being due at the same time next Monday.

The teacher, Inoue-sensei, had the class to decide what they would like to showcase in terms of their hobbies. She then had them discuss their ideas with their surrounding classmates while she cruised around partnering students with similar interests. Cho took the opportunity to get to know her admiring sempai.

"I like to bake, Kaiba-kun," Cho announced. "What about you?"

Kaiba sat at his desk with his arms crossed, not caring with whatever came out of Cho's mouth. In a split second, Cho saw Kaiba's eyes widened slightly before a smirk crawled upon his lips. He then stood up and walked towards Inoue-sensei. He shortly returned with a grin of accomplishment plastered all over his face and this had Cho curious. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask but was interrupted when Inoue-sensei arrived at her desk.

"Miyazaki-san," Inoue-sensei called, "what do you like to do during your spare time?"

"I like to bake," Cho replied cheerfully. "I like it when I get to make it all pretty!"

Inoue-sensei couldn't help but chuckle. She then assigned her with Michiyo and Cho didn't mind. She was enlightened that her popular sempai had the same interest.

_Maybe she'll be scratched up by Kitty_.

Cho shook the idea out of her mind and hopped into the empty seat next to Michiyo. Naoko gave her a suspicious stare as Cho smiled.

"It looks like we're partners!"

Naoko's facial expression turned from baffled to irritated in a matter of 0.5 seconds flat. She slowly turned her head, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at the person sitting 2 seats behind Miyazaki. Cho couldn't help but compare Naoko to a creepy doll twisting its head in a horror movie with suspense building, and before you know it, a victim will realize the shuddersome marionette is sending shockwaves of fear as it pierces into their soul. Okay, Cho is being a little exaggerated, but if that was the case Naoko would win the Halloween Award.

The students were given the remainder of class as a "study" period where they were allowed to discuss with their partners about the art project or anything relating to other courses. As the period flew by, it was time for the students' last break of the day.

The students dispersed out of the classroom to enjoy their final freedom between classes before returning for another two sessions. Kaiba stepped out of the classroom to make an important phone call while Cho thought it would be a great time to ask one of his closest friends (a.k.a. the 'apple of his eye' that she wanted to shoot an arrow through) about his personal favourites and hobbies. Just as Cho was about to speak, a tall and well-built male entered the classroom and sat in the desk in front of Naoko. He also had short and layered hair of colour that sat between a light tint of brown and terra cotta red depending on how you looked at it. And his hazel eyes matched very well with his hair shade. Cho was curious of what relation this boy had with Naoko and was going to find out.

"What are you doing here, Ryoki?" Naoko asked, not bothering to look up from her desk as she was finishing rewriting her history notes.

Clearly Naoko knew this boy, enough to call him by his first name. Cho was fascinated of how Ryoki's school uniform outlined his firm biceps. She also couldn't help but notice how toned his upper body was. Her eyes were sparkling with admiration and wondered how often this gentleman worked out at the fitness centre. She traced with her eyes his broad shoulders, his structured jaw line and fair complexion. She just wanted to...

"Miyazaki?" Naoko asked. "Are you okay?"

Cho was covering her mouth, releasing her hands away and then retreated once more. Naoko raised an eyebrow observing this odd child that sat before her and was puzzled of her reaction. Has she not seen a teenage boy in her life? Cho leaned forward, hesitated and then sat back in her seat.

"Miyazaki, what is wrong with you?" Naoko asked once more.

"Can I..." Cho started.

"Can you, what?" Naoko questioned, slowly becoming impatient for her unusual gaze.

"Can I... touch it?" Cho faintly requested as she pointed to Ryoki's arm.

_Unbelievable..._

Ryoki gave a slight chuckle as he stationed his arm onto Cho's desk. Cho looked at Naoko as if asking for permission but saw her rolled her eyes. Cho then looked at Ryoki to make sure it was alright. He gave a nod along with a small smile. At first Cho poked his bicep, but realizing how firm it was, she decided to pat it.

"Wow!" Cho said with astonishment while continue to pat his arm. "You must be really strong, Ryoki-sempai!"

"What are you doing here?" Naoko asked, referring to her question before Cho thought it was necessary to physically harass the boy.

"Can I not see my Ren?" Ryoki responded as he sat back in front of her.

Cho thought it was cute how he referred Naoko as his water lily. Unfortunately, Naoko seemed a bit displeased with the nickname by glaring at him, and quite frankly, Cho couldn't agree more. Naoko's no flower... maybe he should call her 'Rin', Japanese for _cold_.

"Jeez," Ryoki replied, "even as your boyfriend you still give me those dirty looks."

This had Cho become ecstatic.

"_Boyfriend?! Yes! This means I have a chance with Kaiba-kun!_"

"It's only been three weeks Kimura," Naoko spoke.

Cho decided to interrupt their lover's quarrel and get on with her interview before speaking of the devil returns.

"Naoko-sempai," Cho asked, "what does Kaiba-kun like? I want him to like me and I want to know what his favourites are."

Naoko looked up before a smirk crept onto her face. Ryoki took notice of her mischievous grin.

"Oh, no. Naoko, don't. Spare the poor guy."

"**Well**, Miyazaki," Naoko started as she turned to face Cho, "Kaiba-sempai _loves_ duelling, especially with his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. If you're able to inflict damage to three-quarters of his life points, you'll get his attention **for sure**. And if you win, he'll definitely come after you. He also loves _foie gras_ so if you intend of having lunch with him one day, there's a restaurant downtown called _Amaya_ that makes the best foie gras in the country."

Naoko silently snickered while Cho took out her small booklet to take notes.

"What about his habits?" Cho continued to ask. "Is there something I should avoid?"

"Whenever he is working in his office, do not bother him. That is a key point to remember, especially since you'll be working with him tomorrow." Naoko added. "As long as you do what he asks, you'll be fine. He also likes his evening coffee break at quarter after seven and there's this coffee shop just down the street. Make sure it's a _Caffé Americano_ with a shot of _Espresso Macchiato_ and not the _Caramel Macchiato_ with a shot of _Espresso_. It would be better if you ask him yourself so you don't seem like a stalker and don't mention you got the information from me, got it?"

Ryoki couldn't help but slide his palm down his face.

"You are so evil, Naoko," he stated.

"He started it," Naoko replied.

Cho wondered how Naoko knew so much about Kaiba. Was there something between them? Are they related in some way? She also wondered why the two competed against each other in their childish game of Who's The Best. Her curiosity took the best of her as she desired some knowledge between the two sempai's.

"Naoko-sempai," Cho started, "How come you and Kaiba-sempai like to make things difficult for each other?"

"It's always a competition between the two," Ryoki answered. "They like challenging each other since they are both intelligent for their age. It doesn't have to be something intellectual and apparently playing games are something they both enjoy. It's similar to a sibling rivalry and they're not even related. You'll learn to ignore her competitiveness."

"You're just choleric the fact I whooped your ass in Duel Monsters," Naoko remarked as Ryoki gave a small kiss to the side of her head.

"One more thing," Naoko remembered, "if you really want to annoy him, give him a nickname."

Both Ryoki and Cho whipped their attention to the conniving trouble-maker. Cho's eyes were sparkling with eagerness while Naoko viewed the male sempai walking down the hall as he passed by the classroom windows.

"I sense bad karma coming your way, Naoko," Ryoki stated as he slapped his palm to cover his eyes.

"Call him Kaiba-_kins_," Naoko said as she gave a sly smile. "If he asked you to repeat, simply say you called him Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba entered the classroom and took his seat. He focused his attention towards Naoko and Cho while slightly narrowing his eyes at the sight of the red pompom. He noticed Cho's largest grin and Naoko's devilish smirk. He had a bad feeling about his two classmates.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**T.K. -** So there you have it: a snapshot of Cho's past and brief descriptions of residing classmates. I know there are a lot of characters to endure but they'll appear more than the background characters (a.k.a. those that aren't mentioned). If you would like visual aid on what these characters look like they are on my MySpace page under Banners album. You must add me though to access them and if you are planning to add me, please notify me who you are so I don't accidentally decline your request.

I'm sorry if this chapter bore you considering it _is_ longer than my other chapters. Just a heads up, all the opinionated narration are all in Cho's head (you'll understand why later on). And yes, Naoko's boyfriend is introduced, don't hurt me! (goes to hide).

I also apologize if this chapter wasn't as humorous compared to my previous chapters. Anyway, if you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	6. House Cat

**T.K.'s Note (optional):  
**I was browsing around YouTube again and was looking at the same YouTube user from the previous chapter and I'm just really fascinated with the artwork and clips they have found on Nico Nico Douga. I saw the recent one (Tegaki Yugiohx Bad Apple). Although it says it's unfinished, I really like how the clip comes together. I can't wait for when it's complete =). I can't believe that 2 minute clip used 362 sketches / drawings! I guess I may have to start practicing my drawingso I can bring my OCs to life =). I'll start once school is over and when I'm at a steady pace with my fan fictions.

**Currently Listening to:**  
Tiesto 'In Search of Sunrise' albums. I needed instrumental music with minimal lyrics to help get this chapter out. Although majority of his music makes me want to go out and party the night away, it's motivation for me to get this chapter out before the end of my final exams because I have been procrastinating from my studies trying to work on this and I won't be able to study unless I finally update it. Unfortunately, the idea did not work as I am done my exams.

**Disclaimer: **  
I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Kimura Ryoki, Hara Kenji, Matsuo Daichi and other OC's that are not done by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**I have changed the time spent on the subway from half an hour to ten minutes because I'm taking into consideration that Domino City is a suburb of Tokyo. Don't worry, I've updated chapter one. This is also the last chapter I originally wrote by my 15-year-old self. There are several events after this and before the Doom Saga that I still have to put together so any updates from this chapter forward will take a while. Please be patient. If you would like recent entries about my updates please add me on MySpace, LiveJournal, or Vox. Links are on my FanFiction homepage =).

Thanks to _XTwilightxSpiritX_ and _Dreamerbaybee55 _for the review =). And thanks to those who added me to their favourites!

* * *

_Chapter Six: House Cat._

.:: :: ::.

"What did you do?" Kaiba asked as he scanned his desk for any possible lead to a well-set trap.

Cho and Naoko remained muted as they silently smiled to themselves. Feeling like an officer waiting for an answer from a suspect in an interrogation room, Kaiba dismissed his thoughts and contemplated on something more important: how to get out of going over to Miyazaki's place.

The cessation of studies was about to be over and Ryoki took it as a cue to return to his classroom.

"Stay out of trouble, Ren," Ryoki said as he kissed the side of Naoko's head before leaving.

Naoko gave a scoff before rolling her eyes. As Ryoki walked past Cho, he noticed her longing gaze.

"Okay," Ryoki gave in, "this is the last time, Miyazaki-shi."

Cho perked up as Ryoki leaned onto her desk allowing her to pat his biceps for the last time.

"_Oddball,_" Naoko and Kaiba muttered in unison.

The remainder of the day flew by pretty fast: Literature students were to discuss the characters and Business class was a brief understanding of the hospitality industry. Cho bid farewell to her new friends and waited for her science partner at the footwear lockers. Approximately five minutes later the slender male arrived, exchanging his shoes from his metal box.

"If we don't hurry up Kaiba-kins, we'll be stuck with the packed subway station," Cho quickly said while smiling.

Kaiba's eyes abruptly ascended for a possible misinterpretation while tugging his foot into his shoe.

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked, hoping he wasn't having hearing problems.

"I said 'if we don't hurry up Kaiba-kun, we'll be stuck with the packed subway station'," Cho repeated in the same cheery tone.

Kaiba cast off his thoughts and corrected her: "It's Kaiba-_san_ or _sempai_ to you."

Cho mentally swept the sweat off her forehead: "_Thanks for the advice Naoko-sempai_."

Kaiba huffed as he slammed the door to his locker before walking off without Cho. He stood in front of the school gates as he scanned for a specific vehicle.

"Did you forget Kaiba-kun?" Cho asked as she caught up. "You're supposed to take the subway with me. Today we're living my life."

"I'm not stepping foot onto public transit," Kaiba refused.

"Well, Kaiba-san," Cho replied, "It's not up to you what you want to do. We both agreed to live my life today and if my life involves taking the subway, **we are taking the subway**."

Kaiba gave a stoic expression as he eyed the girl for her sudden demonic demand.

"_Oh great, __**another**__ schizophrenic lunatic_," Kaiba speculated.

He knew the symptoms all too well as he experienced individuals being engulfed by nonsense within the past year or two: childish and Toon-crazy Pegasus J. Crawford with his serious hocus-pocus mind-reading trick, Yugi the shrimp constantly talking to himself, Malik Ishtar and his metal wand he calls the 'Millennium Rod' and his Egyptian fairy tale crap, and don't get him started on Bakura Ryou the transfer student. Bakura switches between sane and insane so often he conquered the list of beings to avoid during a mood swing with that _Ringu _beast ranking in second and PMS-ing teenage girls trailing in a close third. He gave an exasperated sigh before giving in.

He turned to his left and walked down the street with Cho trailing close behind. Kaiba whipped out his cell phone and placed it next to his ear.

"Isono, cancel the ride for today," Kaiba ordered. "Pick up Mokuba from school and have him sent to headquarters. Only allow him to be there for a maximum of 5 hours. I'll be in tomorrow morning."

Cho was interested in Kaiba's conversation. Who were Isono and Mokuba? Will she be introduced to them when she works for Kaiba the next day? Cho was looking forward into meeting these new people, hoping she will be able to become close friends with them in order to gain personal information of what Kaiba likes and prefers.

Cho stopped in her tracks when she came into view of a candy shop. Her eyes sparkled as she drooled over the sugary goodness displayed at the front window. Just as she was about to step foot into the store Kaiba grabbed her backpack and dragged her away from the land of sweetness.

"You're hyper and mentally insane enough," Kaiba mentioned irritably, "You don't need more sugar."

Cho frowned and obeyed her sempai's order. They shortly came across a small restaurant.

"Sempai, I'm hungry," Cho announced. "Can we stop in here and eat?"

Kaiba looked behind him and gave a disapproving expression. He sighed and grabbed something out of his school bag.

"Here," he said with irritation as he handed her his lunch container. "Eat this and hurry up. I do not want to face rush hour madness."

Cho fawned over Kaiba's lunch bento and cherished whatever edible material he had in the secret box. She hoped for delicious and high class meal, maybe a snack, only the Rich could eat. She also felt honoured to be eating such succulent aliment made by the top chefs of the country. Without anticipation she opened the lid of the rounded rectangular container and instantly felt like an anvil landed on her head. It was sushi that he took from Naoko's bentobox during lunch hour.

_I'm really starting to hate sushi…_

With her appetite shattered Cho closed the box and handed it back to Kaiba.

"I'm not _that _hungry," Cho replied.

Kaiba snatched the box and stuffed it into his school bag. Shortly after, they walked by a local convenience store.

"Sempai, I'm thirsty," Cho whined. "Can we stop in here so I can get a drink?"

Kaiba inhaled deeply before turning around.

"If we do, will you _stop _having detours?" Kaiba stressed.

Cho nodded her head before giving a small grin.

"Make it quick," Kaiba snarled. "Any longer than 2 minutes I'll call Yoshida-sensei to be exempt from this assignment first thing tomorrow morning. I don't have the patience or the time to waste."

"Arigato Sempai," Cho thanked as she quickly bowed before entering the store.

Little did Kaiba know Cho was actually wandering down the aisles to feed her sugar craving. While Kaiba was waiting outside of the convenience store constantly checking his _Seiko Ananta SNR019 _wrist watch every ten seconds Cho stopped in front of the refrigeration section and scanned the endless amount of fruit beverages. She then burst with enthusiasm.

"Fanta!" Cho gasped as she grabbed a can of the orange flavoured soft drink.

She took a couple of steps before retreating.

"_I'll grab this in case,_" Cho thought as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Cho paid for her beverages at the front counter. She then took a quick glance at the entrance before opening the can of Fanta. She perceived Kaiba waiting impatiently.

"_Where is she?_" Kaiba growled after he grew impatient for waiting a minute and forty seconds.

He averted his acrimonious glare to the glass door and caught sight of Cho exiting. She waddled out with the back of her hand in front of her nostrils before letting out an inaudible hiccup. Then she held her nose as she exhaled through her mouth. Just when Kaiba was about to question if she had any consumption of alcohol she twisted the cap of her water bottle and took a few gulps.

"Okay, time to go!" Cho cheered as she walked away from the convenience store.

"_Explain to me, why, __**why**__ am I paired with a primate that has an attention span of a four-year-old?" _Kaiba debated with his thoughts. "_Sako (small fish). She falters like a depressed and drunken rejected bum at the bar and all for what? Water!_"

Cho's sudden humming and cheery mood snapped Kaiba out of his ranting thoughts. Then Cho started to tilt her head left to right as she sang her song.

"Au bord de la plage y a des coquillages et des caïmans-."

Kaiba was surprised Cho could sing in French, heck, he didn't know she knew another language. Maybe she's not as dimwitted as she appeared to be. Kaiba's curiosity urged him to translate what she was singing.

"Du soir au matin dans tous les recoins les grands boas, les pandas, les babouins, les pingouins chantent tous ce refrain. Trois, quatre, cinq. Cho ka ka o, cho chocolat-"

If Kaiba was capable of exaggerating his high hopes being shot down he would have performed an anime fall. Instead he became more irritated.

"_She's singing about hot chocolate_," Kaiba twitched. "_What does the beach, snakes, pandas and penguins singing a chorus have to do with it?_"

Kaiba's vein began pulsating for every song Cho decided to sing, changing tunes every couple of minutes. His blood boiled while he was death-gripping his school bag hoping she would cease her chirpings before all of his channelled anger would cause him to swing at the female in front of him.

"_I should have asked her where she lived so I could have met her at her place so I wouldn't have to put up with this,_" Kaiba mentally commented. "_I should have called Isono instead of Mokuba during last break to think of an emergency. I should have bribed Yoshida-sensei to be exempted from this ridiculous assignment._"

Cho looked over her shoulders and examined her sempai as she noticed his bitter expression, trying to repress his aversion for the girl leading the way.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Domino City's crowded subway station. Kaiba followed Cho from purchasing a ticket and entering the fare gate to waiting at the designated platform.

"_Kaiba-sempai must be new at this_," Cho sympathized. "_And how much does he carry in his wallet anyway? The machine at Domino City Subway Station doesn't accept ¥2,000 and ¥5,000 notes. He also forgot to retrieve his ticket after passing through the fare gate._"

Meanwhile, Kaiba was not pleased about his subway experience.

"_What a bloody mission!_" Kaiba grumbled. "_How was I supposed to know the machine does not accept ¥2,000 and ¥5,000 notes? They should have the option for those who only carry more than ¥2,000. And no one informed me to retrieve my ticket upon entering. Why do I need to carry it? It's not like they are going to inspect and claim my admission with the amount of subway riders waiting to depart from the station._"

"Kaiba-kun," Cho called.

Kaiba glared at the female for announcing his name in public.

"Before you board you need to turn off your cell phone."

"I beg your pardon?" Kaiba gritted. "What if there is an emergency?"

"Sumimasen Kaiba-sempai," Cho replied, "but it's out of courtesy for the subway riders. It's one of the rules."

Kaiba inhaled deeply while biting his tongue.

"Miyazaki, how long is this ride?" Kaiba asked.

"About half an hour," Cho joked.

"Thir… Thirty minutes?" Kaiba twitched.

"Isono," Kaiba called out once he flipped his cellular device open. "Is everything alright?"

"_Everything is fine, Kaiba-san_."

"How about Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"_He only started five minutes ago but Mokuba-san says Kaiba Corporation is running smoothly._"

"I will be boarding the subway to arrive at a classmate's dwelling for a school assignment very soon and I've been told to have my mobile phone turned off in the meantime," Kaiba explained.

"_Have a safe trip Kaiba-san_."

"It will be off approximately thirty minutes, Isono," Kaiba enunciated. "Thirty. Minutes."

"_No need to worry Kaiba-san,_" Isono assured. "_Mokuba-san is a very intelligent boy and should be able to resolve any complications._"

Kaiba was running impatient for Isono to pick up his plead. He was also aware of Miyazaki gazing attentively into his conversation. Just as he was about threaten Isono he heard a call from the other end of the conversation.

"_Have fun with the assignment Nii-sama!_"

Kaiba stared at his phone as the conversation ended. He growled as he turned off his cell phone. He was determined to find someone to bail him out.

.:: :: ::.

"Sempai," Cho complained. "Why did we have to walk from the station? The bus would have been much faster."

Kaiba remained silent as he continued walking towards Cho's apartment.

"_I shouldn't have laughed at him,_" Cho sighed.

After they arrived at Otemachi Subway Station ten minutes later Kaiba was furious that Miyazaki had lied to him about the time frame. He inserted his ticket into the fare gate upon exiting and Cho was highly amused that Kaiba was expecting his admission to return. He would have passed through the orange transfer gates if Cho hadn't stopped him. She laughed hysterically when Kaiba was baffled with the endless amount of exits listed on the vicinity map.

Once they exited the station Kaiba asked about Miyazaki's address. Upon request Cho gave him the address as he punched it into his cellular device installed with a GPS. She notified him that they would be taking a bus but instead he continued walking. Not wanting to leave her class senior wandering in a city he probably never knew about Cho followed him.

"_Today he was supposed to live my life. Maybe I should apologize_," Cho thought. "_I shouldn't use Gomennasai, it's inappropriate for his status. I could say Sumimasen Deshita but he probably won't forgive me. I know what to say!_"

"Kaiba-sempai," Cho pouted.

Kaiba kept his focus forward, his cerulean eyes on the transparent doors.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita," Cho apologized as she gave a deep bow. "It was not polite to ridicule other people's misfortunes."

Kaiba remained silent as he continued walking. He quickly evaluated the appearance of the glass condominium before entering through the first set of doors. He halted before the second set of doors for Miyazaki to slide her residence card to open the secured portal. After she slid her pass key, a small beep was emitted before a short buzz. She hauled the door before entering the residence.

The lobby was fairly simple with a security officer sitting behind the counter on the left and a large indoor Zen pond on the right. As Cho passed the pond, she made a turn to the hallway to the right of the elevator.

"I need to check for mail, hold on," Cho called out to Kaiba as he stood beside the hallway entrance.

A couple of minutes later Cho returned to her senior classmate with a few envelopes. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of him with his famous narrowed sapphire scowl. Kaiba was mentally taking notes of Miyazaki's average life.

"_Walking to the subway: fair bit of distance from the institution. Detours: distracted easily. Takes the subway: she does not live in town. Bussing for a short distance: lazy._"

Cho was curious of what her sempai was thinking of or what she may have done for him to express his stoic facial feature at her. She pressed the button for the elevator to arrive, feeling slightly ecstatic for his undivided attention towards her. She hoped the elevator ride to her designated floor would create a conversation between the two students to become well acquainted.

Cho was contemplating what topics would be suitable for a discussion. For starters, she could ask about what her day would be like 'working' at Kaiba Corporation the next day once she ends class, but today was all about walking in Cho's shoes. Normally, her and Gem would discuss about their plans for the week to inform each other their whereabouts on the ride up or talk about anything interesting that happened during the day. However, Cho speculated that Kaiba was not one to hold a casual conversation unless you're spewing insults towards each other. She had to figure out a common denominator both students had.

A small ring signalled the arrival of the elevator as soft music was playing in the background. Both entered the enclosed conveyor while Cho pondered about a conversation starter. She routinely pressed the top button as the elevator began to ascend.

"_Hmm… something Gem and I would talk about…_" Cho asked herself as she lightly tapped her lips.

The silence between the adolescences was nerve wracking to Cho as she demanded her brain to fish out a topic… _any _topic. She thought back to her advice from her class senior, Naoko, and then an idea came to mind. It may be personal but it was worth a shot, especially if it involved Kaiba becoming a potential significant other. She knew how he was around Michiyo, playing the same game she was when it came to determining who would snap first as they drove each other to their breaking point, but she also questioned if Kaiba may have feelings for this Queen Bee of Domino High who strolled around the school with her flowing piceous hair. If she wanted Kaiba to be considered as a potential candidate Cho would need to obtain information about his and Naoko's friendship and eliminate the competition somehow. Kimura Ryoki said they have a sibling rivalry despite the fact they weren't related, however, it caused some doubts.

"Kaiba-kun," Cho asked as she turned to face him. "How close are you and Naoko-sempai?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow for her random inquiry.

"Why does it matter?" He replied back as he stood tall with his arms crossed in front of him, not bothering to return Cho's unnecessary gaze.

"Well," Cho started. She had to think of a reasonable answer and fast.

"Kimura said you and Michiyo have this sibling rivalry regarding the fact you two aren't related. I've also been told you are anti-social and by the looks of it, I can see that it's true. But what I don't get is that Michiyo is the only girl you communicate with. Even by hearing what Hara and Matsuo said, you two seemed really close. What makes Michiyo different than the other girls?"

"Again, why does it matter?" Kaiba repeated as he became aggravated for her need to obtain his personal opinion on the female classmate.

"It may be early to tell but I like you Kaiba-sempai," Cho admitted. "I want to know what you like and get to know you better."

_Oh great, another fan girl._

"But," Cho paused.

Kaiba slightly averted his attention to his left while still holding his stoic features.

"But what?" He asked.

"But if you like Naoko-sempai I think you should tell her."

Kaiba scoffed at Cho's remark.

"Who in the right mind would assume I have feelings for Michiyo?"

"Well to start off, you two are always around each other," Cho replied.

"She chose to be around me and I don't mind her presence. She's not one of those pestering fan girls."

"Okay, but then there's lunch hour and you telling her to eat," Cho responded, but her eyes bulged as she remembered that both Kaiba and Naoko were not aware at the time of her and Kaori Kawasaki were observing the two senior classmates. "So I've been told."

Kaiba stiffened as he learned he may have a potential stalker in the near future. He was irked for having a personal conversation with a lunatic in an elevator of a condominium outside of Domino City. He became baffled about why he was having this interrogation with Miyazaki.

_Why is this ride taking so long?_

He scowled at the buttons and realized the lit disk to the Pent House. Miyazaki's living condition perplexed Kaiba as he started to question what type of person this Miyazaki really is. Cho took his silence as a form of collecting his thoughts.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kaiba-kun," Cho added. "It's okay to have feelings for someone."

"I don't have these so-called _feelings _for her to begin with," Kaiba retorted. "She's just someone I can tolerate unlike those infatuated devotee that makes up half of the student population."

"But why do you pay attention to Michiyo a lot more than other girls aside from the fact she's not a fan of yours?" Cho asked. She was unsure of why Naoko had the power to have Kaiba concerned for her got her riled up. "You must like her in some way to notice her."

Kaiba contemplated on a reasonable response. Sure, Miyazaki had no right asking personal questions about a student they were discussing without their consent but if he remained silent Cho would take it as a form of denial.

"Because I owe her brother a favour by keeping an eye on her," he replied. "I've known her family for quite some time now and she resembles as a younger sibling."

Kaiba hoped it was enough for Miyazaki to drop the topic. He was unsure how much longer he could divert the subject away from Michiyo before he revealed too much information about the favour. If Miyazaki found out about why Kaiba has taken the courtesy, he would face a very pissed off Michiyo the next day. Although he attend school twice a week, Michiyo had access to enter his corporation while he was working and access to his mansion to keep Mokuba company some of the time, not to mention she has his cell phone number, land phone number and business number for emergency purposes. He regretted for placing her as his personal assistant considering she knew how his mind worked. It was as if she could predict his next move, next decision, next reaction, and next question.

"Oh," Cho quietly said. She was content the fact she was able to experience this caring side to the well-known ruthless CEO of the largest gaming corporation of Japan. She also smiled for the response of the two class seniors' friendship as it confirmed that Kaiba did not look at Michiyo for someone to engage a serious relationship with. She pondered at what Michiyo's brother may have done in order for Kaiba to accept this large favour but decided not to push with further questions.

Kaiba took her silence as a sign of accomplishment but couldn't help reflect why he agreed upon such semi-burdening request. Her brother may be 'residing' in Akita now, however, the memory of that one day still haunted his mind.

As he recalled, it was the time during Battle City before Malik was duelling Yugi for the Battle City championship title. Sure, Kaiba thought he was better suited for the title as well as the Egyptian God cards considering he was number one at an international level, but Yugi somehow got lucky and drew the card he needed to win the duel by using Diffusion Wave-Motion after defusing his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

After the pointless duel with the third-rate duellist and the Egyptian fairy tale by Ishtar about helping Yugi to save the world Kaiba received a call from one of Michiyo's brothers. Michiyo was negligent for not having her cell phone on hand so they contacted him instead. He handed her his cellular device for a short time before having it handed back to him with her eldest brother requesting to speak with him. It was then he noticed Michiyo became anxious about something.

He remembered he was irritated that day and what the Michiyo brothers wanted was beyond his understanding.

"_Is Syren nearby?" _he remembered the eldest Michiyo brother, Tai, asking.

Kaiba peered over his shoulder and noticed she was too busy biting her thumb while pacing back and forth. After informing her whereabouts Tai explained the situation and requested a fairly difficult favour.

The ring of the elevator brought Kaiba's trail of thoughts into his current surrounding as Cho stepped out to attend the corridor of her residence. She unlocked her door and paused.

"Careful, usually me and Gem have to make sure our cat doesn't pounce on us once we walk in," Cho warned.

"It's 'Gem and I'," Kaiba corrected.

"Oh, you know Gem too?" Cho asked.

"No, I was correcting your grammar," Kaiba retorted.

"Maybe that's why the teachers are out to get you," Cho muttered.

Cho poked her head through a small opening of the door.

"Just don't turn your back to her," Cho warned once again.

"What harm would a cat do?" Kaiba scoffed.

"I'm telling you sempai, my cat is fairly large."

"Ooh, I'm about to be attacked by an oversized house cat," Kaiba quipped. "Make sure there's an ambulance nearby."

"Don't worry, there is," Cho replied as she entered the residence.

Both teenagers entered the Pent House. Upon entering Kaiba took notice of the high ceilings and the fairly large glass windows occupying the back wall with the view of the city. There was also a patio filled with outdoor seating and a few planted trees. He followed Cho into the living room where she placed her book bag onto the floor. He scanned the area and noticed the lounge atmosphere with the tan leather seats, the grand sandy-coloured rug, smooth honey hardwood floors, and the unlit fireplace on the side. His inspection was interrupted by an obnoxious call.

"Kitty!" Cho bellowed. "Cho-sama has a friend over, come and say hi."

"I don't care about your overweight feline," Kaiba snarled. "Just hurry up so we can finish your pathetic routines."

However, Cho ignored his comment. She continued to make kissing noises to lure her house pet out of its hiding while continuing to call its name.

"You're wasting your time," Kaiba remarked. "You're talking to a domestic pet for crying out loud."

Cho continued to call for it and made her way to the living room.

"Give it up Miyazaki, your deaf feline won't-"

Kaiba was muted as he witnessed the large tabby cat appear from behind the side walls while Cho smiled back at him.

.:: :: ::.

Dinner service was executing pretty well at the Domino Diamond Hotel where Michiyo Naoko and her brother worked at. The kitchen and front of house staffs were on a roll and there was nothing that could stop their pleasant mood. Nothing except for a couple of incompetent employees who thought could slip past the Gordon Ramsay of Japan in-training. Yes, despite the fact that Naoko was new to the team, she badgered about the quality and the appearance of the food the most. Most of the employees despise her power as the expediter as she uses her demanding persona, but if it meant maintaining the reputation of the hotel she will use whatever force to succeed.

"Michiyo-san!" The general manager called out. "Call on line 3!"

"Tell them I'm busy at the moment!" She yelled back.

"He says it's urgent," the general manager mentioned.

"_He_?"

Naoko gave an exasperated sigh before sprinting to the nearest cordless phone.

"This _better _be good Sempai," Naoko snarled as she walked back to her station. "I'm in the middle of dinner service."

"_How can you be sure it was me?_" Kaiba asked on the other end.

"Nii-sama is working and my friends knew better **not** to call me during meal time. Make it quick."

"_This is important_," Kaiba muttered.

Unfortunately, Naoko was unable to hear his plead over the rowdy chatter in the kitchen.

"Speak up, Sempai," Naoko commanded.

Kaiba spoke louder but was still silent as if he was running away from the cops.

"_I need you to think of an emergency_," Kaiba asked.

_You have got to be fuckin' kidding me…_

"Sempai, I'm awfully busy at the moment-EH! Where are you going with that?"

Naoko's sudden outburst startled Kaiba.

"Listen, I'll check on your brother after my shift."

Naoko glared at the server who thought could past her.

"Would you serve that? Are you blind? It's fuckin' burnt! Hiroshima, start over!"

The server rolled his eyes and turned around to give back to one of the line cooks.

"_You do realize that if you don't you'll face quality time with your biggest fan in the near future,_" Kaiba coerced silently.

"You do that and I swear I'll make sure she'll stalk you 24/7."

"_Who said it was Miyazaki? I'm talking about Hara Kenji._"

"I can put up with Kenji," Naoko replied as she inspected the next set of plates. "He's not that bad minus the fact he scores a 15 on the creeper scale."

She waved her hands to signal the waiters she approved.

"If it makes you feel better I'll work on the assignment Yamaguchi-sensei so kindly paired us for and I'll make sure Mokuba calls you before he goes to bed. Entrees for table 8!"

"_Michiyo, you don't understand the circumstances I-"_

Naoko was becoming irritated and prayed the words she was about to say wouldn't cost her employment at Kaiba Corporation.

"Advice for you Sempai: Suck it up."

With that Naoko hung up and returned to her shift.

.:: :: ::.

"_A 'man-eater' cat… Is that what you were afraid of, her __**house cat**_?" Mokuba asked on the other line before bursting with laughter.

Kaiba was furious for the amount of ridicule he was receiving from his brother and the pompous teenage girl.

"I'm serious! Her feline would be classified as a rare species! Its fur has this…"

Kaiba had to think of an adjective both teenagers would be familiar with.

"Fuzzy-peach colouration-"

"_HAHA HAHA HA~_"

"It's snowy beneath and has some form of striations-"

"_So,_" Naoko interrupted, "_You're afraid this rare breed of a __**tabby cat**__ will devour you?_"

The two childish individuals were laughing hysterically.

"It's not a tabby cat!" Kaiba snapped. "It's a panthera tigris altaica!"

Kaiba heard silence on the other end of the conversation.

"_In simple terms, please?_" Naoko asked.

Kaiba palmed his face before inhaling deeply.

"Tora!" Kaiba roared.

For a couple of intelligent students, his brother and Naoko certainly did not know the technical name for a Siberian Tiger.

"_Awesome!_" both teenagers exclaimed.

"I'm outside of Domino City residing with a panthera tigris altaica and a possibility of being slaughtered the next morning, does it not concern you?"

"_If Miyazaki was able to have the species residing with her, it can't be that bad._" Naoko replied. "_Plus, I've seen how fast you run. If you could run to safety before an island explodes I'm pretty sure you can somehow outrun a tiger, just don't face your back to it_."

"How the hell do you expect me to run forward if I need to see where I am going, causing my back to face it?"

"_You're smart, you'll think of something,_" Naoko lazily answered. "_Anyway, it's getting late. See you doyōbi (Saturday) sempai~._"

Kaiba closed his cell phone as he ran his hand through his chestnut-coloured hair. He needed to ensure he will be in one piece the next morning.

After a good half hour of debate, both Miyazaki and Kaiba agreed (more like Kaiba demanded) for Kaiba to slumber in Cho's room as he felt the need to be quarantined in an enclosed bedroom instead of out in the open known as the living room. The entire pent house was silent and after a couple of hours Cho removed herself from the living room couch before walking back to her room. She yearned for the comfort of her own bed and decided to join Kaiba. Without thinking of the consequences Cho slid underneath the sheets and slipped into deep dormancy.

* * *

**T.K. – Sako**= small fish. I've read somewhere that this is what Kaiba calls weak people / weak duel monsters, English equivalent to a 'weakling'. Since _bonkotsu _belongs to Katsuya (Joey) I figured Cho gets the nickname _sako_.

The song Cho was singing was "Cho Ka Ka O", at least the GummyBear version of it. The original song, I believe, is by Annie Cordy. Same tune though. 'Cho ka ka o' in French would be 'chaud cacao', which pretty much translate to hot cocoa / hot chocolate.

**Tora** = tiger.

**To **_**Dreamerbaybee55**_: Isono / Roland is Kaiba's right-hand man / business advisor. He appeared a lot during the Battle City saga as the person who announces the battles, kind of like a referee. He's always wearing sunglasses and has dark green / dark teal hair. But Isono's job is pretty much being Kaiba's right-hand man. And I promise this is the last sushi joke on Cho xD.

I am sorry for this excessively long chapter. I should learn to be consistent with my writing. Anyway, there you have it: an eventful day of walking in Cho's shoes. Yes, Miyazaki likes to make a situation awkward, haha. She likes to ask questions that do not necessarily concern her, but she's curious. And Kaiba's complicated so I am sorry if he was a _little _out of character. You also had a mere glimpse of Naoko's past. Her past will be explained eventually. And the conversation between when Kaiba was introduced to the house pet and before he called Naoko at work will be explained in the next chapter.

If you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	7. Did You Know

**T.K.'s Note:  
**I got this out a day late than my original deadline (hangs head in shame). On the plus side, Miyagi Gem finally appears! I know I may have mentioned somewhere that you will be introduced to the other Queen Bee of Domino High (Aya Sasaki) but I promise she is mentioned in the next chapter. In the meantime, let's see what Miyazaki has in store for us.

**Currently Listening to:f**  
Adam Lambert. Listening to CD while making dinner too. It has no relation to the chapter, just simply stating what I'm currently listening to.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Miyagi Gem, Kimura Ryoki, and other OC's that are not done by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**If you see any spelling errors or characters mixed up, **please** let me know! Chapter 6 I had "Ishida-sensei" written twice for the science teacher when her name is really Yoshida-sensei! I noticed it while writing this chapter and was like "... WAIT, if the science teacher is Yoshida then what's the Social Studies teacher's name?" I find it was Yamaguchi and then I remembered about Inoue the art teacher. It turned out that I got Ishida by combining Inoue and Yoshida (smacks head). Anyway, special thanks to _Dreamerbaybee55 and XTwilightxSpiritX _for reviewing! Enjoy this next segment of _Just a Crazy Girl_.

P.S. – I apologize in advance for certain celebrity bashing in this chapter so I change celebrities' names to avoid major fans rampaging my reviews or inbox n_n;;. Keep in mind that they are my OC's opinions! I also have a slight confusion on family terms in Japanese. Please let me know if I have used them correctly and if I haven't explain to me why that may not be the case.

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Did You Know?_

.:: :: ::.

Miyazaki Cho was looking forward to the day's events as she sat in her seat of her first class Tuesday morning: She somehow convinced Kaiba to give her a ride to school in his luxurious vehicle, her best friend Miyagi Gem called last night and told her she would be arriving at school some point during lunch hour, and most of all she was ecstatic to introduce Gem to her new friends.

Although, the start of the day could have been better considering Cho had a wake-up call by General Kaiba roaring, "_Miyazaki, what the hell are you doing here?_" at five in the morning. He may have been quarantined by the Siberian tiger but it didn't stop her from getting a good night's rest. And what was the big deal anyway? It wasn't like they have done anything unmentionable by sleeping in the same bed.

She propped her head onto her curled hand as she reflected of the events that happened the day before since she arrived to school in advance no thanks to her class senior's desire to attend work at an early hour. It was an eerie feeling being the sole student in the empty classroom but nonetheless she needed the silence to hear her thoughts.

After introducing the house pet to Kaiba, his expression was either bafflement trying to comprehend the situation or the type of expression for having a hunch that something horrible was about to occur. It certainly muted him for a short while before asking why she had a rare specimen under her roof. She simply replied she had to "save the species" and had supporting legal documents claiming she was allowed to accommodate the endangered animal. He was not convinced until she provided the authentic documentations. The two classmates were silent shortly after as she was completing the day's homework while he toiled on Kaiba Corporation's amusement park planning to be opened in the States. However, despite how tranquil Kitty was, Kaiba had to make sure he had full sight of the exotic house pet in prevention of being attacked from behind.

The land phone rang and Cho excused herself from her educational practice sheets to pick it up. Upon learning that it was Gem who called, she returned to her tasks only to find Kaiba missing from his seat. She figured he went for a bathroom break since his portable piece of technology replaced the human being. Gem brought the exciting news that her parents have moved to Australia so they could visit them more often. With her father's new job situated in Sydney, both girls planned a wonderful vacation of sight-seeing and attractions. They caught up by exchanging two days' worth of gossip and the anticipation of introducing Cho's new friends to her best friend.

Cho found a movement crawling at the corner of her eye as she spotted the familiar raven hair of Queen Bee number one entering the classroom with her tresses tied into a high pony tail held together by a cerulean satin ribbon. Naoko raised an eyebrow while she slowed her pace, trying to comprehend the reason for the early bird. She returned to her usual pace before taking her seat by the window upon realizing that Cho was "walking in Kaiba's shoes" today. Cho was concerned on Naoko's partner as Kawasaki Kaori did not follow after.

"Where's Kawasaki?" Cho asked.

"I don't know," Naoko simply replied.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? Whose life are you supposed to live today?"

"I am supposed to live her life today," Naoko explained. "We both agreed to start this assignment once school commence this morning."

"But that leaves you one day short."

"Which is why we are including _nichiyōbi_ (Sunday) since we could not get out of work yesterday."

"But Sunday is supposed to be a day off so we can write the report."

"It is recommended that Sunday is the day to write the reflection on this assignment but I have already spoken with Yoshida-sensei and she said that it was acceptable."

Naoko gave an irritated sigh and pulled out a novel to discontinue the conversation with Miyazaki. Naoko had finished the French novel the night before but she needed something to give the illusion that she was too busy to further continue a conversation with the dodge ball ditz. As she flipped the pages every minute or so she couldn't help but replay the phone conversation from the night before.

She arrived at the Kaiba mansion after her long shift at the hotel to check up on the youngest Kaiba, just like she had promised her class senior. She was greeted with a large, black hair ball she recalled threatening him to chop off a year ago –and at one point in time she had succeeded... until she found out he wore a wig. They asked each other how their days went and went to dial Kaiba's mobile phone. He shortly picked up the call.

"You seemed tense earlier, Sempai," Naoko teased. "And I am sorry about the rude advice, but you know how it is when you are dedicated to your career."

"So Nii-sama, how's the assignment going?" his younger brother Mokuba asked. "I heard from Naoko-chan that you had called her during dinner service. Was it that bad?"

"_It was horrible enough that I had to be stuck with a sorry excuse of a science partner for the day, but my own __**brother**__ bailed on an opportunity to save his older brother from torture._"

"So?" Naoko commented. "So what if you have difficulties communicating with the female specie, you better start somewhere."

Both Naoko and Mokuba chuckled at her response. If they knew Kaiba as well as they thought they do, teasing him with the facts of life seemed to degrade his masculinity, not to mention his ego as Naoko so longed to deteriorate.

"_It's not the girl I'm concerned about; it's her man-eater domestic feline._"

"A man-eater cat?" Mokuba asked. "Is that what you were afraid of, her **house cat**?"

"_I'm serious! Her feline would be classified as a rare specie! Its fur has this... fuzzy peach colouration-_"

Naoko and Mokuba laughed hysterically at the moment they heard his choice of adjectives.

"_It's snowy beneath and has some form of striations-_"

Naoko collected his description as she placed a visual into that noggin of hers of what this animal had looked like and the first image that she could come up with was an orange tabby. She tried her best to contain her laughter.

"So... you're afraid this rare breed of a **tabby cat** will devour you? Haha haha ha~!"

Naoko ignored his plead until she heard an unfamiliar term in the Japanese language: 'pantera tiguris arutaika'. Was he trying to say something in a different language with a Japanese accent? She couldn't decipher his vocabulary.

"In simple terms, please?" Naoko remembered asking.

"_Tora!_" he roared back.

Oh, a tiger! He was trying to say a _panthera tigris altaica. _Some believe the word 'panthera' is derived from the Greek word πάν _pan _meaning "all" and _th__ē__r _meaning "beast of prey" since they hunt and can kill almost everything. Upon some research Naoko remembered during fifth grade Endangered Species project, _panthera_ group pretty much includes the well-known large cats such as tigers, lions, jaguars, and leopards. _Panthera tigris_ specifies that it is a tiger and by adding _altaica_ after it specifies that it is a Siberian tiger. Oh yeah, even after all those years Naoko is still a know-it-all.

At the moment, Naoko smiled for the praising comment toward herself before comprehending the unique idea of a domestic animal. Naoko and Mokuba failed bottling their enthusiasm for a rare form of a 'house friend'.

"_I'm outside of Domino City residing with a panthera tigris altaica and a possibility of being slaughtered the next morning, does it not concern you?_"

To be honest, Naoko was the least worried about his current situation. If Miyazaki was able to have the endangered specie residing with her, it shouldn't be a problem, therefore, he should be fine. Adding on, she recalled of the time they were captured as part of Noah's virtual reality world as they were racing against time to evacuate the self-destructing island. If he was able to escape death then, escaping death against a wild cat should be a piece of cake.

She heard silence on the other end of the conversation, assuming he had asked a question. She stuck with the suitable answer she had used for months to avoid him catching she was inattentive.

"You're smart, you'll think of something. Anyway, it's getting late. See you _doy__ō__bi_ sempai~."

Naoko was brought back into physical existence as she noticed Miyazaki tapping her desk at a steady rhythm. Naoko tilted her head to the left to zone out every noise except to those exiting her earphones. In the silent classroom, Naoko could hear perfectly and was easily disturbed when Miyazaki was listening to a teen pop star, recognizable with its nasally congested voice known as Kylie Cyprus or Lana Montana. Right now Cho was lip singing the lyrics to some song about an Ice Cream Dance. Refusing to allow Miyazaki's music to pollute her binaural senses, Naoko inserted her own ear phones and cranked the volume to her rave-influenced ones. This was going to be a long day...

.:: :: ::.

"_Advice for you Sempai: Suck it up_."

Kaiba's eye twitched as he recalled Naoko's crude comment over the phone the day before while sitting in his office since seven in the morning. How dare she spoke to him as if their statuses were equal! Not only was he her classmate but her employer as well. This teenage school girl shall face the consequences of treating the most successful CEO of the gaming corporation in a similar way to... to... to a commoner! He will not take her bullshit idea of an 'advice' the same way of a mere _bonkotsu_.

Kaiba checked the time displayed on his laptop and found it was a quarter after eleven. There was a video conference with a "Theme Park Administrator" from America he had to congregate in fifteen minutes so the call to the conniving twat of a personal assistant would have to wait. Given by the length of the meeting it should not take longer than an hour, an hour and a half at the most. Regardless of when the congregation concluded Kaiba planned to call his employee during her lunch break.

.:: :: ::.

Cho returned to the classroom feeling sore from her laps around the track field during physical education. She had never felt so dehydrated in her life and this was only gym class! She let out a heavy sigh while she sat in her fourth period science class, watching the second hand of the clock tick away. It was eleven-twenty and she had another forty minutes before the school's lunch break.

"_All I wanted to do was jog with her_," Cho muttered bitterly.

Cho reflected on her class senior's action during the high school version of a marathon. On Ito-sensei's command, the female class jogged around the track while the male class were in the field. She caught up to Naoko but then she sped up. Cho tried to keep at the same pace as her senpai but Naoko continued to sprint faster. Eventually Cho gave up and jogged next to her new friend Anzu. Cho quickened her pace but Naoko was a step ahead of her and accelerated to make sure they was on complete opposite end of the track until the end of class. Cho even tried slowing down or walking so that her class senior would pass her eventually but Naoko was walking as well. When Ito-sensei called out to her and asked why she wasn't continuing, she made up some bullshit excuse saying, "_I'm setting the standard low. If I were to excel all the time, there would be no room for improvement_."

"_Setting the standard low my foot! Just admit the fact that I am a potential threat to you for Kaiba-sempai's affection!"_ Cho roared mentally. "_You have Ryoki-sempai so step aside, you had your chance. If I hadn't crashed into Kaori while you wove through five minutes before class ended I would have... UGH!_"

Cho looked at the chalkboard and noticed everyone was staring at her. She blinked a couple of times before comprehending the ruffled sheet of lined paper under her right fist.

"I know this class may be boring to you, Miyazaki-san, but please bear with us for another forty minutes," Yoshida-sensei commented as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Cho gave a sweat drop before standing from her seat to apologize.

"Sumimasen Yoshida-sensei, it won't happen again."

Cho let out a silent sigh as Yoshida accepted her apology before turning around to continue writing on the green chalkboard.

After a half an hour, the lecture portion of the class about deoxyribonucleic acid was finished. Yoshida allowed her students to discuss the possibilities of human genetics among each other in the last ten minutes. Cho sat next to Naoko and waited for her to respond first. Naoko noticed her existence and chose to ignore her.

"Guess you don't want to discuss human genetics, do you?" Cho asked.

"Nope," Naoko simply replied as she rewrote her science notes into a neater form.

Cho observed her class senior while trying to conjure a conversation topic. Maybe she could speak in English. That way, if Naoko did not understand what Cho had asked, it would make Cho the more intelligent student in this current discussion.

"Did you know there is only one girl Smurf?" Cho asked.

Naoko abruptly stopped writing and raised an eyebrow. Cho knew the expression too well, also known as the "dot-dot-dot-THE-HELL?" look. Cho was satisfied for Naoko being unresponsive.

"Yes, I know," Naoko replied back fluently in English as she resumed writing her notes.

_Damn it, I forgot she could speak English as well._ (Author's Note: Clearly -_-)

"How are there so many of them?" Cho pondered as the question came upon her. She had been curious about that fact for many years and to no avail had an answer. If Naoko was as intelligent as every one else had said, she would have some form of explanation about this retro wonder.

"I don't know," Naoko responded, praying she would not have to put actual thought into the reply for Miyazaki to comprehend. "_Just great, she made me write Smurf instead of senshokutai (chromosomes). Where's my white-out tape..._"

"If she's the only Smurfette, then that means..." Cho paused. "That means she would have to make up the population!"

"_This window looks so tempting to jump out of right now,_" Naoko sighed while she glanced to her left.

In the meantime Cho had a disgusted expression plastered upon her face.

"Ewwww!" Cho whimpered.

"It's a fricken' cartoon, Miyazaki," Naoko remarked.

Unfortunately, Cho was too caught up with the fact of the Smurf World.

"All the other Smurfs look about the same age as her except Papa Smurf," Cho conjectured. "EWWW! She did it with Papa Smurf?"

"Okay, I _seriously_ didn't need that mental image," Naoko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mama and Papa Smurf must have had Smurfette and then Mama Smurf died and EWWW~!" Cho continued as she rapidly flapped her hands.

"Miyazaki, it's a fuckin' cartoon, get over it."

"They have a whole town of them," Cho whined. "And she sometimes flirts with them, and EWW~! It's so sick and wrong on so many levels..."

"Miyazaki, how can you be sure that they're not on this whack-up town of only male Smurfs and Smurfette was the only girl Smurf who wanted to tag along while the other girl Smurfs are at a different place?" Naoko snarled.

"That's possible..." Cho whispered.

Naoko took Cho's silence as time to comprehend the alternative reason.

"_**God**__, I'm on the fish wire border line of turning her blue myself!_"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Matsuo Daichi and Hara Kenji were eavesdropping on their debate.

"_Did you get what they were talking about?_" Matsuo asked inaudibly to his classmate, curious about Naoko's sudden rage.

"_I'm not exactly sure,_" Kenji replied. "_They were speaking in English the entire time, something about a family of Smurfs?_"

"What the hell is a Smurf?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders as they both continued to observe their classmates until the end of class.

.:: :: ::.

It was finally time for the students of Domino High to feed their famished souls. Naoko remained at her seat as she packed her lunch for the day while half of the students in the class left to attend the cafeteria line. Anzu Mazaki asked Cho if she would like to join their group for lunch, however, Cho politely declined. She had promised Gem that she would remain in her classroom in case Gem arrived at the school early. Cho felt ecstatic for the fact that Gem could be walking through those doors any minute now.

Cho opened her bento box containing a serving of rice with portions of sweet potato, greens, and grilled pork. She grinned widely for her delectable lunch until she heard an audible sigh appearing from her left two rows down. She glanced at Naoko as she caught sight of her class senior placing her slender fingers to the right of her forehead while her back was slightly hunched as if she was hanging her head in shame or embarrassment.

Cho peered over to have a better view of Naoko's silent complaint until she became overwhelmed by the level of cuteness known as Naoko's lunch. There were two spherical packs of rice garnished with skilfully carved pieces of ham and dried seaweed representing little porkers in a field of broccoli and flower-shaped carrots. In another container similar to the one holding captive of the adorable round pigs were a couple of strawberries with carved faces, a perfectly hard boiled egg sliced in half, and a small skewer of a meatball with a cherry tomato at each end. Lastly, in the third compartment of the stackable lunch container stashed slices of fresh fruits and raw vegetable sticks.

Jealousy circulated through Cho's veins as more amiable traits surfaced the devil-in-disguise. If Naoko was not so easily annoyed, blunt, popular among peers, and close to Cho's crush she would have been the ideal Best Friend taking into account that Naoko was a great excuse-maker, outspoken, and has a very creative imagination judging by her school meal. But of course, the chance was shattered when Naoko displayed her close connection to Cho's future darling Kaiba and her aversion of the bubbly teenage girl.

Cho resumed to her seat to feed her starving organ before placing one of her musical bud into her aural senses.

"Itadakimasu!" Cho chanted prior to picking up a small portion of rice. She planted it into her mouth as she devised a plan to degrade the popular senior's status. Cho was unsure of why she loathed this student or why she was determined to destroy her reputation. It's not the fact she was _jealous_ of her power to captivate awareness of her presence unintentionally, no. She couldn't quite place the desire to somehow 'expose' the piceous-hair school senior the students wanted to adore. The unknown motive was locked at the back of Cho's mind, itching to be discovered. She was debating whether it was the right thing to do, however, her gut-feeling told her to let it go while the voices in her scatty mind told her otherwise; that it is what Naoko needed to put her in her place, that she _deserve_ this. As usual, the silent power of speech that dwelled within her mind was much stronger than her intuition and agreed that she must conjure a plan.

"Miyazaki, do you mind turning down your Lana Montana music?" Naoko calmly demanded, disrupting Cho from her devious plans.

"It's not Lana Montana; it's Kylie Cyprus," Cho corrected, offended that Naoko couldn't tell the difference.

"Same thing," Naoko replied indifferently.

Cho gasped as if there were glass windows placed next to her ears shattering to the sound of a supersonic explosion.

"No they are not!" Cho defended. "Lana has brown hair while Kylie has blonde hair and more of a pop genre!"

"Miyazaki, they're the same person," Naoko bit back.

"I know that, but you can't call Lana Kylie and vice versa."

"Again, they're the same... person," Naoko hissed refraining from using further profanity as well as being irritated for repeating herself. "She's Kylie to begin with, she puts a tawny wig and then she's Lana. However you look at it she's a pop star wannabe with an identity crisis."

"She revealed her secret eventually so she doesn't have this 'identity crisis'," Cho corrected again before rolling her eyes.

"You know what? I don't even know why I am having this discussion with you," Naoko exasperated.

Naoko gave a low growl before counting to three. As she calmed her nerves she resumed to her kindergarten-like meal, not before she gave a menacing glare of spewing daggers towards the bothersome classmate in hopes of erasing her existence.

Twenty minutes later the fiery boyfriend of the blue-eyed nemesis strolled into the classroom as he greeted her with a peck to the side of Naoko's head prior to seating himself in the desk in front of his 'water lily' (ren). He helped himself to a carrot stick from Naoko's stackable lunch container before asking her what was new. Naoko inhaled deeply followed by a controlled exhale through her nostrils. Ryoki sensed his girlfriend-for-three-weeks already irked. Evidently, he arrived at the wrong time.

"Miyazaki, do you **mind** turning your music lower?" Naoko snarled.

Cho raised an eyebrow for Naoko's rash demand.

"I thought you like party music," Cho speculated. "Judging by your techno music you blasted this morning."

"I do," Naoko admitted, "just not by Kylie Cyprus."

"What's wrong with Kylie Cyprus?" Cho asked, once again offended that Naoko didn't like her favourite pop star.

"She has a _very_ irritating nasal sound to her voice."

"So does Nelly Staccato," Cho retorted as she recalled hearing some of Nelly's music in Naoko's playlist.

"At least she's not a wannabe," Naoko quipped back. "And don't get me started on how Kylie blathers. I fear for when she performs her so-called good deeds to the children as she subconsciously expectorate saliva pooled at the bottom of her mouth while she read them a fairy tale in the library. Now, don't provoke me to repeat again."

Naoko glared at her with blue flames flickering in her cerulean eyes. Cho raised her eyebrows while she perched her lips. No one, and she meant _no one_, tells her to turn off her Kylie Cyprus music. She narrowed her eyes towards the demon within her senior, also known as Naoko's piranha temper, before the corner of her glossy lips raised slightly upwards. By a swift rotation clockwise on her lavender iPod Nano the volume of Naoko's demise had risen.

Naoko inhaled sharply as she whipped her demonic scowl towards the red head in front of her. On the other hand, Ryoki was amused as he gave a light chuckle for her short fuse. He focused on Cho, evident with a satisfied smirk plastered upon her features, as she faced forward. Cho purposely sang the lyrics to aggravate Naoko and it took every fibre of internal organs to repress her rage for the disobedience.

Ryoki elevated one shoulder before declining it as he raised the other shoulder, continuing the pattern to dance within his chair while Cho's music controlled his rhythmic body. Naoko kept a stoic expression, suppressing a snort for her current boyfriend's depressing excuse of a dance. He then raised both of his hands into the empty space above him as he pulsated left to right. Naoko slowly lowered her head as she grimaced becoming slightly embarrassed that she was dating a comical buffoon. She could tell he was trying to enlighten her and she couldn't punish him for that. She was about to smile until she beamed a deadly glare as soon as he opened his mouth.

"I got my hands up, they're playing my – OK, OK! No singing!" Ryoki yelped as she had thrust her fist to grab the collar of his blue uniform while pulling the top half of his body over her desk.

"**Don't** chant that wretched song or any Lana Montana – Kylie Cyprus numbers around me," Naoko coerced before propelling him back into his seat.

Naoko stood from her seat and hastily packed her school materials into her book bag displaying that she was still annoyed. As she was placing her notebook into her bag, Ryoki eyed the remaining vegetable sticks hoping he would be able to sneak some before she packed them away. Unfortunately, Naoko clasped her lunch container shut before he had the chance to grab one fearing her strength was enough to dismember his finger. She removed herself from her seat and walked between the desks with her school bag into a tight grasp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryoki called out to his girlfriend.

"Somewhere more tranquil and away from you two for the remainder of the lunch hour," Naoko intensely replied over her shoulders before exiting the classroom.

.:: :: ::.

Gem Miyagi arrived at her penthouse shortly after eleven-thirty in the morning from visiting her parents in the near-by country of Australia. She entered through the door of the large suite and found Kitty perked up to the sound of the opened entrance while the wheels of the small luggage slid across the wooden floor behind Gem. Her short and layered light violet hair bounced with every step she took toward her expansive bedroom, scanning the premises with her hazel orbs.

She quickly changed into her uniform after placing her packed luggage into a corner. She figured she will be able to unpack once she returned from school later in the afternoon. She swiftly exited her room with her book bag and passed by Cho's room, only to have reversed her pace for noticing Cho's door was slightly ajar. She glanced into her room and found her comforters slightly disorganized.

"_She must have overslept this morning,"_ Gem assumed as she continued her way toward the kitchen, unaware of the double body imprint into the mattress.

Gem strolled into the kitchen to find something for her starving organ. Although the First Class airline ailments were at its best it wasn't satisfying enough to fuel her energy completely. She opened the door of her stainless steel refrigerator and took notice of the remaining bento box she had prepared for Cho before she left the country three nights ago.

"Joanna, I can't always look after you. How are you going to learn to watch your health on your own..." Gem sighed.

She recalled a conversation she had with her step-sister two weeks before. It was about Cho's plans for when she turns eighteen. Although Gem was supposed to be oblivious of her plans she couldn't help but decipher Cho's intentions.

"Okaasan said you wanted to be on your own for a bit when you turn eighteen," Gem brought up.

"Oh... that..."

"You don't like our family?" Gem asked baffled at why Cho wanted to depart from her adoptive family.

"Correction Gem, they're your family."

Gem felt a jolt of electricity in the organ under her left ribcage. Was Cho not content with Gem and their parents?

"But okaasan and otousan adopted you so that makes you part of the family, don't you get that?" Gem tried to convince her.

"I know and I am grateful of being a part of it, but..."

"But what?" Gem asked. "Is my family not good enough for you? We're trying to give you the best possible life Joanna."

"I know-"

"Do you really?" Gem interrupted. "Do you really understand that we have accepted you and brought you into our family as if you're their flesh and blood?"

"That's the point, Gem. I'm not their flesh and blood, but _you_ are!"

"Joanna, we have talked about this before," Gem replied, confused about how many times the girls will have to discuss this topic in order for Cho to fully comprehend she was a Miyagi. "It doesn't matter whether you're their biological daughter or not, what matter is that okaasan and otousan treats you like their daughter. And better yet, you have your best friend as a sister! A sister who wants to be there for you! You can't ever forget that..."

"Gem, put yourself in my position for a moment," Cho asked.

Gem exasperated that Cho was still not accepting the fact that they are family regardless of the fact they both agreed to be called Best Friends.

"Yes, I have been raised and taken great care of by the best family an orphan could ask for but every night I wonder what my biological parents are like, every night Gem! I want to know who they are or were-"

"Why, Joanna? They left you outside of the orphanage when you were five and you were there for two years," Gem announced. She regretted for using the unnecessary fact but she hoped it was something to get Cho to understand. "They never came back. After what they have done why do you want to see them?"

"I'm not saying I'm going to find them and live with them!" Cho exclaimed as she slammed her hand onto the kitchen counter. "I just wanted to know who they are and ask questions, find out if I have any known relatives, figure out who or what I am so I don't end up being like them! I don't want to continue wondering Gem, I want to know!"

There were a couple minutes of eerie silence before Gem decided to break the frisk chill in the air.

"What are you planning on doing?" Gem hesitated.

"I'm not exactly sure," Cho sighed. "I want to be on my own for a bit. I don't want to depend on people to bail me out when I have those relapses. I want to be independent..."

"How are you going to manage to pull that off?" Gem asked. "No offence Jo but you're not exactly the ideal person to be left alone for a long while before something breaks or you're left on the ground..."

Cho chuckled a bit before replying, "I don't know but whatever it takes I'll try my best..."

Gem snapped back into reality after hearing a metal plate being tossed around. She directed her attention towards Kitty and found her swatting her food dish from her room. Gem couldn't help but smile as she paced forward to the exotic animal. She caught sight of documents she had placed on the kitchen counter upon entering the penthouse. Then her eyes fell into a saddened expression.

"_Joanna isn't going to be happy about this..._"

Gem pulled out Kitty's food from the storage room and placed the domestic pet's silver platter into an enclosed space large enough to replicate the tiger's natural habitat. Gem knelt to the tiger while she ate her meal.

"It's for the best, Kitty," Gem said as she stroked the tigress' fur. "Don't worry, I'll make sure okaa-sama and oto-sama will take care of the expenses... they know how much it means to Joanna."

Gem took a sniff at her uniform and realized she had the odour resembling Road Kill. She returned to her room to change into her extra set of the school uniform. Shortly after she figured she should be heading to the school. She bid farewell to her cat and grabbed the documents off of the kitchen counter. She didn't want Cho to find it just yet until the time was right.

Gem head down to the underground parking before speeding out of the parking lot in her Tungsten Pearl Lexus IS 250 convertible. She parked her vehicle at her cousin's place before walking the remainder of the route to the educational institute.

Upon entering the school grounds she discovered it was still lunch hour. She glanced around the premises and found a picnic table under a sakura tree at the bottom of a hill, however, it was occupied with four girls. She took into realization that one of the four females appeared to be irritated while the other three stood around her laughing. It wasn't a point-and-laugh type of behaviour but more like the three were enjoying themselves while the one sat and tolerated them.

Gem removed her attention from the picnic table and came across another one on the opposite side of property occupied by a girl and three guys with... unique hair styles. The brunette female was sitting next to a kid with multicoloured starfish hair while sitting opposite to the blond mop head and the cone shape brunet. She whipped her focus at the school as she noticed the Cone Head caught her glancing at his group. She quickly made her way to the shoe lockers before heading to the cafeteria.

.:: :: ::.

Cho was ecstatic that Gem arrived at school five minutes before the lunch hour concluded but it wasn't enough time to briefly introduce her to Little Miss Frowning Sunshine residing in the classroom. Cho sat in her seat as Yamaguchi-sensei lectured in-depth about factors of a healthy relationship.

Halfway through the period Yamaguchi-sensei allowed a five minute breather and when there is a 'breather' during class Naoko knew very well what was coming next.

"Do you know-"

_Of course... Encyclopaedia Cho arrives again..._

"How to stop people from bugging you to get married?"

Naoko decided to be brutally honest with Cho, hoping if her response would be enough to have Cho crawl off her nerves until the end of the day.

"The same people who kept poking me in the ribs while saying, 'you're next'?" Naoko asked while duplicating in her notebook the last sentence written on the board.

Cho nodded before Naoko continued her response.

"Do the same thing to them at funerals."

"That's horrible..." Cho commented. "Why not ask nicely for them to stop?"

Cho received a scoff from her senior classmate.

"Like they will obey. I asked you to stop blathering to me but here you are, _still_ reciting unnecessary facts."

Naoko resumed to her notes before an idea came upon Cho. She had conjured a brief activity planned for Miss Water Lily and she was anticipating of determining the length of Naoko's breaking point. How much longer will the Queen Bee control her desire to pulverise her? Or when will she admit defeat that you cannot be ridden of Miyazaki Cho? Cho smirked to herself as she faced forward to concentrate on the remainder of Yamaguchi's lecture.

It was finally the last period of the day as the girls walked to their Home Economics classroom while the males strolled into their Technical Home Economics class. Naoko displayed a discontent expression as she entered the room, setting her book bag against the wall on the other side. She pulled off her pink blazer and hung it on the peg that was nailed above her belongings. She then fished out a piece of fabric from her blazer pocket.

Cho continued to observe Naoko as she pulled an apron from the racks before standing next to a counter. Naoko placed the rose apron onto the flat table before applying a large handkerchief resembling a bandana over her messy hair bun. Then she brought the apron over her head before tying it into a bow behind her.

Cho noticed Naoko's hour glass figure when she inhaled deeply to make her waist smaller before skilfully tying the strings. Cho became filled with envy as more appealing traits increased on her list of points to loathe about her classmate.

"_This pompous teenager has the most number of essentials from the first three letters of the alphabet!_" Cho begrudgingly ranted to her imaginary friend upstairs. "_If she was being reviewed she would receive an A for her grades and B's for having black hair, blue eyes, a killer body, a bold attitude, a beautiful physiognomy, and the Queen of Brats! The only C's she gets are from those Can't Complain chest of hers, hmph!"_

.:: :: ::.

"Miyazaki, do you mind standing on **your** half of the counter?" Naoko gritted as she flattened a piece of daifuku dough into a circle with her powdered hands. It was only ten minutes into class and Naoko was working overtime on her last straw.

"I would but the pot with the anko filling is in the way," Cho replied as she stood next to her oh-so favourite classmate mimicking her actions.

"Then relocate it so it doesn't get in the way," Naoko snarled while she slowly turned her head to the right.

_And for the second consecutive time, Chiyo-chan has won the Halloween Award..._

"Where should I move it to?" Cho asked. "It's still a little hot from the previous class."

The defenceless Japanese rice cake was deformed by Naoko's mortifying grip while she inhaled to restrain from throwing the piece of dough at Cho.

"Put it back on the stove," Naoko dictated.

"But won't the beans be overcooked?"

"_Not_ with the heat on, Miyazaki!"

"Oh, right!"

Cho nervously giggled. She then pulled out a pair of cow oven mitts from a drawer before her eyes glimmered.

"Did you know-"

Cho abruptly paused as she witnessed Naoko's reaction. Cho found it amusing how three words were all it took to strum her nerves. Naoko had her hand aiming for her own eyes to perform a palmed face until she realized it was covered in flour. She stopped mere centimetres from her visage seconds before she clenched her fist. She then lowered them onto the counter. Cho suddenly recalled her casual fact.

"Did you know that it is possible to lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs?" Cho quizzed as she replaced the pot. Briefly after, she returned to the lightly dusted surface.

"And I need to know this, _why_?" Naoko inquired not bothering with eye contact while placing the bean filling into the two-dimensional shape.

"In case one of us needs to take care of a run away cow," Cho simply stated.

"I doubt Kobe beef will run away, Miyazaki," Naoko quipped. "They receive more massages a day than an average person can in a year."

"_I swear any more side notes from the walking encyclopaedia I will not refrain from forging a doctor's note! I'm sorry Nii-sama but I don't think I can take a year of this!_"

.:: :: ::.

"So I saw the beautiful damsel and I couldn't help but to save her from despair. I walked over to her and- hey!" Ryoki called out while being dragged away from a couple of school girls by the tug on the back of his school uniform. "What's the rush?"

"Let's go, let's go, before she finds me, let's go..." Naoko rapidly chanted as she quickened her pace, still gripping his collar.

After homeroom Naoko had to rush to the shoe lockers to avoid being followed by Miyazaki. As if listening to her recite ridiculous facts about life that no one gave a speck of Mashi Maro's ass about, the last thing she needed was the after school special. Fortunately she had arranged a plan to meet up with her science partner Kawasaki around the corner if she could not pin-point her on school grounds. And Naoko's doubly thankful that she had found her boyfriend ready to leave with the pair of sneakers on.

"Who? Sasaki?" Ryoki asked, referring to Naoko's despised classmate.

"No, **Miya**zaki. Let's go-"

"Chiyo-chan~!"

"Let's go, walk faster, walk faster, walk faster..."

Upon bellowing her name, Cho noticed Naoko was speeding off towards the school gates with her boyfriend in tow, mostly trying not to trip over his own feet as he was sprinting backwards no thanks to his girlfriend's grasp. They disappeared to the right of the gates and Cho figured it was best to leave her alone... _for today_.

Cho was enthusiastic with the idea of working with her science partner at his workplace, especially if she could travel there by an escort in his luxurious vehicle. She decided to call him to make sure the ride was arranged. After speaking with his receptionist, her call got through.

"_What do you want, sako?_" Kaiba asked. "_You know how to get to Kaiba Corporation._"

"I was wondering how much longer the ride will be arriving at the school," Cho replied.

"_Get your own ride_."

Cho's eyebrows raised on her forehead with astonishment. Did Cho heard correctly? Did Kaiba just told her to _get her own ride_? No, no, this was not how it works buddy.

"Need I remind you that we're living your life today Kaiba-sempai?" Cho retorted.

"_Interesting you brought that up._ _You see, I am _already_ at work, therefore, the ride is not scheduled to fetch a person after school hours. Find your own ride_."

Cho jaws dropped open when she heard the other end of the conversation turned dead. She was appalled at how inconsiderate Kaiba was. He couldn't even spare her a favour for a science project!

"What is with people being rude today?"

* * *

**T.K.-** "binaural" relates to both ears. I'm not exactly sure if I used it correctly. I was trying to find another way of saying "sense of hearing". Also, the facts about the panthera tigris altaica I found online. As for the social science fact and the cow fact, I got it from e-mails that had been forwarded to me a long time ago. The cow _response_ that came from Naoko was actually my idea n_n;; (I thought it was pretty funny... guess this is what happens when you're in culinary programs / courses too long.) And for the Smurf fact... hard to believe but the idea occurred to me when I was at my grandparents' place and I was staring at the Smurf curtains in the room I was residing. No joke! I also wondered about why Smurfette was the only female Smurf and decided that it would be an interesting conversation between Cho and Naoko, heehee.

I hope this chapter was a bit entertaining. Cho is so weird and random, I love her n_n. Although, you just want to smack your head for the things she has done -_-. I apologize if you became confused with the switching of events.

And yes, Naoko is easily irritated and mildly violent. She's working on it! P.S: She's discontent with Home Economics because she wanted to be in the Technical Home Economics with the wiring of... well, wires, lol. But since majority of her Home Ec. classes are days she is not present at school, she was moved to the female Home Economics class.

Thank you for reading =). If you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =). I would like to know if you like it as well!


	8. Queen Bee

**T.K.'s Note:  
**This chapter is knowing a little about Sasaki Aya and her circle of friends. Let me know your opinion about them =). If you have any questions about them or are unsure about something don't be afraid to ask.

**Currently Listening to:  
**Actually, nothing today. I needed complete silence to write this chapter.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Miyagi Gem, Sasaki Aya, Kawano Satomi, Kobayashi Midori, and other OC's that are not done by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**Special thanks to _XTwilightxSpiritX_ for reviewing and to those who've read this series! This chapter is not as humourous as I would like it to be, it's more on a serious side, but Cho will still be Cho xD. Enjoy this next segment of _Just a Crazy Girl_.

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Queen Bee._

.:: :: ::.

"_Hmm hmm hm hmmm hm hmm..._" Cho hummed while sitting in the front lobby of Kaiba Corporation.

Why was she seated in the lobby? Simple: Kaiba's currently in a conference. Due to his brusque appeal for alternative transportation Cho was fortunate enough that Gem had driven her vehicle to their cousin Ame's house. It was a short promenade from the school but Cho was able to arrive at Kaiba's workplace within half an hour. She strolled through the main entrance of the building until she was halted by a dark brunette female at the front desk. The brunette questioned Cho's intention of waltzing into Kaiba Corporation without confirming some sort of appointment with the CEO. Cho simply explained the science project and the brunette rejected Cho's request of 'surprising' Kaiba in his office.

So, Cho was stuck loitering on the main floor of the building in plain view of the receptionists' desks along with some men dressed in black business suits surveillance the area. Cho was humming the tune of Schnuffel Bunny's Kushel song to drown the brunette's most irritating giggle over the phone while gossiping with the person at the other end of the conversation.

Cho noticed the tawny hair female swivelling her chair left to right while twirling the low strands of her tresses. Once in a while she would throw her head back and laugh. Her cackle reminded Cho of Mandy from the cartoon show _Totally Spies:_ Utmost **annoying**. Cho was dying to know how much longer she would have to endure the ear-bleeding cry of the receptionist.

Cho stood from her seat and walked to the desk. She quickly glanced at the name tag and read the brunette's surname as _Narita_. She was unable to steal a glimpse of her given name as Narita spun quickly to her left.

"Hold on," Narita replied before rolling her eyes at Cho. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

Cho was disgusted with Narita's lack of manners and thought to make her response straight to the point.

"What time will Mr. Kaiba be ending his conference?" Cho asked.

Narita licked her front teeth as she swerved to her left to consult the Appointment Organizer.

"He will be in his current conference for another half hour. Anything else?"

"In fact, there is," Cho answered.

She could see Narita refraining from exasperating as she puckered her lips. Cho came upon realization that she has a knack for pissing people off in a short amount of time. Of course, it was no bother to Cho; it's mainly her source of entertainment.

"You're a receptionist, should you be _answering_ phone calls, not _making_ them?"

"I'm his _personal assistant_," Narita slyly replied.

Cho witnessed the coy smile crawling upon Narita's feature. Personal Assistant? **Personal** _Assistant_? How can one land in a job so close to the CEO to be an assistant, let alone be classified as PERSONAL?

"How personal?" Cho asked as she felt a tinge of envy towards the dark brunette.

"Personal enough to have the privilege to do whatever I please while he is conversing with his fellow business associates," Narita replied with the phone resting between her left shoulder and ear.

Cho couldn't believe how Narita was abusing her position. She was about to argue until she saw Narita returning to her phone conversation, completely ignoring Cho's existence. Cho glanced to her right and noticed an empty seat next to Narita. The chair was neatly pushed in, the computer screen was shut off, the office phone was sitting in one corner, and the empty space on the counter suggested the position was not currently occupied.

Cho's inspection was disrupted by Narita's burst of humour reaction. Cho could feel her veins twitching with every cackle, snort, and _Nyeahahahaha_ escaping the brunette's yapper. Cho could wander off and find Kaiba's office on her own but not with those security guards lurking at every corner. How to get Narita to release Kaiba's location...

"Excuse me," Cho announced as she slapped the top counter a couple of times to get Narita's attention. Without waiting for Narita to retort Cho continued. "I can't stay here in this lobby for another half hour until Mr. Kaiba's conference concludes. There must be something for me to do in the meantime until his return. Filing, photocopying, running errands maybe?"

"Nice try," Narita scoffed. "You are to stay in the lobby until his return."

"I'm pretty sure he has a list of tasks for me in his office since he's expecting me," Cho reasoned. "Mr Kaiba doesn't seem to be the type to waste his time when there are things that need to be done so what better way than to create some sort of 'chores' list for a classmate who is volunteering her time for the sake of science, don't you agree? After all, it would make his job easier, not to mention **your** job easier, to have someone _working for free_ to complete tasks benefitting both the employer and the employees."

Narita scrutinized Cho for her instant response. '_Benefitting the employer and the employees_'? Where does she come up with this excuse, from underneath her rear?

"Unless," Cho rowdily announced, "You prefer to get on his bad side because his 'personal assistant' wouldn't let his _science partner_ complete the errands he had planned for me. He will return from his meeting only to find out that nothing was done during his absence. You don't want that, do you?"

Narita wanted to whip the cord phone she was holding toward the side of Cho's temple like a children's skip rope game of Helicopter. She cannot, and will not, bullshit her way through just to sit in Kaiba's sacred office. Cho will have to drive a hard bargain in order for this front desk employee to even give a slightest crack of his whereabouts.

"If you think about it, you can return to your conversation and I'll stop bothering you..." Cho sang.

.:: :: ::.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh as he rode the elevator to the floor where his office resided. He couldn't understand why the conference lasted **an hour** when all they were discussing about was the amount of publicity Kaiba Corporation would need to promote their amusement park in the United States.

He was five floors from his desired destination until he remembered about Cho being in the lobby. Mokuba briefly entered the conference room to notify him that there was a strange girl on the main floor from Domino High claiming she was Seto's science partner. As much as he would like to have her thrown out of the building Cho wasn't lying. He would have to ask Narita to send her up.

He exited the enclosed conveyor and contemplated on his plan. On the other hand, he could lay low for a while until his employees figured out his conference was over. Hopefully, it would be long enough to have Cho be sent home due to the late hours. It would also give him some peace and quiet to toil on something far more important. Unfortunately, his yearn for isolation combusted when he found Cho sitting in _his office_ spinning in _his chair_.

"Miyazaki, what are you doing in my office?" Kaiba roared. "Who gave you permission to enter this floor?"

Cho was startled and slammed her hand onto Kaiba's desk to stop the chair from rotating. She looked up and almost expectorated a fan girl shrill when she spotted him in his royal purple trench coat over his black attire. If only he could stop moving so she could have a better look at him...

"Well?" Kaiba grew impatient.

"Oh, I asked your personal assistant Narita from downstairs," Cho replied.

"Narita is not my personal assistant," Kaiba corrected. "My personal assistant is off today."

"Well, whoever Narita is at front desk let me up," Cho said as she lightly tapped the desk. "Oh, by the way, I think you should decrease her phone plan: She talks **a lot**."

Kaiba walked to his desk as Cho watched him approach. He stood next her and waited for her to get out of his seat while she continued to stare.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Kaiba asked, hoping it would hint for her to scram.

"Should I be?" Cho questioned. "What should I do first?"

"You can start by getting out of my chair," Kaiba demanded. He then picked up the phone sitting at the corner of his desk to page Narita. "Narita-san, my office _now_."

Five minutes later Narita frantically entered the floor containing Kaiba's office. She fixed herself before knocking on his door. He was already seated while Cho leaned on the back of the sofa as she scanned his massive bookshelf. Narita bowed before speaking.

"Yes, Kaiba-san, what could I do for you?"

"Explain to Miyazaki the tasks Syren-san has sent you via e-mail earlier this afternoon," Kaiba instructed.

"H-hai Kaiba-san," Narita responded. "Follow me Miyazaki-san."

"Narita-san, may I have a word with you?" Kaiba called out with his hands interlocking in front of his chin.

Narita's felt her chest drop before it pounded against her ribcage. She closed the door as Cho departed from the room. She then stood in front of his desk with her hands grasping each other. There was a nerve wracking silence in the air as Kaiba was unresponsive. He noticed how tense Narita was and continued to remain mute for another couple of minutes with his hands still in front of him while he glared at her. Narita could hear her heart beat in fear as it got louder with each passing second. She didn't want to gulp to give Kaiba the satisfaction that she was intimidated.

"Who gave you the right to call yourself my personal assistant?"

Oh shit, Narita was in for it now. Narita thought today would be alright to pretend considering his actual personal assistant was not present. Besides, Narita thought she was well-suited for the position than that goody-two-shoes wannabe. She recalled a conversation from the younger Kaiba about how Syren-san did not like this 'volunteer'. Now she would have to make a convincing excuse or else she would be demoted from her position.

"Syren-san gave me permission to since she doesn't like Miyazaki and does not trust her to be your personal assistant, Kaiba-san," Narita reasoned.

Kaiba remained silent as he picked up the phone. Narita tried not to shift her eyes as he continued to glare at her.

"_Pourrais-je parler __à toi?_"

Narita disliked the fact Kaiba was conversing in French. As much as Narita would like to know what the conversation was about, speaking in a language she was not familiar with made her more anxious.

"_Parce-que Madame Narita s'appelle mon assistante personelle pour aujourd'hui... Non, je n'en crois pas un mot... Merci._"

Kaiba hung up and opened his laptop. Narita was undetermined of her fate as she continued to stand.

"Get back to work," Kaiba ordered.

"H-hai Kaiba-san."

Narita turned around and head towards the exit. Just as she was about to close the door Kaiba spoke up.

"Narita-san, don't bother showing up for work tomorrow morning. Consider your position terminated by the end of today."

Narita's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe that her co-worker threw her under the bus! She tried to explain but Kaiba cut her off and told her to return to her tasks or else he would fire her immediately. Narita stormed out of his office with a slam of his office door.

"Isono," Kaiba paged. "Monitor Narita-san's computer activities and keep an eye on her in case she decides to retaliate."

"_Hai_."

Cho spent the past two hours filing papers into a cabinet. They were all packages stapled together with a bunch of numbers written all over them. Luckily, they were all colour coded on the top left corner and all Cho had to do was to put them into their corresponding folders.

She had also finished photocopying some sheets. It took her fifteen minutes to figure out how the machine worked and another half hour to photocopy the necessary sheets for his personal assistant to look over the next day.

It was now 7 o'clock and Cho had five minutes to wander before her errand to the coffee shop. Cho came across an expansive room and noticed the large number of female staffs wearing white blazer jackets. She scanned the room and it came into her attention that they all had the same hair cut, same uniform, even looked alike. The only way you could tell them apart were their hair colour and their name tag. The idea disturbed her.

"_And people thought __**I**__ was weird..._"

Cho left the expansive computer room and head towards the coffee shop down the street. Finally, something Cho wanted to do all day. She entered the small café and scanned the beverage menu. She then recalled Naoko's advice and pulled out her notebook. Cho panicked as she read her jot notes. Unfortunately, she has only written the names of the beverages and not which one to order.

"_Umm... shit, which one did Naoko said to get? Did she say to get the first one and not the second one or don't mistake the first one for the second one? And I didn't ask before I left! Stupid, stupid me! Err... I'll just get both._"

It was Cho's turn to order and the barista smiled at her.

"What can I get for you tonight?" the barista asked.

"Umm..." Cho hesitated. "Could I get a Caffé Americano with a shot of Espresso Macchiato and a Caramel Macchiato with a shot of Espresso?"

"Anything else?" the barista asked.

"No, that will be all."

"Hmm, Kaiba Corp's regular I see," the barista rang into the system. "Syren-chan not in tonight?"

"S... Syren-chan?" Cho repeated as the barista called out the order to his co-worker.

"Yeah, she's usually in around this time on Tuesday nights. Filling in for her?"

"Sumimasen but I don't know whom you are talking about..." Cho trailed off.

The barista's co-worker called out to him and explained the situation. This 'Syren-chan' phoned saying she's off tonight and there will be someone to pick up the usual order. The barista apologized and all Cho could do was blink a couple of times. Who is this Syren-chan and how does she know that Cho will be filling in for her? Maybe Kaiba called her letting her know there will be a volunteer in her place for tonight...

"Here you go, have a great night," the barista smiled as he gave Cho the beverages.

"Arigato," Cho thanked.

Cho turned around but halted for a couple of seconds.

"Umm, since this 'Syren-chan' does the coffee-run for Kaiba-san, do you know which one exactly is for him?" Cho asked the barista.

"She usually drinks out of the Caramel Macchiato so the Caffé Americano must be for him," the barista answered.

Cho knocked on Kaiba's door and waited for permission to enter. She poked her head into his office to check if it was safe to hand him his bundle-of-caffeine.

"You're evening coffee, Kaiba-san," Cho said as she handed him his beverage.

Kaiba eyed the cup and then glanced at Cho before directing his attention onto the screen of his laptop. This had made Cho nervous and she was trembling that she may have given him the wrong coffee. Kaiba reached for his drink and took a sip. He then paused and then diverted his focus at Cho before narrowing his eyes. Warning bells have been flailing in Cho's mind.

"What gave you the impression that I have this particular beverage at this time of the evening?" Kaiba asked.

Now it was time to panic. She couldn't say that Naoko told her and she certainly did not ask him before she left. Think, think, think!

"Umm, I have asked around," Cho lied. "I would have asked you personally but you seemed really busy and I didn't want to disturb you. Is something wrong? Did I give you the wrong one?"

"I would have settled with Black Coffee," Kaiba replied as he took another sip before typing on his laptop.

Okay, well, this was certainly embarrassing. She spent on a 900-yen coffee and he was content enough with plain black coffee. She should have asked him before she left for the coffee errand. She took a sip out of her Caramel Macchiato and was satisfied with its taste. This could be her new favourite beverage from now on.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Kaiba sneered as it brought Cho back into reality.

To be honest, Cho finished her tasks assigned to her. But there is _one_ thing that has plagued her mind: Who is this Syren-chan? First Kaiba mentioned her as the person absent from work, then Narita mentioned her as she was eavesdropping onto her conversation with Kaiba, and the barista from the coffee shop _Stardollars_ mentioned her.

"Kaiba-sempai," Cho asked as she sat herself onto the sofa in his office. "Who is this 'Syren'? Is she young and pretty or is she senile and out of the dating world? Is she your secretary? Your receptionist? Personal assistant? Your girlfriend?"

Cho couldn't help but find out what relation this Syren girl has with the CEO. If she is a road block between Cho and Kaiba Cho would have to eliminate her as a competitor while she has the chance. There was an eerie silence as Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop.

"She is my personal assistant, now leave," Kaiba answered as he resumed typing.

"Ooh," Cho cooed. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous with the close connection. Cho had to convince him the fact it did not bother her... _much_. "So is there something going on between you two?"

"No, now go."

"You sure?" Cho asked to double check.

"I'm positive," Kaiba confirmed as he tapped his laptop keys a little harder than before. "I am against workplace relationships if it will get in the way of their responsibilities to this company."

"So she's your personal assistant because..." Cho trailed as she took another sip of her beverage.

Kaiba exasperated as Cho continued to interrogate him. What is with Cho and the game of twenty-one questions? If he told her to mind her own business, Cho will take it as a form of denial and will continue to bother him like there is no tomorrow. It was time to be more direct.

"Because she has the necessary qualifications and she is not one of those mindless bimbos who applied the job to be considered as a potential significant other, now leave before I ask Isono to throw you out."

"How can you be sure she's not one of them?" Cho innocently asked.

"I just do, now I'll warn you one last time: LEAVE. I have important phone calls to make," Kaiba coerced as he picked up the phone.

"If you –"

"Isono, please escort Miyazaki out of the building and arrange a ride home," Kaiba interrupted. "Miyazaki, you're done for today. Go home."

"Kaiba-sem –"

He gave his infamous scowl and another piece of advice from Naoko floated to her memory. Naoko said not to bother him while he is in his office and she will be fine if she does whatever Kaiba asks. She did not want to find out the consequences when she's on Kaiba's property, especially as large as Kaiba Corporation. Cho turned around and Isono called out to her. They both entered the elevator as it rode down to the main floor. The plague would not leave Cho.

"So... do you know who this 'Syren-san' is?" Cho asked Isono.

Isono cleared his throat before answering.

"She's a temporary employee here at Kaiba Corporation."

"Seems to me she has been here for a long while if she's a regular at that coffee shop down the street."

"She has only been working for a month," Isono corrected. "She usually does errands for Kaiba-san."

"Do you think Kaiba-san likes her?" Cho enquired.

"I don't think it is in my place to judge," Isono replied.

"It's okay, it's just between you and me Isono-san, I won't tell," Cho whispered. Cho craved for the answer or else she wouldn't have a good night's sleep tonight.

"I can assure you Kaiba-san and Michiyo-san are just classmates and nothing more."

Cho inhaled sharply.

"Michiyo? Classmates? As in Michiyo Naoko?" Cho shrieked.

"Naoko?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she has black hair, blue eyes, about... yay high?"

"Sounds like Michiyo-san, do you know her?" Isono questioned.

"She's in my class."

"So you're also a classmate of Kaiba-san?"

"Hai," Cho confirmed.

"Hmm, I'll let Michiyo-san know that you've been here."

"I'm pretty sure she knows by now," Cho muttered as she crossed her arm in front of her. "_So that's why Kimura called her 'Ren', it's derived from Syren. But if she's Syren then why is everyone calling her Naoko? And that's probably how Chiyo-chan knew so much about Kaiba-sempai's habits... I thought it was because she knew him so well. Now I know she also works for him. But why is she working here? What's her purpose? Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. After all, Chiyo-chan has Kimura-sempai as a boyfriend so she doesn't see Kaiba-kun like that at all, which is a relief..._"

Cho left the building and sat in a vehicle. She couldn't keep her eyes open and dozed off in the back seat. Upon arrival, Isono woke her up and Cho noticed she was in front of her condominium. Isono saw Cho's perplexed expression.

"Kaiba-san felt you may feel comfortable sleeping at your place and care for your domestic pet instead of slumbering at the Kaiba residence," Isono explained. "Have a good night Miyazaki-san."

Unbelievable: she had spent the _entire evening_ living Kaiba's lifestyle and he couldn't spare **one night** at his place. This is _so_ going onto the report.

.:: :: ::.

The next day was uneventful for Cho as her two classmates were not present to pass the monotonous lectures with: the English lesson was a complete bore considering she knew the language beforehand, she ran around the tracks again during physical education, art class was a brief introduction on other Art genres such as music and dance, and lastly math class was on a completely different universe when Horimoto-sensei recapped the basics of calculus.

Cho came upon realization that she has been too dependent on others to make her life more tolerable. First she has Gem who looks after her like an older sister. Second she has her potential Darling Kaiba to make her classes enjoyable as she takes a sneak of his handsome features during lectures. Lastly, whether she liked it or not, she has Naoko to pose as her new-found hobby may it be Naoko degrading Cho's self esteem or Cho continuously provoking Naoko's temper.

The lunch bell brought Cho back into physical existence while the other students cleared their desks before leaving the classroom. Cho walked through the door while her solution to independence plagued her mind. She was on her way to Gem's classroom until she stumbled into a group of girls.

"Gome-"

"Sasaki-sempai doesn't like people who block her path so either you move or we'll make you," a girl coerced.

Cho gave a discontented expression before another girl raised her hand to silence the fowl mouthed female. Cho noticed that she was standing before a very large crowd of school girls, almost like some sort of fan club... make that a few fan clubs judging by the size of the population. Majority of the crowd had a pale pink ribbon tied in their hair similar to the one who hushed the devotee. The rest were made up of girls who either had their hair in low pigtails or tied into a high ponytail with fluffy hair ties and two corresponding hair pins on their bangs. She had figured the girl who raised her hand earlier must be the other Queen Bee students were referring to.

"Imahara, profile," the leader ordered.

A girl with round glasses took a step forward to stand next to her idol while the other devotees moved aside. Cho was amazed of how much authority this one student had. She then remembered that this suspected Queen Bee was among the three girls who made Naoko furious the other day when Cho and Kawasaki were spying on Naoko and Kaiba. She scanned the mob and noticed the other two girls of the trio were also among the army.

"Miyazaki, Cho," the petite girl started as she propped her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "She's one of the new transfer students along with Miyagi Gemu from New Jersey, United States."

Cho cocked an eyebrow about how one would know such information. Neither she nor Gem had told anyone where they had come from. This leader certainly had connections: she has student profiles within reach! Was she even _allowed_ to obtain other students' records? This can't be legal in the Japanese school system. Imahara was about to continue until the leader of the mosh pit raised her hand again.

"Please forgive Miyuzumi," Sasaki apologized as she eyed the fowl female. "She's only like that because she's just looking out for her Sempai."

Sasaki smiled at Cho while Miyuzumi bowed to apologize. Once Sasaki opened her eyes Cho noticed how full of life her hazel orbs were. She also had long, dark slate princess-like hair that was tied half way up as her bangs partially hovered over her eyes. Sasaki held her hand out before she spoke.

"Watashi wa Sasaki Aya to moshimasu," she introduced. "I'm one of the Queen Bee's here at Domino High and as a Queen Bee it is my responsibility to take care of the kohai."

Cho shook her hand before grimacing for being referred to as a _Junior_. She allowed the title when she was arguing with Naoko the other day but that was before Cho knew the exact meaning of the word. She had always thought it meant '_classmate'_. She decided to object to Sasaki for the inappropriate status.

"I'm not really a _kohai_ if I'm the same age as you. I'm a senior as well, why am I being treated as a kohai?"

Cho caught glances of disapproved expressions from the large troupe of fans while Sasaki slightly grinned.

"Imahara," Sasaki called out. "Please explain to Miyazaki how this institution operates."

"You are correct, under normal circumstances, that you are not a kohai. However, a kohai is _anyone_ in the second **or third** year that does not have the respectable title as the other seniors here at Domino High."

"At this sole institution we have fourteen students that earned the high title of 'Sempai'..." Miyuzumi added before pausing. "Well, all but one who earned the title."

Cho became perplexed: if one who didn't _earn_ the title of Sempai then why do they **have** the title? Imahara saw the questioned look upon Cho.

"You see, there are seven females and seven males with the respectable title and the rankings-" Imahara abruptly paused as she glanced over to Sasaki for permission to continue.

"The rankings depend on the number of votes from the previous school year," Sasaki bitterly replied. "Nonetheless, Miyazaki does not need to know the details. Anyway, it is time for lunch, shall we girls?"

Cho stepped to the side as the sea of pink blazers stepped forward to march down the hallway.

Gem finished her notes before closing her workbook. She gazed at the clock and realized she was running five minutes late to meet up with Cho. She stepped out through the corridor only to have retreated back into the classroom as she saw the parade of school girls walking by. She noticed the three girls in front of the pack were the same three girls from the picnic table the day before. One girl had a satin magenta ribbon tied at her half-up hair do, one with a sandy brown ponytail tied by some sort of a white pompom hair tie and the last girl with long raven-coloured tresses.

At the back of the mass she spotted Cho patiently waiting for the wave to pick up the pace. Gem met with her dear friend and them both head to the cafeteria.

Cho caught sight of her new friends and introduced them to her best friend. Gem greeted each one, feeling particularly flustered with the Cone Head, which she now learned the name of Honda Hiroto. She had heard rumours that he fancy girls with her specific hair colour and whether the rumour was fact or fiction she felt slightly uncomfortable in his presence. She didn't like the idea of being interested simply because of a superficial feature. She was flattered, nonetheless, but having that tidbit of information gave him a slight disadvantage.

Gem was pleased that Cho was able to form new friendships while she was absent: it showed that she won't be alone as well as being capable of meeting other people. She would certainly need human friends to be with once she finds out about the... _situation_. Gem was caught off-guard when she heard Cho asked about the honey-making insects to her comrades.

"Sasaki-sempai mentioned that she's a Queen Bee and that there are fourteen of them with the 'respectable' title. Who came up with the name of _Queen Bee_ if there are seven of them?"

Cho and Gem perceived Jounouchi's acrimony for the subject while Yugi scratched the side of his head as he let out a nervous laugh. They focused their attention onto Mazaki, however, she felt indifferent about the topic and they sensed she wouldn't dare to elaborate Cho's inquiry.

"The freshmen last year thought it was a suitable title for the girls considering they control part of the student body," Honda spoke up.

"Control?" Cho and Gem questioned in unison.

"Yeah, something about being the only person of a group, club or clique," Honda waved off. "Not exactly clear on the details, but Naoko-chan is one of them, you should ask her."

"Of course she's one of those prissy seniors who flaunt their popularity," Cho spatted.

Despite her loathe for Naoko her group of friends laughed at her brusque response.

"Nah, not exactly," Jounouchi corrected while chewing on his sandwich. "Naoko-chan doesn't really care about popularity. She doesn't mind being looked up to, but she's just not comfortable on the idea of followers."

"So who are these 'respectable' seniors?" Gem jumped in. She then spotted Cho leaning forward with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her while sitting next to her. "What? I want to know so I don't accidentally tell them off..."

"Well, if you insist of knowing," Honda announced as he sat up. "You can say you have two friends that are at the top of the food chain, three if you count Naoko-chan."

Jounouchi took a swung at Honda's head before continuing his lunch.

"Stop blabbin' about your status. R'member, you were _tied_ for **fifth**."

"Says the person who didn't make the list," Anzu teased.

"Hey, you didn't either!" Jounouchi retorted.

Anzu shrugged as if the insult did not affect her. Gem concluded that if neither Jounouchi nor Anzu made the list then that left Honda and Motou. Cho was also becoming interested on knowing the Elite Fourteen.

"So who's the top of each list?" Cho asked with her eyes glimmering.

"On the guys' list it's Kaiba-kun," Yugi answered as he pointed to the ceiling with his index finger. "Eighty-seven percent of the females last year voted for him to be among the list of respectable individuals. _Niban_ (second) it's Kimura Ryoki. Then it's Hara Kenji, Matsuo Daichi, and then from fifth to seventh are myself, Honda-kun, and Bakura-kun."

"And the top of the girls' list?" Cho asked. "Is Sasaki-sempai number one? You know, since Kimura-sempai is second it would make sense Chiyo-chan would be second as well."

"Naoko-chan or Naoko-sempai," Anzu corrected.

Cho swatted her hand before replying, "Whatever, she's not-"

"She's first actually. Sasaki-sempai is second."

Cho hid her aversion for the piceous-hair senior. It was evident that her new friends are really close with her recently-formed nemesis but it was not polite for Cho to display her dislike for their friend in front of their faces. Gem knew Cho's detestation for the senior from the phone conversation the day before.

"So who are the others on the girls' list?" Gem asked as it directed their attention away from Cho.

"Meh, doesn't really matter," Jounouchi replied. "We don't talk to any of them besides Naoko-chan. I heard three of them are part-time students – well, Naoko-chan is a part-time student too but the other three are taking night classes instead. Other than that, we don't talk to the others."

"Interesting..." Gem trailed off.

Cho noticed from the start of the conversation Honda would glance at Gem as she purposely diverted her focus on whoever was speaking. Being the master of creating awkward situations Cho thought it would be a fantastic idea for Gem to become well acquainted with her new comrades. Was it terrible for Cho to leave Gem with a table full of strangers? Perhaps, but Mazaki would be present so Gem should be fine. Cho slowly slid from her seat and Gem took hold of her arm.

"Leaving so soon?" Gem asked as she gave pleading eyes.

Cho wasn't counting on Gem reacting so swiftly. Crap, did Gem decipher her sudden reason to make an exit? Cho had to devise an excuse before Gem realizes the amount of time it took Cho to respond.

"Euh, yeah! I remembered I left something in class. Actually, it's about your iPod Nano. It was freezing a couple of times that after I shut it off it wouldn't turn back on. I'm gonna get it right now."

"I'll come with-"

"No, no, it's okay," Cho replied. "It won't take long, I promise."

"You sure?" Gem called with an elevated eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm going to get into trouble," Cho reassured. "I'm a big girl now. I'll be back shortly, okay?"

Gem gave a nod before Cho excused herself. On the way to her classroom Cho noticed a few girls had a pale blue ribbon in their hair. She immediately recognized they belonged to a fan club of some sort, similar to Sasaki's fan club. Cho's ears perked as she heard an audible conversation between the freshmen in pink.

"_Naoko-sempai is so dedicated in making high school more enjoyable._"

"_I see her run in the morning, participate in dance competitions, and ride her motorcycle!_"

"_I hope she does well in the popularity contest. I heard last year she came in second. And she made her three guy friends dressed in the girls' uniform for a whole week!_"

"_Really? Did she threaten them? I heard she was mean._"

"_No, they agreed to it before hand. It was a deal before she agreed to do the popularity contest. Oh my gosh, she really knows how to make high school awesome!_"

"_I don't see her around much. Could it be she's busy interacting with her Juniors?_"

Cho couldn't bear listening to any more nauseating praises about her classmate. She really didn't see what was so appreciable about her. Were these freshmen fed with false expectations, information, and illusions about their favoured idol? They must have been as far as Cho was concerned. Ever since she met the pompous Queen two days ago she had been making her school life feel like a weekend at Aunt Natsumi's house: "_Don't do this, go do that, read this, turn off that_." A complete fun-sucker.

"What's so great about her anyway?" Cho absent-mindedly announced.

Naoko's fan club supporters scowled at Cho. They were clearly offended by the Anti-Fan.

"You wouldn't know, you're not that great yourself," one girl remarked.

"Hey, I am your **senior**! You have no right to speak to me like that!" Cho quipped.

"You're not a _Queen Bee_."

"Whether I am or not I have higher respect than you!"

"Puh-lease. Here at Domino High freshmen and Kohai are treated equally. And since you're not a Queen Bee you don't have the right to tell us what to do. The only one we listen to is Naoko-sempai."

The fan club strolled away from Cho as they left her gritting her teeth. She was fuming that she couldn't contain her wrath.

"What is so great about Michiyo?" Cho snarled. "I hate her!"

"We feel the same way also."

Cho was startled by the sudden agreement called out from behind her. She turned around and stood face-to-face with the trio she encountered earlier.

"Oh, it's you."

"That's not the proper way of speaking to your Sempai," a girl with long dark hair scolded.

"**You**'re part of the Elite Fourteen?" Cho asked, not believing how serious this whole Queen of the school business had become.

"In fact, all three of us are," Sasaki replied with a grin as she crossed her arms.

"You can't be serious..."

"You're new so of course you wouldn't have known," a female with a sandy ponytail said.

Cho exasperated. Since the entire school are fawned over by the fourteen most praised individuals she might as well learn the system by the three very souls who were in the list themselves.

"Alright, I give. I'm curious as to who these so-called Queen Bees are. I know Michiyo is on the top of the list, I heard Sasaki-sempai is second, what ranks are you two, and who are the other three?"

"_Please don't acknowledge that Aya-chan is second,_" the girl with raven-coloured hair whispered as she used her hand to shield her mouth from Sasaki.

"No, no, it's okay Midori," Sasaki responded. "I think Miyazaki should understand why I'm second. It would also be best if she understood why the students take these statuses very seriously. You see, last month there was an election created by the freshmen. This election was to acknowledge the 'role models' of this institution."

"There were supposed to be Top Five of each gender but there were three tied for fourth place," Midori continued after Sasaki. "We were going to stop at Top Six but the males had three tied for fifth place. To make it even we had to add an extra female to make Top Seven."

"However, at the time the student population was divided with 52% males and 48% females," the nameless girl added. "The males, for some unknown reason, thought it was a great idea to add Michiyo as a practical joke. Unfortunately, the practical joke turned out to be a reality as Michiyo claimed top spot on the list, making her the 'Head' of the Queen Bees. No one deserves that title by Aya-chan as she is a far better role model than that Convict!"

"Convict? She's a criminal?"

"Not an actual criminal," Midori clarified Cho's question. "But with the amount of destruction, harm and pain she had caused to other students last year she sure posed as one."

"Last year she wound up all the guys to help rid those who were bothering her."

"Does she still do that?" Cho gulped as she asked the tall sandy-haired senior.

"For some reason, no, she doesn't," Aya replied with a sceptical trail of thoughts. "She's trying to create a 'new image' upon herself, which our fan club supporters doesn't buy and quite frankly we don't either."

"Okay, then who are you two, what ranks, and about the other three?" Cho pointed out. She certainly didn't have the time to stand around and learn the one-month history of this unique status-formation.

"Watashi wa Kobayashi Midori to moshimasu and I am ranked number seven," Midori smiled.

Midori was the shortest among her friends standing about 173 centimetres. She had silky jet-black hair that flowed over her shoulders. She also had moss-green eyes that were lined with lightly feathered eyelashes. Out of the three of them she was supposedly the 'nicer' one with her naïve heart and optimistic mind. She's also the one who can diminish the fright you may have for her power-house comrades with her soothing words exiting her pale pink lips. Aside from her realistic authority with the students at Domino High her family owns a conservation park outside of the city to preserve the habitat of endangered wild birds. Cho glanced at the other girl.

"Watashi wa Kawano Satomi to moshimasu and I'm ranked fifth," Satomi greeted.

Satomi was the tallest one out of the three of them standing at 178 centimetres, 180 centimetres if you count her sandy brown pony tail. Somehow she had created her signature hair fashion among her peers as she decorates her hair with a white fluffy elastic pompom holding her long pony tail along with two white hair pins taming her bangs as they are clipped to the left to show her jade-coloured eyes. Most students would assume that she was the leader of their group considering she's a major heart throb to every existing male at Domino High, however, she's second in command. She's also known as the Party One since her family owns two pubs in Downtown Domino _and_ in Tokyo in addition to 3 night clubs dispersed throughout the suburbs. Because of that she's extremely _friendly_ with the guys. Cho wondered if Kaiba had ever been under her spell...

"Ranked in third is Ueda Toshiko-sempai," Sasaki continued. "You can find her helping out in the cafeteria on some days because she is a part-time student. She takes night classes. Despite being a part-time student she's the same age as us. She is also the guitarist of her band with two other girls."

"Ranked in fourth is Oshiro Nayu-sempai," Satomi added. "She is also a part-time student and the same age as us. Her uncle owns a small recording company, which comes beneficial for her band with Ueda-sempai and she's the bassist."

"And ranked in sixth place is Takenaka Atsune-sempai," Midori sighed with admiration. "She's the same age as Ueda-sempai and Oshiro-sempai. She's also the drummer of their band. Everybody likes them because they're all really polite, but they don't talk to other people as much either. Like, they'll help out when someone is in need but know not to interfere in people's business and do their own thing. Because they respect other people's space and privacy everybody thinks highly of them."

"You know what? I like Miyazaki. I think she should be one of us," Aya suggested.

Cho felt frightened when Aya Sasaki, one of the Queen Bees in the Top Three, was asking _her_ to be one of _them_. Sasaki's comrades almost had the same expression as Cho... almost.

"Are you sure about this?" Satomi gasped. "You never let anyone else in this group!"

Now Cho was trembling even more upon learning no one else had the opportunity she had been given.

"I really think she's the final fourth member that this group needs. We share the same opinion of a certain convict, we trust her enough to be communicating with her, and I'm pretty sure Miyazaki wouldn't mind being a part of a clan that helps _expose_ Michiyo for who she pretends to be, am I right Miya-chan?"

Whether Sasaki was correct or not Cho was immediately sold since she heard the word _expose_.

"What do I need to do?" Cho asked, contemplating if it was a great idea to be dealing with high monarchy of Domino High on her own.

The senior trio gave a sly smirk upon Cho's inquiry.

"I don't know about this Aya-chan," Satomi gave a sceptic response. "Do you think we can trust her? I mean, she **does** hang with Michiyo."

"If you observe carefully you would see that Michiyo doesn't like Miya-chan here, am I correct?"

"Hai..."

"But that's okay Miya-chan because we have a task for you," Sasaki offered. "Not to worry, it's nothing you don't want to do. All we need you to do is continue being yourself around Michiyo until the popularity contest next week."

"I see where you're going," Midori smiled. "That way we can expose her when she loses her temper, right?"

"Not exactly. We want Miya-chan to pretend to be friends with Michiyo. Of course Michiyo will flat out refuse but we need Miya-chan to give the illusion that Miya-chan wants to be friends with her so by the time the popularity contest event arrives, our **real** plan will set in. She wouldn't suspect it'd be Miya-chan."

"So... you're saying you want me to do your dirty work?" Cho asked.

"No, we're just giving you the opportunity to have the upper hand," Aya replied with her hand raised while holding one of her elbows. "You see, you'll be the one to expose her."

"Me?" Cho exclaimed. "Isn't that a little unfair for Michiyo-sempai? I mean, yeah, I don't like Michiyo but even she doesn't deserve to be at a disadvantage."

"She wouldn't understand Aya-sempai," Satomi sighed as she circled Cho. "I guess Miya-chan doesn't mind hearing all the cruel things Michiyo had said to her for the rest of the year as if Michiyo was the boss of her."

"And obviously Miya-chan would let Michiyo continuously hurt poor Miya-chan even though Michiyo deserves to be put in her place," Midori added while circling Cho counter-clockwise.

Aya placed a hand on Cho's shoulder while whispering into her ear.

"And I guess Miya-chan would rather have nothing to do but to watch Michiyo get closer and closer to... Kaiba-sempai?"

Sasaki was right. If Cho was not able to show Michiyo who was boss Michiyo would continue to walk all over her, humiliating her in front of her peers, treat her like she's a piece of dirt and most of all destroy every chance Cho would have of becoming close with Kaiba. Cho _has_ to put Michiyo in her place, she _deserves_ to be exposed of being the hypocrite students want to believe when in reality Michiyo is a devil in disguise. Michiyo needs to be brought down.

"Okay, I'm in," Cho surrendered. "But if I'm the one exposing her then what are **you** guys going to do?"

"It's obvious that the... operation is entirely up to you," Aya answered as she stood back up.

"Whatever you want to happen we will provide you with the connections," Satomi assured.

"We'll try not to interfere much. We find best when the apprentice learn the trades on her own," Midori chimed.

"Apprentice?"

"If you want to be a part of our group you gotta start somewhere," Satomi said while examining her nails. "You need to learn how to be like us to be one of us."

"Who ever said I want to be one of you?" Cho asked.

"If the operation goes according to plan and successfully we can give you access to any school properties like the roof top, cuts in the cafeteria line, fan club supporters, not to mention popularity, invites to every party being hosted and best of all, the humiliation of the undeserving Head of Queen Bees," Aya offered.

"Let's say it was successful, what about my friends?"

"I'm sorry Miya-chan, but it's either with us and the privileges of students worshipping the floor you walk on and the right to put Michiyo in her place whenever you please..." Midori coerced.

"Or you can hang with your loser friends and we'll have our fan club supporters hunt you for denying the only invite to be a part of our group. What will it be Miya-chan?" Satomi threatened with an equal amount of venom within her voice.

It was a difficult decision for Cho. She desperately wanted to have the privilege to whip Michiyo into the dog house, have the respect from her underclassmen, and be treated like the greatest being in the world. At the same time she wanted to share the experience with her life-long friend Gem. If she were to accept the offer without discussing with her Gem would be utterly disgusted with Cho's choice of seeking revenge on the senior. If she could not include Gem then Cho had no other choice but to decline. She may have to endure rage from Sasaki's group fan club but it shouldn't be any worse than what Naoko had put her through, right? She wanted to withdraw from the offer, to do the right thing until Sasaki spoke.

"Remember Miya-chan, Kaiba-sempai doesn't like... what's the word... _sako_."

"Alright, I'll do it... but can I at least tell _one_ friend about this?"

"Absolutely not," Aya snapped. "This has to be between us four or else there will be dire consequences. With three Queen Bees in the group we control half of the fan club supporters within Domino High and more fan club supporters from other schools in the district. One word of your or our participation of the sabotage and we'll send our supporters to make the remainder of your high school life miserable."

"We're only three weeks in," Cho brought up.

"The remainder," Satomi started.

"Of high school-"

"Miserable, got it?" Aya finished.

Cho gulped at the mortifying social suicide. She nodded her head to confirm the circumstances. The three smiled before Aya placed her arm around Cho's shoulder. She gave a sly smirk before walking down the hall with Cho in her grasp as the other two trailed behind.

"We'll get along just fine."

* * *

**T.K.** – '**Watashi wa (name) to moshimasu**' is 'My name is (name)'. At least, that's what it says in my Japanese phrasebook. If I'm incorrect please let me know.

It's been a while since I took French so I don't know if I wrote it correctly. If anyone understands French, please let me know if my grammar is correct. Kaiba will continue to speak French to his PA.

That French conversation between Kaiba and his personal assistant, it started off with him asking if he could speak with her because she's usually busy. Then he said "because Narita-san calls herself my personal assistant for today" and then "No, I don't believe a word of it." Narita had it coming.

I know I wrote "Gemu" when Imahara mentioned her name. I wrote it like that because Gem is not a common name, let alone a Japanese name, so if you read a foreign name it most likely will be pronounced like _Je-mu_. If that's not how you pronounce it, well, it's what is written when she enrolled xD. Her actual name is "_H__ō__seki_" which is a literal translation of 'gem' but Gem wanted to be called Gem and not Hoseki.

And of course, Miyazaki decides to roll with the wrong crew. Will Gem find out? We'll see. And the sabotage? That will be Chapter Ten. We'll see how long Cho can keep her mouth shut before the plan unfolds xD. Does it look like Cho is slowly building anger and resentment for Naoko? Let me know because it is vital for upcoming chapters. And I would like to know your opinion on Sasaki, Kawano and Kobayashi! Are they too mean? Are they subtle? They play a key role up until the Doom Saga (they are a major role in my Bitter and Sweet series once I get that up and running). How Sasaki brought the key words to convert Cho onto their side will be explained in Chapter Ten.

I feel sorry for Cho: she gets mad about Naoko and Naoko isn't even at school! She certainly doesn't get a break from her haha. If Naoko saw how her fan club reacted to Cho, she would be somewhat pleased because she doesn't like Cho, but at the same time would not approve of that type of behaviour because like Sasaki said, "she's trying to create a new image upon herself".

If you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =).


	9. Never Ending

**T.K.'s Note:  
**I really enjoyed writing this! The idea came to mind when I decided to drive myself insane for no apparent reason… or maybe because I wanted to learn the lyrics to these songs because my group from my practical labs wanted to sing during our final exams. Whatever the reason, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!

**Currently Listening to:  
**Nothing, as I need complete silence to concentrate.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Miyagi Gem, and other OC's that are not done by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**Special thanks to _xTwilightXSpiritx _for reviewing! Enjoy this next segment of _Just a Crazy Girl_.

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Never Ending._

.:: :: ::.

The past couple of days had been really difficult for Cho as she could not spill her devious plans to her life-long comrade Gem. Being tied to, not one but, **three** of the Queen Bees of Domino High had taken a strain on Cho's health, especially trying to communicate with them without creating suspicion.

After school on Wednesday Cho received a little slip of paper in her shoe locker instructing her to meet up with the 'Power House' the next morning on the roof top before school hours. She was caught off-guard when Gem came from behind asking what she had in her hand. Cho quickly scrunched up the sheet and claimed it was some random reminder about her homework before she threw it into the garbage. She had to live Kaiba's life that night and suggested interacting with the trio at the coffee shop but she later had to cancel as Kaiba had a long list of tasks for her to do.

The next morning Cho had awoken extra early to catch the subway as well as creating the least amount of commotion before coming face-to-face with Sasaki and her friends on the roof of Domino High. She felt terrible for locking Kitty into her room due to Kitty's habit of tossing her silver tray when she wants to be fed. She also had to make sure that Gem would not interfere with their congregation so she left a post-it note lying about needing an access to the computer lab for a science assignment. She had a large form of guilt sitting upon her shoulders for hiding such a scandalous secret from her best friend, but she couldn't let Gem endure the hell and humiliation Sasaki and her fan clubs could pose if Gem were to find out about her involvement of bringing the Head Queen off of her high throne.

And talk about ten missions in one when having minor encounters with the Power House throughout the school day. Gem was always around her during lunch hours as well as being her ride home after school. Not to mention Sasaki and her friends' fan clubs on their tail whenever classes were not in session. Sasaki could easily tell their devotees to leave them at peace for five minutes but there is always one or two who were nearby that could ruin their plans. Who knows, they could be eavesdropping and share the information among the other fans and the four of them could not let it happen.

Cho _could_ tell Gem that she had sign up for an extra-curricular activity but then Gem would want to be a part of it, therefore announcing to her new friends what type of club Cho had join and they would try to convince her to stay out of it. She even suggested online messaging between the four of them but she couldn't risk anyone hacking into the conversation as the shared computer was being monitored by Gem's parents so her only resort was to meet them in the early hours. She almost struck freedom when Gem allowed her to fetch the groceries but that would mean Kaiba tagging along since he was living her life style that night. Although he could care less like a grain of salt on the floor the subject was someone he knew, let alone someone he worked with, and Cho couldn't risk Kaiba suggesting the topic of ambushing the sabotage to the said enemy.

After her conference with Sasaki Friday morning Cho made her way to her first class and waited for school to commence. She spotted Kawasaki grabbing hold of the door frame as she inched her way to her seat. Cho couldn't help but to elevate a brow as she witnessed Kawasaki grasping to every sturdy piece of classroom furniture before slowly squatting to take her position.

"What happened to you?" Cho asked.

"Naoko-Sempai's life," Kaori inhaled sharply as she dragged her leg to sit more comfortably. "After last period Phys. Ed. yesterday we walked to her place, which took a freakin' **hour** to reach. It would have taken half an hour but I was dying on the concrete stairs as we made our way up the hill. Last night we did a fun dance routine, which made up for the work out, BUT she had woken me at **six o'clock** this morning for a jog!"

Kaori grabbed her water bottle and took a couple of sips before continuing.

"Sempai then asked me if I wanted to take the long route or the shorter route, and I not being able to run long distances told her the shorter route. Only, the shorter route had stairs! Forty minutes of flipping stairs, I thought I was going to pass out after ten minutes. I felt refreshed after the shower and the walk down from her place was fine, but then I forgot there was a hill on the way to school! Why me?"

Cho chuckled as Kawasaki grasped her hair in frustration.

"Hey, be happy we don't have gym today," Cho pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm living Sempai's life again tonight and we're doing a full body toning for an hour," Kaori sighed.

.:: :: ::.

Saturday finally came. It was Cho's favourite day of the week other than Monday because she could gaze at Kaiba in his school uniform compared to his multi-layered attire, but whenever Kaiba attend school so does the wicked witch Naoko. As much as Cho would absolutely _yearn_ to drive Naoko up the walls today, she must stick to her plan and be friendly with her in order for the sabotage to go according to plan.

"Ohayo Sempai," Cho greeted as both Naoko and Kaiba entered the classroom.

Kaiba completely ignored her existence as he made his way to his seat while Naoko gave a meek '_Ohayo_' back. Cho had heard rumours that Naoko rarely return the greeting. Maybe Naoko is acknowledging Cho's presence. Cho decided to sit next to the Queen Bee only to be greeted with her narrowed glare.

_Nope. Still annoyed by me_.

"Where's Kawasaki?" Cho asked as she noticed Kaori did not followed after them.

"She's sick," Naoko simply replied as she took out her notebook.

"Sick how?" Cho asked once again.

Her question was cut short when Yamaguchi-sensei had asked Cho to return to her seat before the social studies lesson commenced.

.:: :: ::.

During a five minute break during their last period English class Cho got out from her seat and sat into the empty one next to Naoko. Naoko inhaled deeply indicating she sensed Cho's physical presence nearby when her Pest Radar went out of control while continuing writing her notes. Cho sat there for a couple of minutes before deciding to speak.

"Did you know," Cho started as she placed her head onto her right palm, "that there is no word in the English language that rhymes with the word 'orange'?"

"So does the word 'month'," Naoko spat back as she gripped her writing utensil a little harder than before. "But you don't see me blabbing it to the world."

"Maybe you should," Cho suggested. "I didn't know that. Now I do."

"Why would I bore someone with useless information?" Naoko muttered, wishing she could burn Cho out of her seat with that glare of hers if she ever obtained the power of laser vision.

"If it's _useless_ information then how come you knew that?" Cho challenged.

"Because nuisances like you implant useless facts into my mind on a daily basis," Naoko retorted. "And no matter how hard I try to ignore you, you keep reciting. You're like that pink _Energizer_ bunny that keeps going."

"Ooh! I like bunnies!" Cho exclaimed. "I used to have a white one and named her Cadbury."

Naoko rolled her eyes as she continued to ignore her.

"I had to give her back because she wasn't mine," Cho sighed.

Naoko almost dropped her pencil.

"You stole it?"

"No, no," Cho assured, "just borrowed from a friend of mine."

The teacher called Cho back to her desk while Naoko gawked in shock. She heard a light chuckle from a couple of seats behind and took notice of Kaiba witnessing the whole show. Naoko eyed her things before she decided to put them into her desk in case Cho decided to return.

.:: :: ::.

It was now the end of the day and Naoko agreed (unwillingly) to walk with Cho to slave on their Visual Arts project. She had thought the promenade would be a little more bearable if Kaiba had joined but he was called before the end of English class because of some 'emergency' at Kaiba Corporation.

"_Puh-lease, emergency my broken limbs_," Naoko mentally ranted. "_If it was an emergency I would be excused from class as well_."

Cho introduced Naoko to her best friend Gem and the three of them strolled to the subway station. Gem would have driven them but one of her cousins needed to borrow her car for the day and Gem agreed to lend it.

After exiting the station in Otemachi the trio of school girls entered a local supermarket to buy the required ingredients for their project. They then made their way to the Pent House and Naoko was just as surprised about their living condition. Gem had to leave shortly after to fetch her car at her cousin's place so Naoko's nightmare came as a reality when she was made responsible for Cho on her own. She had hoped the 'emergency' at Kaiba Corporation would be a minor technology malfunction or anything of the sorts as she wished for another sane person to conquer this torture before chaos breaks lose when Walking Encyclopaedia Cho emerges.

The two classmates set their bags in the spacious living room before making their way to Cho's equally expansive kitchen. Naoko was overwhelmed with the variety of stainless steel and mahogany appliances but kept a stoic expression from allowing Cho to have the satisfaction of boasting about what she called 'home'.

"What are we making today?" Cho asked as she brought out stainless steel bowls from the lower drawers.

"Paskas," Naoko stated as she pulled out the bread flour from the grocery bag.

Cho had a baffled expression.

"Pask-what?"

"It's a type of bread served around Easter time," Naoko quipped. "And no, it won't stale after today. It tastes better after a day or two, which is convenient since the project is due on Monday."

They scaled out their ingredients and began working on their sponge dough by adding the slurry made from yeast and warm milk to a measurement of bread flour in a mixing bowl. They covered it before allowing it to sit on top of the refrigerator for the next half hour. Fifteen minutes later Naoko advised to start on mixing the sugar with the butter, salt, lemon zest, vanilla, rum, and mace to the eggs.

"Mix," Naoko ordered as she handed Cho a whisk.

"By hand?" Cho exclaimed. "I have a mixer, why not –"

"The recipe calls for hand mixing," Naoko interrupted. "In baking you _must_ follow the instructions; there are no room for substitutions as the product could be prone to over-mixing. Start."

Cho exasperated as she took the whisk from Naoko and started to blend the combination in the stainless steel bowl. It wasn't as bad as she thought considering there were eight or so eggs mixed in with two hundred forty grams of soft unsalted butter, sixty grams of sugar and twenty grams of salt. No problem at all, she might have an arm that resembles to Pop-Eye the Sailor.

Once the half hour was over Naoko sifted another set of bread flour on top of the fermented sponge. Naoko took the bowl from Cho while she swung her arms in a large circle to loosen up her aching biceps. Naoko then combined the egg-butter-sugar combination to the fermented dough and snapped the mixing bowl into place before setting the timer to five minutes on low speed as it was knead by a dough hook attachment. After Naoko switched to second speed until the dough was nice and smooth.

"So, explain to me why we are not adding the raisins just yet?" Cho asked as she watched the machine attachment make several laps around the bowl.

"Because they'll collect at the bottom of the vessel," Naoko snipped.

When it was time for them to take the large amount of dough out of the mixing bowl they scaled out approximately two hundred fifty grams from the mass before forcing the raisins into the dough by hand. Before long they sat the two piles of dough on the lightly floured counter while covering it with a large sheet of plastic wrap. Cho took her miniature chef timer and set it for twenty five minutes.

Naoko made her way to the sink to wash her hands once again and Cho decided to follow. She then remembered about her encounter with Sasaki.

"_Michiyo likes to Duel. In fact, she has a couple of close victories with Yugi Motou and he's one of the best at an international level. I can't say the same for his loser friend Jounouchi though. She wipes the scoreboard with him all the time._"

Cho decided to use the piece of information to her advantage to create small talk her with class senior.

"Naoko-sempai," Cho addressed, "I heard you like to play Duel Monsters all the time."

Naoko's jaw stiffened upon hearing her former past time. Cho did not notice Naoko's slight aversion for the card game.

"I seldom duel, major difference," Naoko casually replied while hiding the hiss in her voice. She then made her way to the living room to retrieve her educational practice sheets.

"Well, I heard from other students you are – er, were – great at it," Cho innocently stated. "I was wondering if you can teach me. If you could beat Kimura-sempai then I'm pretty sure you're really good at it."

"How could you not know how to play Duel Monsters?" Naoko abrasively asked. "It's the most popular game in the world."

"_She also likes to boast about her intelligence so give her something she can teach you about and it has to be something she is fond of._ _That, Miya-chan, would be Duel Monsters_."

"Well, I'd ask Yugi-kun but he's usually busy," Cho admitted. "I was going to ask Kaiba-kun but I don't think that will **ever** happen. So I thought maybe..."

"And what makes you think **I** would teach you?" Naoko retorted.

"I don't know. Just enough knowledge so I can beat Jounouchi at least. I heard he loses to you all the time. He even loses to Anzu-chan and she doesn't play that often."

Naoko scoffed as she crossed her arm while leaning on the leather sofa.

"Puh-lease, if you have no prior knowledge to the game, you stand no chance against Jounouchi," Naoko jeered.

Cho decided to try again a little later on. She was determined to get Naoko to teach her the game one way or another. Hopefully, if Cho practiced enough, she could beat Kaiba and have him chase after her for defeating him while playing hard to get.

The chef timer rang on schedule as the two classmates went to check on their Paskas dough. Naoko lightly dusted her index finger before she poked into the soft raw dough as it was ready to round when it slightly bounced back.

"Ooh, let's sing a song!" Cho suggested as her eyes glimmered while clasping her hands in front of her.

"No," Naoko refused flatly as she divided the mass into five equal boules.

"Come on, I heard some students claim you have an _amazing_ voice," Cho tried to convince.

"_She loves to sing_," _Midori mentioned._

"_Last year she showed off her voice at the Annual Popularity Contest,_" _Satomi added._ "_She wanted to prove that she was the best_."

"_Along with everything else she does..._" _Aya muttered_ _while crossing her arms in a slouched position._

"_Nowadays, you can't get her to sing though_," _Midori announced while she played with her hair._

"_She will claim that she doesn't like singing or does not want to, but everyone knows that deep down she enjoys it_."

"_She went to camp so maybe that could be a common ground_."

"I hate singing," Naoko bit back.

"It's just the two of us," Cho assured while she greased five seven-inch cake tins. "I'm not that great if that's what you are worried about."

"Even more reasons," Naoko refused once more as she was rounding a ball of dough. "I rather not have my binaural senses excessively bleed by your tone deaf notes."

"I'll start."

"No."

"There was a great big moose!" Cho chanted.

Naoko inhaled deeply as she took the second boule of dough and skilfully shaped it into a sphere.

"Naoko-sempai, you were supposed to repeat after me!" Cho pouted.

"I said No."

"There was a great big moose, there was a great big moose," Cho repeated. She whipped her head to her class senior to continue.

"I'm not singing," Naoko casually glared as she grabbed the third ball.

"Say '_He likes to drink a lot of juice'_," Cho sang.

"No."

"There was a great big moose, there was a great big moose," Cho started. She had hoped if she got the song going maybe Naoko would join in. Cho grew into a smile when Naoko sighed.

"He likes to drink a lot of juice," Naoko monotonously replied.

"No," Cho whined, "you were supposed to **sing**!"

"I don't want to sing," Naoko snarled as she worked on the fourth ball of dough.

"Fine then," Cho exasperated. "There was a great big moose, there was a great big moose..."

Naoko had to reshape the fourth boule as she dug her nails into it when Cho began her Camp Songs of Doom. Naoko controlled her breathing to relax or else the fourth ball of dough wouldn't be the only thing she would dig her nails into and Cho's eyes were very tempting to gauge.

"Singing way ooooohhhh, way oh way oh way oh way oh!"

Naoko rolled her blue irises as she grabbed the last ball of dough to round. Next she would work on the second mass of dough to divide for the braids.

"Way oh way oh way oh way oh."

Naoko grabbed the second chunk of dough and divided it into five equal weights. She further divided the five into six pieces. She noticed the comforting sound of silence in the room as Cho stopped singing. She went to work on the first three rolls.

"The moose's name was Fred," Cho remembered as she had a minor mind blank. "The moose's name was Fred, he likes to –"

Cho was startled as the cake tins slightly bounced off the counter for a split second.

"No, he doesn't like to bash his head," Cho chortled as she spotted Naoko's face contacted the counter. "Silly Sempai, but close though."

Naoko still had her head on the counter while she gripped a pile of flour in her right fist. She then released the soft dust before tapping impatiently as she rose to sit straight. She exhaled heavily before continuing on the next three.

"He drank his juice with care, he drank his juice with care –"

"Stop singing!" Naoko yelled.

"But he spilt some in his hair –"

"Stop it!"

Cho sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Can I sing a different song?"

"No," Naoko demanded. "Work."

Naoko tossed a ball of dough for Cho to commit her part of the assignment. She remained silent as she rolled the small boules of dough into logs with great aggravation.

"Down by the baaaaaay~"

Naoko inhaled sharply as she heard another child number escaping Cho's lungs.

"Where the watermelons grooooooow, back to my hooooooome, I dare not go~. For if I doooooo, my mother will saaaaaaaay~?"

"Do you want me to shove your face into the dough and make a monster out of it?" Naoko gritted as she had a strong desire to drive Cho's head into the counter like she had previously done with her own. She had intended the insult to Cho's physiognomy would cause enough harm to her self esteem that she would disappear for a few minutes and weep to herself.

"Can we?" Cho chimed as she grinned from ear to ear.

Naoko threw her hands into the air, choleric for having such a difficult partner to spend the afternoon with. She had regretted for pushing Kawasaki past her limit with her work out routines.

"Down by the bay!" Cho concluded.

Cho couldn't recall the remainder of the lyrics and figured it would be best to sing something else she was familiar with.

"I saw something flying in the sky, it had one long horn and one big eye –"

Naoko exasperated as she tapped her foot impatiently to remain calm. She wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could endure the five-year-old chanting camp songs.

"I commence to shake and said 'ooh – ee' it looked like a purple people eater to me. He was a one eye, one horn, fly – Sempai? What are you looking for?"

Cho was abruptly interrupted when she heard clattering and saw Naoko searching through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."

"A frying pan." Naoko snapped.

"Why?" Cho asked. "We have the cake tins to put the bread in and we bake it in the oven, why do we need a frying pan?"

"Just tell me where it is," Naoko demanded as she continued to rummage through the drawers. "Never mind, I found it."

Naoko pulled a medium-sized red frying pan and brought it back to her seat as she grabbed three logs of dough to form a braid.

"So Mister Purple People Eater what's your line?" Cho resumed singing while braiding. "He said 'eating purple people and it sure is fine'. What is your reason that you came to land? 'I want to get a job in a rock and roll band'. Well bless my soul, rock and roll flying purple people eater, pigeon-toed, under grown flying purple people eater. He wear short shorts friendly purple people eater, what a –"

Cho's eyes were bulging when she saw an irritated class senior mortifyingly flicking her wrist with the spinning frying pan as if it was a tennis or badminton racket.

"One of two things can happen here Miyazaki," Naoko coerced. "Either I strike you unconscious for you to cease your singing or I will bat whatever within reach."

Cho drew an imaginary path with her eyes to determine the distance between the weapon of choice and the victim. She had concluded that Naoko had the upper hand as she was close enough to reach over as well as in perfect striking condition if Cho were to turn the other way and run. She was well aware of Naoko's aim. Take Cho's shoe for example when she projected it the other day...

Cho decided to remain silent for the time being as she devised a plan to gain the home-field advantage. No one tells Cho not to sing in her own pent house and gets away with it. A light bulb lit in her conniving mind as she found the perfect solution.

Once they placed the braids and egg-washed the units Naoko placed them into the enclosed oven used as a proofer ('retarder' if you want to get technical) while setting another oven to 195-degrees Celsius (380F). In the meantime, Cho purposely allowed her house pet to wander. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

"Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear," Cho carolled rowdily.

She skipped her way to the kitchen to witness the wrath of the Queen Bee. She poked her head around the corner and caught sight of the piceous-hair senior clenching onto the handle bar of the oven.

"Oh I'm a yummy, jolly, funny, lucky gummy bear," Cho sang as she took her seat at the breakfast table. "I'm a jolly bear 'cause I'm a gummy bear, oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jell-O singing gummy bear, oh yum."

Naoko had had it. What will it take for this kindergarten to stop singing? She lashed her head around so she could throttle Cho's head to send to Timbuktu until she spotted the well-known 'man-eater domestic feline' sitting by Cho's feet. The majestic wild cat scowled at the school senior as Naoko was indecisive of what to do.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people starting singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that ever ends..."

Cho continued to bellow as she pranced around in the kitchen with that dreaded number. She definitely had the leverage now as she continued to twirl, skip, and chant the endless song. Naoko was glued near the oven as she could not take a step in any direction as Kitty would react every time she would lift her foot. She perceived an object of defence sitting on the kitchen counter but she couldn't lean forward either as she had no support to break her fall in case she leaned too obtuse for her body to handle. She had to end the madness before she volunteered herself into a straight jacket.

"What will it take for you to **shut. up**?" Naoko asked as she tried to overpower the childish lyrics.

"Now that you brought that up," Cho pondered. "I know you won't sing so how about you teach me to duel?"

"Is that it?" Naoko replied in disbelief. "You sang to the brink of me jumping off of the balcony, committing homicide to a classmate, and throwing out my own sanity just so you could make me educate you the game of Duel Monsters?"

"Well, when you put it that way _obviously_ it sounds stupid," Cho rolled her eyes. "I asked you to sing with me, you didn't. I just want to pass the time and I pass time by singing. I'd figure why not make it fun if we both sang but your stubborn ass was a party pooper. I want to know how to play Duel Monsters, you can't even tell me the basics. Now you asked me what will keep me quiet. Well, sing with me or teach me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Forget it."

"This is the song –"

"Okay! Enough!" Naoko surrendered. "I'll teach you how to play, just **shut up**."

Cho applauded herself and instructed her house pet to release the prey by guiding her away from the defenceless Queen. Naoko exhaled heavily as she instructed Cho to retrieve her deck.

"_Just two more hours before I get to go home,_" Naoko prayed to herself. "_Two more hours_."

.:: :: ::.

Gem arrived back to her condominium and made her way to the top floor. It was ridiculous when her cousin Hoshi borrowed her car to begin with but to ask Gem to retrieve it even after calling him before hand if it was ready was a complete waste of time.

She had called once lessons were over to double-check if her vehicle was ready for pick-up so that she could walk to Hoshi's place, but he claimed he was still using it. It wasn't a problem until he called her once she reached the top floor of the condominium that he was finished using it since his buddies made a last minute cancellation to their plans so she had to leave Cho for a while. She was halfway to Hoshi's place by the subway until he sent a text notifying her that he agreed to another last minute plan with his girlfriend and needed to borrow her car this evening. He certainly got an earful from Gem and she demanded the Lexus be returned no later than nine-thirty.

Now, from all of that time wasted of running around, she was standing in front of the front door of her suite before she heard chanting from the other side.

"_He said 'eating purple people and it sure is fine'. What is your reason that you came to land? 'I want to get a job in a rock and roll band'. Well bless my soul, rock and roll flying purple people eater..."_

Gem released her hand off of the knob and decided not to enter. As much as she loved her half-sister, singing was the only thing Gem couldn't stand as it was usually children songs and not the ordinary lyrics you hear on the radio. She turned on her heel and took the elevator ride down. Maybe she will loiter at the nearby cafe for a while...

Kaiba finally arrived at the condominium after his mishap at the office. He was parked in front of the residence before stepping out of his luxurious vehicle. As he approached the front door his mobile device started ringing. A female with medium purple hair was on her way out and she held the door open in notice of Kaiba entering the building. Neither student recognized the other even though they were still in their school uniforms. She was definitely from Domino High due to the pink blazer and he was as surely from the same institution taking into consideration of his royal blue attire with gold buttons.

Gem couldn't help but falter slightly by the male's luscious brown locks and mesmerizing blue eyes. She thought in disbelief of how she had not seen him before. Then again, she was new to the school. She had noticed his eyes were narrowed slits as if he was glaring while placing his cell phone next to his ear.

"What is it?" he growled as he walked past her with the phone in one ear, not even suggesting a 'Thank you for holding the door'.

Gem felt offended for not receiving any form of gratitude for performing a good deed.

"I don't care, I'll send the entire corporation against him if I have to," Kaiba coerced as he pushed the elevator button.

"_Oh, he's one of __**those**__ people,_" Gem speculated and made her way out of the building.

.:: :: ::.

"No, Miyazaki, it doesn't work that way!" Naoko exasperated as she tried to explain. "You can't revive a Ritual Monster from the graveyard if you haven't summoned it in the first place. You also cannot summon a Ritual Monster without its corresponding Ritual Spell Card."

"But a ritual monster is a monster, is it not?" Cho asked. "Why can't I summon it back onto the field?"

Naoko pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled. She had tried to explain the different types of Magic Cards as well as special conditions for certain cards, however, it hasn't been going well.

"Pretend I'm the Duelist," Naoko attempted to describe. "Let's say you're a ritual monster. In order for you to be called upon you need requirements or conditions to fulfil, kind of like a trade-off. So... in real life – _and I'm probably going to be shot for this_ – Kaiba-sempai tells you that I need you to do something, but you won't do it unless you get something in return. Imagine Kaiba-sempai is that Ritual Spell Card. He tells me, as the Duelist, that in order to get you to do something for me Miyazaki wants six or more friends in return. Those 'six or more friends' represents the level of the ritual monster."

"Why friends?" Cho asked. "I already have friends. I want cookies."

"FINE, cookies," Naoko hissed. "Miyazaki wants six or more cookies from friends. So let's say Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Miyagi are with me to offer you one cookie each as my end of the bargain with Gem offering three cookies because she's just generous like that. So not only did you get six cookies but you got an extra one as a bonus. Now, you have to fulfil your end of the agreement."

"What if I don't feel like it or want to?"

"It doesn't matter, Miyazaki!" Naoko exclaimed. "If the Ritual Spell Card claims that you need a total of six levels or more to summon the monster, you can summon the damn monster!"

"Okay, fine, but what if the monster is in my graveyard. How come I can't revive it?"

Naoko stretched her cheeks downward as she attempted to repress her frustration.

"How can I 'dummify' this for your incompetent mind to comprehend?" Naoko muttered to herself. "New approach: In order for a Ritual Monster to be revived it must be destroyed by battle beforehand. Let's say in present time that the Ritual Monster represents You. I send you to the cemetery by burying you alive. I cannot claim that you have been revived if you were not dead to begin with. _Comprendez-vous_?"

Cho narrowed her eyes as she remembered the French-speaking 'personal assistant' of Seto Kaiba. She will not allow any individuals, no matter how high their status is at school, to address her in a language she was not familiar with in her own dwelling. Two people can play this game.

"_No, no comprendo debido a tu explicaci__ó__n complicada!_"

Naoko lower jaw dropped slightly as she inhaled sharply through her teeth.

"_C__á__llate y escucharme por uno minuto,"_ Naoko replied back.

Cho couldn't believe it; the pompous twit understands Spanish too!

"I'm just merely educating you the basics of the game. What you do with the information is up to you. It's not my responsibility, nor my fault, that you cannot comprehend the fundamentals. Now, the next type of magic cards is a Field Spell Card."

The room was filled with the aroma of freshly baked Paska breads once they were taken out of the oven. Cho was grateful for a cessation as Naoko covered almost every topic in the game of Duel Monsters minus two of the three types of Trap Cards. They had another debate in relation to Normal Trap Cards and why they cannot be played the same way as Spell Cards. Naoko finally snapped her last straw and decided to call it a day while Cho insisted to carry on. Michiyo continued to refuse. Then Cho had another idea.

As the Queen Bee packed her bag, Cho decided to make the time spent together more memorable.

"_Cho ka ka o, cho chocolate,_" Miyazaki started. "_Si tu me donnes des noix de coco, moi je te donne mes ananas."_

Naoko gripped the strap of her bag in suppress the desire of sending the classmate to the hospital as Cho continued to sing. Not only was she singing in French, she was butchering the language as well by enunciating every syllable like a '_gringo_' attempting Spanish.

There was a knock on the door and Cho went to answer it while continuing to carol.

"Is she always this unbearable?" Naoko asked as she caught sight of the exotic animal.

"Kaiba-kun!" Cho exclaimed. "And Gem-sama!"

Naoko snapped her head up and jolted towards the door. Finally, sane people!

"Miyazaki, don't forget to bring the bread on Monday," Naoko instructed as she stuffed her foot into her shoe. "And don't eat it either. See ya!"

Unfortunately, instead of escaping through the portal of the ordinary world she was retreated back into the room. She glanced behind her to inspect what her bag caught onto, but rapidly grew furious when she caught sight of Kaiba nailing her bag within his grasp. In the meantime Cho dragged Gem into the kitchen to boast about their final product.

"You are staying," Kaiba demanded.

"**Hell no**," Naoko replied back. "Have you heard her screeching cries she called 'singing'?"

"_Cho ka ka o, cho chocolate –"_

"I found a frying pan and I wasn't afraid to use it!"

"_Si tu me donnes des noix de coco, moi je te donne mes ananas."_

"I am quite aware," Kaiba stated as he ignored the background tune. "I arrived two and a half hours ago and decided not to enter upon hearing _that_."

"_Rikiki tes petits kiwis –"_

"What? Asshole!" Naoko exclaimed upon learning that her class senior had abandoned her with the annoying music box.

"Watch whom you are talking to!" Kaiba snarled as he clamped tighter on her book bag.

"_Les babas de mes baobabs –"_

"Fine, how inconsiderate of you Asshole-_san_," Naoko sarcastically replied. "There I used an honorific. Now unhand me."

The two seniors were having a glaring show down, neither of them willing to let the other succeed. Kaiba had hoped his infamous scowl would make Michiyo reconsider of deserting him with the nutcase while Naoko wished he would blink considering her eyes were drying up.

In the kitchen both Cho and Gem were discussing about the tall, dark classmate in the living room. Gem was astonished that the CEO of Japan's well-known card game company was standing a few yards from her! As Gem's eyes were glimmering as she idolized the international duelist, Cho had to devise a plan for Michiyo to take her leave as that grip and scowl show down between the two seniors were strumming her nerves and boiling her blood.

"Kaiba-kun!" Cho called out. "Where are you? Can I use your cell phone and call that brother of yours? He's so adorable!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kaiba whipped his head to the kitchen doorway while Naoko took it as a favourable opportunity to escape. She swiftly spun around to have Kaiba release his grip as well as jumping backwards in case his reflexes decided to kick into gear. He almost regained the trapped individual but Naoko was one step ahead of him and jolted down the hall.

"Have fun, Sempai~," Naoko cooed as she took the stairs.

Kaiba clenched his fist for having to endure spending the night with the grown kindergarten. He was thankful that it was the last night before the assignment was permanently concluded. Then he could possibly request a restraining order on the classmate.

"Oh, Naoko-sempai left?" Cho asked as it snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts. "Anyway, I have to go pick up a couple of things from the grocery store for dinner. Let's go."

"You can go on your own," Kaiba said as he walked towards the living room.

"You sure?" Cho asked once again. "Final night to live my life."

"I could care less. My life is far more important than yours in terms of running a company."

"Suit yourself," Cho shrugged off.

Cho made her way to the ground floor after waiting a couple of minutes for the elevator. She then strolled down the street to a secluded bakery. She peered through the window and caught sight of the intended targets. She took a couple of glances to ensure the coast was clear. She stepped into the shop and strode to a round table.

"You can't imagine how hard it is to rid of Michiyo-sempai and ensure that Kaiba-sempai would disagree to accompany me," Cho whispered as she took her seat. "Anyway, I can't stay for long: Gem is expecting me to be home in twenty minutes."

"Don't worry, it will be a short conference," Sasaki assured. "We're only here to briefly discuss your plan for next Saturday."

"Well, I know what to do for the singing and dance components of the competition," Cho responded. "All I need is to terminate her chances in the fashion component without being seen."

"Problem solved," Satomi jumped in. "We have a few loyal fans who owes us a few favours so that will be taken care of."

"I need to make one thing clear though," Cho meekly asked. "We're not inducing physical harm to her, are we?"

"Whatever you want," Midori replied. "If you don't want us to physically harm Michiyo, which I doubt I'll understand why you wouldn't even consider, then we won't harm a single hair on that pathetic head of hers."

Cho was relieved that she will not have the guilt of causing pain to another being may it be by herself or by others wanting to fulfil the same desire. She concluded the congregation but couldn't fail to notice there was an extra seat other than the four. As she stood up to depart she saw a male walking towards her with a tray of beverages. He smiled at her as he settled next to Sasaki.

"Kimura-sempai, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**T.K. – **They _do_ have bread flour in Japan, but I believe they have higher protein content in their flour compared to the ones in North America. I think bread flour is '_kyouroyoko-ko_' in Japanese.

Oh my gosh, I advise trying Paskas, they are so good! It's one of my favourite breads because they taste sweet. It rivals to Chop Suey bread and I love them both. I'm so lucky that I am fortunate enough to make these since I'm in a baking and pastry arts program n_n. That day when I made it I had a theory class after and my prof was like "Oh, you made Paskas? You should let it sit for a couple of days, it tastes better that way." It's like "Great, **now** you tell us after we're halfway through the bread."

Oh, little Baking Side Note: whenever a recipe in baking calls for eggs or butter, ALWAYS room temperature unless said otherwise. I'm pretty sure it's because they create more volume in a recipe when they are at room temperature and / or react with other ingredients better but at the moment I am lazy to consult my theory notes. And Naoko got the flavourings from the hotel xD. I'm not sure if they have those ingredients in Japan so her 'borrowing' it from the hotel seems like a solution.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel my humour genes are dying at the moment... which might explain why I always take two months to update x_x. A lot of frustration and tension in this chapter between the characters xD. If my writing style is not as great as my previous chapters I deeply apologize. I wanted to get a chapter out before the start of my new school year.

If you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =). That includes the little Spanish quips as well!


	10. Sabotage

**T.K.'s Note:  
**Finally, another chapter out!

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! casts and the plot line mentioned in the anime and manga. I do, however, own the plot line aside from the ones mentioned in the anime and manga as well as Miyazaki Cho, Michiyo Naoko, Miyagi Gem, Sasaki Aya, and other OC's that are not done by Kazuki Takahashi. Also, all music and lyrics go to their respective owners and companies except minor lyric changes.

**Final Note Before Reading:  
**Special thanks to those who've read and reviewed / messaged! Enjoy this next segment of _Just a Crazy Girl_.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Sabotage. Well, Nobody's Perfect._

.:: :: ::.

"Kimura-sempai, what are you doing here?" Cho asked as he settled next to Sasaki.

Last time Cho recalled, Kimura was Michiyo's _boyfriend_. What was he doing with her school nemesis, Sasaki? Does he also share the same interest of destroying Michiyo's status? Does he also desire to take part of causing social humiliation towards the Head Queen Bee?

"It's not what it looks like," Kimura assured while defensively waving his hands.

"_It better not_," Cho mentally commented. "_I may loathe Michiyo with a passion but I'm against dishonesty in a relationship_."

"Aya-chan and I are really good friends," Kimura added. "We've known each other since elementary school."

"You wish," Sasaki scoffed as she playfully punched Ryoki on the arm. "We've known each other since seventh grade."

"Really?" Ryoki lightly chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it was the middle of sixth grade."

"No, the beginning of seventh grade," Aya corrected.

To avoid social awkwardness Cho took it as a cue to depart.

"I must go. It was nice seeing you Kimura-sempai. Sayoonara Sasaki, Kawano, Kobayashi-sempai."

Cho respectfully bowed and was heading towards the exit until Kimura called out.

"Can you not mention this to Ren-sama? She'll flip if she finds out I'm hanging with Aya-chan."

"My lips are sealed," Cho replied over her shoulders while giving a meek smile.

"Don't forget tomorrow morning, Miya-chan," Sasaki reminded.

"Hai."

.:: :: ::.

The next day Cho was in a great mood: projects handed in with ease, morning routine with the Power House, and her goal for the day was to familiarize her favourite male senior's interests without the interference from a certain referee. Luckily for her, he had not requested for a restraining order due to the fact that they attend the same institution. In order for the request to succeed she would have been warned about assaulting the young CEO instead of merely aggravating his nerves. Cho would have to be cautious of her actions towards Seto Kaiba.

It was eleven o'clock, the start of the lunch hour at Domino High. Cho had a close watch on the male senior while glaring at the high-status female student. It was like a father watching his daughter on her first date: any move made upon the precious individual and you will be sought after, except the roles and situation have been switched.

At quarter past and the boyfriend of the blue-eyed Queen Bee arrived in search for his beloved _water lily_.

"Ren-sama," Kimura cooed from the classroom entrance as he graciously posed against the door frame.

Several residing female classmates sighed at his gesture of affection. Oh how they wished they had a boyfriend like him who would visit them whenever they could, not to mention _openly _announce their nickname for their significant other. However, Naoko was not pleased with the public display of affection.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Some members of your fan club wanted to give you something," Kimura answered as he strolled towards her. "They couldn't find you and asked me if I could look for you to meet them."

Naoko gave a thoughtful expression.

"Can you find them and ask them to meet me here instead?"

"They said it's a surprise and they can't move it from where they are," Kimura answered with a pout. "They want you to meet them there to see it."

Naoko was being sceptic about the situation. She also yearned to complete her notes while the information was still fresh in her mind.

"Can I meet up with them later?"

"That's not a courteous thing to do for your fan club, Naoko-_sempai,_" Cho enunciated as she bitterly ate her lunch while closing her eyes due to her lack of interest on the subject about her most despised classmate.

Naoko let out a heavy sigh as she heaved onto her feet. She then followed her admired companion out of the classroom to meet with her devotees.

Five minutes later Cho came upon realization that the barrier of her goal was no longer present. It was her chance. Who knew how much time she had before the piceous-hair female returns?

"Kaiba-sempai," Cho called out as she turned to her left.

"We have agreed that in replacement of the restraining order we are not to have any contact for the remainder of the school year," Kaiba hissed as he scorned his glare at the book in front of him.

"But you replied back, therefore, you broke the agreement yourself," Cho pointed out. "Also, the agreement must be dealt on paper in order for the agreement to take effect. You, of all people, should know you seal the deal in writing."

Cho took notice of his clenched fingers gripping onto the hardcover of his book. If his scowl was not enough to burn through the pages, it was now enough to pierce through his novel, through his desk, and penetrate the two floors of the institution.

_No need to piss him off just yet._

_Too late._

_I need him to cooperate and obtain as much information as I can before the blue-eyed devil re-enters the classroom._

"Sempai," Cho continued, "Why do you like the game of Duel Monsters?"

Silence.

"Sempai?"

Kaiba remain muted as he ignored her presence.

"Don't tell me you seldom duel and it's a former past time as well?" Cho gasped as she almost dropped her chopsticks.

"It's not a _former_ past time if I have decided to put my corporation in top priority for the time being," Kaiba sneered.

"Sempai, you're a student," Cho brought up. "It's not all work and no play, you know."

"Claims the _bonkotsu_ who doesn't own a multibillion corporation."

"Maybe not but at least I know how to enjoy my life," Cho scoffed as she returned her posture to face the front of the classroom.

"Who ever said I do not appreciate my life?" Kaiba retorted. "You are not one to judge the lifestyle of a mere bonkotsu to a successful CEO of the gaming industry."

"I'm not a _mere commoner_ if I live in a pent house, Sempai," Cho quipped.

"Who also attends a **public** school on a daily basis."

"Then what makes you?"

_Come on, Joanna, don't make him upset just yet_.

"Look, I'm sorry Kaiba-Sempai," Cho apologized. "It just pains me to see so much responsibility pinned onto one student. It's just not fair."

"If Life was fair then clearly you are not cut out for reality," Kaiba retorted as the topic began to irritate him, not to mention the interrogation by the lunatic student.

Cho exasperated as nothing was allowing the respectable male senior to open up about himself. Cho would have to think of a lighter topic to exchange opinions about.

Fifteen minutes past and Cho decided to have another attempt to converse with her favoured senior.

"So..." Cho trailed. "How did you know Michiyo-Sempai?"

Here they go again, another irrelevant topic about the female senior without her knowledge. Speaking of the piceous hair classmate, she had been missing for quite some time.

"It's none of your concern," Kaiba replied as he flipped a page of his novel, hoping to avoid the discussion.

"Did something happen between you two?" Cho asked with curiosity as she leaned forward for an answer.

"No," Kaiba flatly responded. "End of discussion."

"Like, I know you said you owe her brother a favour, but how exactly did you _meet_ her?"

"Miyazaki, I said **end of discussion**," Kaiba warned. "If you're so anxious of learning our encounter, why don't you ask –"

Kaiba's sentence was interrupted due to the sudden aggressive slide of the classroom door. The residing classmates diverted their attention to the being at the entrance, some gasped while the rest remained silent. Cho couldn't help the slight smirk tugging at the corner of her lips upon the sight of Karma.

Naoko Michiyo, standing at the corridor drenched with an assortment of fluorescent green, orange, and purple paint dripping from the top of her head while her blazer was soaked as if a bucket of water fell on top of her. There were also lines zigzagging across her uniform that suggested she was tied up prior to the dump.

"S-Sempai?" Kenji exclaimed, mortified for the sight of his beloved senior being the centre of social humiliation. "What –"

"Tsz!" Naoko hissed as she hushed the president of her fan club by a point of an index finger.

She inhaled deeply as she made her way to her desk while passing by students fearing to comment. The air was reticent that the dripping of paint contacting the floor was audible to every binaural senses residing in the classroom. She caught sight of Kaiba's amused smirk, which made her more furious.

"You think this is funny, Sempai?" Naoko confronted.

There was a slight sharp gasp as the peers watched the quarrel.

"In fact I do," Kaiba responded. "Is there a problem?"

"Next time I'll make sure they come after you as well," Naoko coerced as she held her book bag containing an extra set of the school's uniform. "Then we'll see what is amusing."

She stormed towards the classroom door where her boyfriend stood as she left a trail of splotched paint on the hardwood floor.

"On the plus side, the colours compliment your eyes," Ryoki added in hope of an optimistic view of the situation.

Instead, he received a dangerous glare followed by a light shove before she walked the other direction in the hallway.

"Oh, come on!" Kimura called out before following after her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen, but you have to admit it was a _little_ funny! Ren-Sama!"

"Let's see you get deposit by buckets of fluorescent paint after being bind and propelled into the janitor's closet!" Cho heard Naoko's distant snap.

Alas, Cho was content... for now. Her trap went according to plan as she was the mastermind behind it. She suggested the idea to the Power House while Sasaki was responsible of rounding the third year students. Then it was up to the third years to gather the first and second years of Sasaki's fan club to take part of the practical joke. All they had to do was to wear a blue ribbon in their hair similar to Naoko's fan club to have the scheme succeed.

However, Naoko returned five minutes prior to the start of the next class and all of Cho's satisfaction went down the drain when students were complimenting the different colours against her black hair. To add insult to injury, Gem was in the classroom to give her sympathies and was also a part of the praising crowd.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. After everything Michiyo has done she still received praises. It's just not fair, isn't it?_

No, it isn't. Someone with an indifference to other people's feelings should not be encouraged to continue their game of manipulation.

_First Naoko had the nerve to obtain dear Kaiba-kins' attention, now she's stealing your best friend! She will not get away with it. You know how to resolve this conflict, don't you?_

Of course, now it is personal: **this means war**.

.:: :: ::.

Tuesday rolled by fairly quickly as it was Wednesday morning. Another scheme was devised and judging by the rumours of Naoko's particular phobia, it was worth waking an extra hour to witness. This time, it was Kawano's responsibility to convince Naoko's beau to arrive at the school a little later than usual. Of course, Satomi was not a fool to suggest the idea herself: she found a minion to carry out the plan.

Tuesday afternoon, a second-year male, secretively a fan of Satomi Kawano's, had a 'man-to-man' talk with the red-head senior. He wanted to observe Ryoki's relationship with his Queen the next morning, however, their arrival to school was considered an early hour for him so the second-year suggested a specific time. Ryoki agreed, oblivious to the set up and arrived with Naoko the next day.

Cho was at her shoe locker on the other side of the designated trap, counting down the seconds like a dynamite ready to explode.

_Three... two... one..._

She gazed to the top right corner of her eyes. There was nothing.

Ten seconds past by.

Cho bent down to slip her feet into her loafers. Still nothing until-

"WHAAAAAAAA~!" Naoko hollered. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Cho smirked as she stood, just before closing her locker door. As Naoko whimpered Cho calmly made her way up the stairs while the student body rushed to the senior's aid.

It was a flawless plan. Right after the second-year male made arrangements with Ryoki, he went to find Hara Kenji. He somehow convinced Hara to open Naoko's shoe locker to leave a gift. Hara being sceptical suggested to hand the gift for him. The second-year agreed but little did Hara know the Kawano fan knew the combination. Once Hara left school grounds the second-year returned to the Queen Bee's metal compartment and left his **real** gift: replaced the fraudulent love letter and filled her shoes with artificial fuzzy spiders as well as a bucket of them above the wall of metallic boxes.

Cho sighed as she hugged her books close to her chest. She thought it was a brilliant plot. She had patiently waited in the computer lab until it was time to witness the plan into action. To add onto her genius idea, the male knew he was transferring to a school in Sapporo with Tuesday being his last day of attending Domino High.

_Cho: 2, Enemy: 0._

It was unusual to spot the arachnophobe attending classes on a Wednesday morning (ironic how she's also an entomophobe labelled as a Queen Bee). There had been an announcement about an exchange student program involved with Domino High and according to the list posted outside of the school office Cho was among the few students participating to host the foreign peers including Gem, Michiyo, and Kaiba.

Cho took her seat as the rhythmic tone signalled the commencement of the school day. As she sat in her first subject English class, her educator Oku-sensei briefly went over the procedures about the arriving visitors.

"These twenty students are from Canada and the hosts or hostesses are picked according to the students' extensive knowledge in English," Oku-sensei explained. "I am honoured to announce that we have five students in our class gracious enough to accommodate the travellers studying abroad."

There was a light tap on the classroom door as every residing pupil directed their attention towards the soft noise. A man with silver streaks against his dull black hair greeted Oku-sensei and introduced himself as Mr. Sancheck. Pfft, Mr. Sancheck, what kind of name was that?

While reciting the exchange program with the class four students in their school uniforms stood next to him, with three being female. Cho arched her eyebrow as she recalled there was supposed to be five. She diverted her gaze to the entrance and although there were several students loitering in the halls none of them allowed themselves into the educational room. She decided to address her concern to Mr. Sancheck, who was supposedly the principal of the Canadian school.

"Are there supposed to be five students for this class?" Cho asked. "My math may be wrong but I count four at the front."

"_Bravo, you officially passed kindergarten_," Naoko sarcastically muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"He had to make a short detour to the washroom," Mr. Sancheck replied. "He will be arriving shortly. Your English is fluent Miss..."

"Cho, Cho Miyazaki."

"Cho... Cho, oh here you are," Mr. Sancheck smiled as he consulted his list. "You will be hosting Miss Vivian Douga."

Vivian pulled an empty chair as she made her way down the aisle and sat next to Miyazaki. She then held out her hand for a hand shake.

"Name's Vivian, but you can call me Viv," she greeted.

"Cho, but you can call me Joanna or Jo," she reciprocated.

Vivian had shoulder length tawny hair with hazel eyes. Cho couldn't help but admire her school uniform as it was consisted of a black blazer lined with a satin burgundy trim, a white collar shirt knotted with a deep red neck tie and a charcoal pleated skirt with red plaid lines.

"You don't sound like you have a Japanese accent with your English," Vivian pointed out. "I'm assuming you were not raised here?"

"_Very perceptive, Vivian,_" Naoko mentally commented. "_The next obvious statement you'll blather would be comparing our blazers to bubble gum_."

"No," Cho confirmed. "I was raised in the States before I transferred here three weeks ago."

Mr. Sancheck continued to pair his students with their corresponding host or hostess. Hara was paired with the sole male student Joel Keller while Yoko Hitori was paired with Karen Hansen. Cho cocked her head to the left as she perceived a female with a layered asymmetric hair style with fuschia peeking underneath remaining at the front of the class. She was also wearing pink and black plaid star earrings and heavy eyeliner not to mention the only female student wearing black pants instead of the plaid skirt. She seemed interesting enough to be acquainted with.

"Raven Isobe," Sancheck called out. "You are being paired with... Naoko Michiyo. Michiyo?"

Naoko meekly raised her hand as she avoided eye contact with the Canadian principal. Vivian scrutinized the physical appearance of the classmate and her expression turned disgusted once she had a hunch of who she was.

"God, don't tell me that's –"

"Syren?" the principal questioned. "I almost didn't recognize you there! It's great seeing you again."

"'_Great seeing you again_'? Has Michiyo attended his school before being transferred to Domino High?" Cho asked herself.

"Likewise, Sir," Naoko replied as she made a small nod.

"Well, I can tell it's going to be a pleasant experience," Sancheck smiled at his alumni.

"Last time I recall Mr. Sancheck, Syren at school was anything _but_ pleasant," Vivian piped as she slouched back into her seat.

"Like having class with you was a walk in the park," Raven commented as she made her way to sit in front of Michiyo.

"I see you have obtained Syren's blunt sense of humour," Sancheck chuckled. "It's no wonder you two are best of friends."

"_Best of friends? _You mean I have to deal with two of them now?" Cho silently shrieked as she replicated Vivian's expression.

"Join the club," Vivian whispered. "It's like tenth grade all over again. And just when I thought we got rid of her, now I have to deal with her pathetic existence."

Cho and Vivian were synchronized as they both shook their heads while glaring at their loathed enemies to showcase their disapproval for the partnership. It would be a lot more difficult to continue terrorizing the Queen Bee if she had another pair of eyes. Cho would have to conjure another set of plans without being detected by Michiyo's doppelganger.

Miyazaki's thoughts were distracted by a few giggling outside of the classroom.

"And cue the man of every girl's dream," she heard Naoko sarcastically announce in Japanese while leaning over her desk.

In walks the dashing brunet with his usual stoic features carrying his reflective briefcase instead of his school bag. For Cho it was a bonus and on a Wednesday! He then paused as he took notice of the extra students residing the classroom along with a foreign man at the front.

"Evidently, he did not get my memo about the exchange program," Naoko whispered to Raven.

Raven snickered as she leaned her back against the window while crossing her right leg over the left.

"Ah, Mr. Snooty, I remember him," Raven recalled. "He's hotter compared to the last time I saw him."

'_Last time I saw him_'. Oh-ho, no, no: hands off Missy. Cho will not allow the opportunity for this _gaijin_ to dig her claws into her beloved Senpai! If Kaiba had a **speck** of attention towards the pompous piceous-hair C-chested queen then there was a slight chance the punk-star wannabe will obtain his attention as well. As if the mission of destroying Michiyo's social status was straining enough now she would have to eliminate the foreign Bird as competition.

The students were becoming restless as the volume of the students' chatter began to rise. The peers took it as a favourable opportunity to communicate while waiting upon the missing exchange program participant. Kaiba was making his way to his assigned seat until he noticed Yoko Hitori's partner occupying it. If it was Hara's partner Kaiba would have asked him to boot it no problem, however, as the host school Kaiba must act chivalrous to the visiting adolescences.

Speaking of chivalrous, Michiyo will be tested considering these _were_ her former classmates and last time he recalled Michiyo did not leave the greatest impression before departing their institution. Kaiba narrowed his eyes to the female sitting in front of his employee.

_As for leaving the greatest impression..._

"_Pourquoi l'associ__é__e de l'ancien for__ç__at est ici?_" Kaiba conversed, evidently irritated by this girl's presence.

"_Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi_," Raven replied as she rolled her eyes.

If Raven Isobe being companions with her loathed nemesis was not enough to have Cho put her on 'The List' then being capable of conversing in French with her beloved senior and with his undeserving personal assistant was enough to engrave her name. The fact was not sitting well with Cho.

"What are they saying?" Cho asked her counterpart.

"The cute boy asked why the partner of the ex-convict is here," Vivian translated. "The gangster wannabe was being sarcastic saying something like "it's nice to meet you too" or something."

_Partner_. It was not the perfect word aiding Cho's situation of sabotaging Naoko's chances of winning the popularity contest. Perhaps she could have Vivian involve with her plans if they both despise their pairing. Question would be how much does Vivian loathe Naoko's partner in crime and how interested would Vivian be if she were to participate to plot Naoko's demise?

Cho's conniving thoughts were interrupted when she heard her residing female classmates (minus Michiyo) squeal at the male entering the classroom. It was like a movie star entering the ordinary world with a glowing aura, perfect blond hair, pearly smile, and a confident pose with one of his hands in his blazer pockets to match with his deserving height. If Cho was not so infatuated with Kaiba she would have moved onto _him_. He was simply breathtaking in Cho's opinion.

"Oh snap..." she heard Raven comment. "This is not good."

"Not good?" Cho muttered as she turned to face the girl with fushia hair.

Michiyo, out of all people, was diverting her attention towards the window. THE WINDOW. There was a gorgeous male who looked like he was from a European decent standing at the front of the classroom, probably a man from the land of Gary Stu's, and Michiyo decided to speculate the window to her left. The indescribable gesture perplexed Cho.

"Ex-boyfriend or something?" Cho asked Vivian.

"No, someone who she had beaten up before she got suspended from our school."

"No way..." Cho gaped as she glanced at the male before glancing at Naoko.

"Beaten to a pulp to be exact," Vivian added.

Kaiba whipped his attention to Michiyo as she was sweeping invisible dust from her desk and Raven identified his expression as having no prior knowledge to this new fact.

"He was sexually harassing the girl," Raven explained. "She had to do something about it."

"But to physically harm someone?" Cho questioned as she confronted Raven.

"Finally, our last student arrived," Mr. Sancheck announced as he consulted his list, bringing the students' attention back to the front of the class. "This is Nathan Harrison and he will be residing with Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba?" Nathan's jaw dropped. "You mean I get to reside with the _inventor_ of the Duel Disks and one who hosted the recent Battle City tournament?"

"Aww, _c'est mignon, non_?" Raven teased. "_Tu as un admirateur, monsieur_."

The volume of the classroom began to rise again as the students arranged themselves to accommodate the new pupils. Kaiba remained standing against the side walls with his usual stoic expression as Nathan made his way to stand next to his idol. Nathan paused as he walked by Michiyo before retrieving his steps.

"Syren?" he called out.

His assumption was confirmed when Naoko stiffened.

"Well, well, well," Nathan sneered. "Satan's Child is still in school surprisingly."

"It's Naoko," Raven defended, "back off Harrison."

However, Vivian decided to side with Nathan.

"No, you're right, it's Syren," Vivian smirked as Raven glared.

Naoko removed her hand from the side of her face and forced a smile to her former offender.

"Hi, Nathan," Naoko greeted. "How are you?"

"I could ask you the same," Nathan replied as he crossed his arms while glaring down at her.

"_Biter,_" Naoko mentally speculated."_He completely stole my pose_."

"I'm doing fine, thanks."

"Enjoy it while you can," Nathan growled as he narrowed his jade-coloured eyes. "I'll make sure this month is a living hell for you."

Naoko's smile dropped before she inhaled sharply. "Alright, I deserve that..."

"You deserve much more than what I am about to do," Nathan coerced before taking her chin between his fingers. "Although, you look good yourself. I might have to go easy on you since you've upgraded to Satan's Mistress."

Naoko narrowed her cerulean eyes before whipping her chin out of his touch. No one, repeat, **no one** touches her face unless it's Ryoki. Under normal circumstances, anybody other than her boyfriend would have met their fate with a body flip to the other end of the classroom. Unfortunately, it would not help her obtain her new image if she continued her unreasonable retaliation.

"Gone soft, I see," Nathan chuckled before walking away.

However, Raven had other plans. She snuck her foot in front of Nathan's path and result him to trip forward while causing a commotion with the desks to support his fall. The class diverted their attention to the ruckus.

"Oops, my bad," Raven falsely apologized. "I should have waited before I retrieved the pen. Hope your ego is not damaged."

While the class was filled with minor giggles Raven diverted her attention to her best friend for appraisal. Unfortunately, Naoko shook her head while giving an uncomfortable expression for her friend's unnecessary choice of action.

"No?" Raven asked.

Naoko shook her head again.

"Oh... _je suis desol__é__e_," Raven apologized as she slightly lowered her head.

.:: :: ::.

"How can she possibly be in her last year of high school if we haven't finished Eleventh Grade?" Vivian shrieked as she tore her dinner roll in half while sitting among her fellow Canadian classmates during lunch hour.

"If you paid attention last week when Sancheck explained how the Japanese education system worked you would have known," Raven scoffed as she tossed a grape into her mouth. "In Japan their school year begins in April and not in September like in Canada. When Naoko moved to Japan she was already in second year, or Eleventh Grade to be technical, since high school starts in Grade Ten."

"But she never completed Grade Ten at Misonto, how could she be enrolled for Grade Eleven?" Vivian's friend Cindy growled as she pounded her fist onto the table.

"See, this is why you were held back a year for math class," Raven quipped. "Unlike you, she passed her entrance exams. Her grades were well enough to advance her into the next year. Besides, what's the point of her repeating the grade if she already knew the curriculum? Oh wait, you wouldn't understand."

Raven's smirk grew larger as she placed another grape into her mouth. Just as Cindy was about to retaliate Mr. Sancheck held her shoulder.

"Do not let Miss Raven's insults get to you Miss Harkands," Mr. Sancheck smiled. "You do not want a repeat of last year, do you?"

Cindy bit her lip as she recalled her last trip to the principal's office with Raven. Syren may be physically aggressive when it came to expressing her frustration but Raven was the one who needed anger management when provoked.

"No, sir," Cindy surrendered as she slouched back into her seat.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Cho was settled with Gem, Mazaki, and Jounouchi. As Anzu was profoundly reciting her dream career to Gem, Cho was preoccupied by glaring at the group six tables down where all the respectable seniors sat. It was peculiar that Michiyo was sitting with the Power House, but it was also interesting to witness all fourteen students clustered together. However, despite the appearance of the unfamiliar seniors Cho's blood was boiling upon sight of the piceous-hair senior communicating with Kaiba-kins.

The Seniors' fan clubs deemed it would be a great idea to showcase to the exchange students who they thought are the leaders of the Domino High due to their high status of "perfect role models" or "the popular of their cliques". It was rather insignificant considering the group was flawed when Michiyo became a part of it.

Yugi and Honda were chatting with a white-haired male, presumably this Bakura that Anzu had mentioned, while the three unknown Queen Bees were just... well, sitting there. A blondie was minding her own business, eating her lunch while a female with asymmetric dark, chocolate brown hair was reading a book. Another female with longer, mahogany-brown hair cancelled the surrounding noise with her earphones as Hara and Matsuo were conferencing, most likely a debate, about who was the better female role model. Kimura had his arm wrapped around Michiyo's neck while twirling her hair between his fingers as he concentrated on what Sasaki was talking about. Lastly, Kawano was filing her nails during the same time Midori was jotting down whatever ideas Satomi had conjured.

Cho continued to watch the Elite Fourteen, especially Kaiba. Her heart sank every time Kaiba would scan the cafeteria, had butterflies whenever Kaiba scowled at Cho for inappropriately gazing at him, and almost let out a fan girl shrill whenever tugged on the collar of his school uniform due to a mild humidity. But all of those satisfying emotions were stripped once he muttered something inaudible to Michiyo before he gave an icily stare as he took hold of her wrist.

At that moment, Cho felt like she was watching a foreign movie: she wanted to know what the characters were saying but she had no subtitles. She inhaled sharply as Kaiba attempted to reveal Michiyo's forearm. It was like a glass shard being jabbed into her sides. How dare he touch another girl! Michiyo refused to grant Kaiba's request as she reactively took hold of his. She glared back at him with the same intensity before digging her nails into his wrist as a cue to let go of her. Kaiba then pointed to Naoko's forearm with his available hand as he deviously sneered at her. The other twelve seniors seemed to be unaware of their brawl.

The only words Cho could decipher from the Head Queen Bee was _onii. _It was certainly not calling Kaiba an older brother; it was more of Michiyo talking about her own older brother. They continued to bicker before Michiyo released her grip. She then tapped Kimura's hand a couple of times to attain his attention while retaining the glaring contest against her Senpai. Ryoki was startled when he caught sight of another man touching his woman.

"Hello, Earth to Joanna!" Gem called out as she waved her hand into Cho's view.

"Hmm?" Cho answered before diverting her attention to her friends.

"Anzu asked you a question," Gem replied. "She asked you who do you think will win the popularity contest on Saturday?"

"As long it's not Michiyo, I don't care who wins," Cho responded as she reverted her sight back to the Elite Fourteen's table.

Miyazaki's expression turned stoned once she discovered that Kaiba was no longer in his seat along witih Michiyo. They were both missing. Cho became panicked as well as angered just by the thought of Kaiba taking grasp of Michiyo's wrist once again. She scoured the area until she was relieved when Kaiba was exiting the cafeteria while Naoko was standing behind her punk star wannabe of a friend.

"Joanna," Gem called out once again. "You've been acting strange lately. Are you okay?"

_Crap. What do I say? Think of something, quick!_

"I'm fine," Cho reassured. "Just wondering why Yugi and Honda aren't sitting with us today. I'm also wondering why the exchange students aren't sitting with us either."

It was one thing lying to Gem but to have her becoming suspicious and pestering about Cho's recent behaviour instead of minding her own business was starting to get onto Cho's nerves. Gem may be playing the role of the older sister and was concerned for Cho, but Gem was not making the situation any easier as Cho would have to continuously fib just to protect her from any future social suicide if Gem were to discover what activities Cho had been involved in.

.:: :: ::.

"The event you all have been waiting for!" Daichi Matsuo announced to the gymnasium of anticipated students. "Domino High's Annual Popularity Contest~!"

"Welcome students of Domino High and Misonto Heights to our Annual Popularity Contest," Kaiba roughly translated Matsuo's speech.

Kaiba was irritated that he was chosen to be responsible for being the translator to the exchange students due to the fact that Ryou Bakura didn't have a projected enough of a voice and Yugi had the slight case of stage fright. Regardless of the fact that Mutou was voted as the school's Tournament Co-ordinator and Bakura being the Head of Languages, Kaiba was the most suitable candidate to co-host the contest next to Matsuo, the person in charge of the school's media and broadcasting.

"Before we continue," Daichi added in Japanese while standing in front the curtains of the stage, "I must state the rules for this contest. The male seniors who have signed up their lovely counterparts are being represented by them. For example, I have signed up Kobayashi Midori-sempai to participate in this contest therefore, she represents Matsuo Daichi by wearing green."

"At this school we have fourteen respectable seniors that the younger students look up to: seven male and seven females," Kaiba explained to the foreign students. "The male seniors who have signed one of the female seniors are being represented by them. For example, the female who I have enrolled to participate in this contest will represent me by wearing blue."

"Second," Daichi continued, "this contest is not judged by individual effort, but as a group. There are twelve students participating: four Queen Bees and each Queen Bee are grouped off with 2 other students. The main idea of this contest to determine who is the better role model or impact on these younger students."

Daichi looked over to his senior classmate for the translation, however, Kaiba was not reciting.

"The exchange students are not participating in our event," Kaiba defended. "They are merely witnessing, therefore, they do not need to know the rules."

Daichi sighed before continuing.

"Third, everybody in the group must participate. If one member is to be absent or has no participation in the event, the group will be disqualified. Judging will be done by sheets of paper and each student must choose who they think won each round. The respectable seniors that are not participating in this event such as Takenaka Atsune-sempai, Ueda-Toshiko-sempai, Bakura Ryou-sempai, et cetera, will tally up the votes and declare the winner on Monday."

Matsuo glared at Kaiba to continue, however, Kaiba remain muted.

"At least briefly explain to them," Daichi begged.

Kaiba exasperated before continuing.

"Twelve students, four groups. Every member must participate, if not they will be disqualified. The objective of this contest is to determine who has impacted on these younger students the most, or loosely, who is the better role model to our students. Each group is directed by a respectable female senior and are being judged as a whole and not individually. Judging will be decided upon the students and the results will be announced on Monday."

Cho was among the crowd, gazing at Kaiba's confident posture while he stood next to Daichi. It was almost as if Kaiba had turned politics into something interesting by the way he kept a stoic expression while reciting the rules to our fellow exchange students. She was glad the second year students convinced him to co-host the contest. If only she could devise a plan to divert Kaiba away from what she had in store for his representative. As much as it would be worthwhile to witness the downfall of the Head Queen Bee, it also pained her to destroy Kaiba's chance of winning as well.

Miyazaki tried to convince both Cindy and Vivian to participate in the sabotage, however, both Canadian students felt it would be better to humiliate her after she had won the title. Cho tried to tell them that Naoko's fan club would come after them, but they would not listen. Cho has to act alone for the meantime.

"Let's get this contest started!" Daichi announced before scurrying off the stage with Kaiba following behind.

There was a brief second of silence before the tune of _Caramelldansen_ commenced (or _Uma Uma Dance_ known in Japan because of its misinterpretation to the lyrics). The whole crowd began to cheer once the curtains were rising and there stood all twelve participants posing with both hands on their hips. Their choreography positions were staggered as both Naoko Michiyo and Aya Sasaki were in front while Midori Kobayashi was behind Michiyo and Satomi Kawano was behind her friend. There were also four first-year students positioned closest to the Queen Bees while four second-year students are placed at the outer edges of the pack.

It was evident which two students belong with which Queen Bee as their outfits were uniformed. Sasaki was wearing a red, one-strap tank top that stopped at her mid-section along with a matching leather mini skirt and her hair tied up into a high ponytail decorated with a crimson satin ribbon. If that didn't scream, 'scandalous', the addition of her fire strap heels could do the trick. It was disturbing that Aya's group wore something similar except one had a pleated skirt while the other wore a red athletic girl shorts.

Next to Sasaki, however, was a more conservative Michiyo. Only skin that her and her group members were showing were their torsos and their forearms as they wore black, baggy cargo pants held up by a metal studded belt, a simple black corset lined with blue trimmings, a cropped white hoodie sweater, a couple of black wrist bands, and a dark charcoal choker holding a small, rectangular tag. It was unusual to observe the Head Queen Bee with her straightened hair flowing over her shoulders that Cho took notice of Michiyo's newly trimmed bangs covering part of her eyes. At least they were sensible enough to dance in sneakers.

Cho focused her vision onto her loathing enemy's abdomen. Regardless of being situated a quarter length from the stage, envy circulated through her veins as she acknowledged its tone. Cho's list of Naoko's irritating qualities was getting longer than a five-year-old's Christmas list. If new attributes accumulate at a constant rate Cho would have the list to be as excessive in length as a roll of toilet paper. How she wished she could just flush down every false aspect this Queen Bee had created upon herself to disguise the Lucifer that she is.

About fourteen to fifteen seconds into the introduction the group became synchronized. From what Cho had observed, they clapped to the right while flicking their opposite leg behind then switched to the left before dipping towards the right as they stretched and reached as if they were grabbing something from the top shelf. Following after, they repeated the same sequence except starting from the left, clapping to the right before dipping to the left. As their left arm was pointing to the ceiling they started to sway their hips to the beat while slowly lowering it. There were some encouraging cheers from the males in the audience and Cho couldn't help but to direct her attention towards Kaiba.

He kept his indifferent expression while standing with his arm crossed in front of him by the bottom corner of the stage. Daichi, on the other hand, was recording the performance with his hand-held video camera as he periodically moved from standing next to Kaiba to the other end of the scene.

"_Pfft, I can think of other reasons why you're smiling Matsuo_," Cho scoffed.

Settled on the opposite end of the platform were Kimura and Hara. They seemed to be dancing. Cho glimpsed to the stage before reverting to Ryoki a couple of times and concluded they were jiving with the same routine as the participants in the limelight. Cho rolled her eyes as Ryoki and Kenji were mirroring each other when they began to pose like they were arching an arrow to the sky before replicating the same stance to above the other person's head.

She glanced to the performance and took notice that Michiyo and Sasaki were no longer at the front of the dance group. They were now at the outer edge while the first years took their seniors former positions.

"_Dansa med oss klappa era h__ä__nder_..."

Suddenly Aya and Satomi, who were at the outmost edge on the right side of the stage called Ryoki and Kenji onto the stage by waving their hand to come on over. Cho observed as Ryoki waved his hands in front of him as if saying, "No Thanks" while laughing nervously. The two Power House members ran out of the spotlight as they tried to invite them but both males had their feet planted onto the ground to prevent themselves from humiliation.

"_Caramelldansen. O-o-oa-oa..._"

Cho narrowed her sight upon the females and noticed they were unusually close with their counterparts, especially Sasaki. The promiscuous act was wavered considering Sasaki and Kimura are close friends but how comfortable exactly was Naoko when she knew about their friendship?

"_How comfortable is she really?_" Cho smirked to herself.

As if a hint of Cho's satisfaction was shot by an arrow, Naoko was nowhere near facing the direction of her boyfriend. Instead, she was facing forward and enjoying her prissy choreography.

"_Enjoy while you can 'Chiyo,_" Cho muttered to herself, "_I'll make sure that smile is ripped off your lying face._"

Sasaki and Kawano shrugged their shoulders before joining the others while departing from the two older Jokers. As they returned to the dance pack, the first years were now lined up in the background. As the music continued the first years made their way to the outer edge of the group while alternating side steps, just like what the seniors had done before, as the second years claimed their spots.

"_Det blir en sensation __ö__verallt f__ö__rst__å__s..._"

Shortly after all twelve members were single-filed at an angle as they moved their hands like a rollercoaster wave. They all fully spun before simultaneously kneeled as one-by-one they stood with a pose with every beat like a domino effect, starting from Satomi Kawano and working its way to the last first year student. They spun once more before slightly leaning back and pointing in front of them.

They returned to their original position before they lined up and made little heart gestures using their fingers as they continued dancing. As there were a lyric break, where the instrumental part was rendering, they continued to side step before switching positions again.

Once the lyrics returned the twelve participants became synchronized again before the chorus.

"_Dansa med oss klappa era h__ä__nder_..."

They all had their arms opened wide as they hopped on one foot while pivoting counter-clockwise. As the chorus was repeated for the final time the choreography was also reproduced as the Queen Bees were positioned in the centre of the pack while an equal number of both First and Second Year students were stationed on either sides.

Within the next ten seconds Naoko, Midori, Satomi, and Aya choreographed their way to the back line between two First Year students while the remainder of the pack skilfully danced their way to form a row in front of them. As the hind row consisting of the Queen Bees were pointing twice to the left before pointing twice to the centre, the foreground spun 360 degrees on their knees before the entire group were rotating their wrists towards the right to above their heads. As the number concluded they had just enough time to swing their left arm into a complete circle while pointing to their top right corner as they simultaneously diverted their aim to the audience.

The crowd applauded for a great opening act as the participants exited the stage. It was Cho's cue to put the plan into action.

Cho met with one of Kobayashi's Fan Club Supporters a couple hallways down from the entrance of the performing platform. She handed her a CD case and advised her to choose any track that she pleased.

Cho returned to the crowd and waited for the first part of the contest to commence. The first group to perform was Kawano's group. They stood in their black strap stilettos and their matching scandalous attire with their short pleated skirts and charcoal crisscross bra while facing away from the crowd as they soaked themselves with the constant wolf whistles from the male population. They also had two black bracelets on each wrist, a satin ribbon on their upper left arm, two matching hair pins to hold their bangs, and braided their hair into a high pony tail with a black fuzzy pompom. It was almost as if they were trying to slut-a-fy Britney Spears' music video of _Hit Me Baby One More Time _with a mix of Tomb Raider. No effin' kidding. If anyone saw their daughters dressed like that they deserve a double dose of bitch slapping across the face and a boot out the house.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty,_" the group sang before spinning around.

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me._"

Cho's jaw dropped slightly by the girls' vocabulary. Were they even _allowed_ to sing such provocative music? Then again, how could she not see this coming? She was surprised no one had stopped them yet. She witnessed Satomi gliding from her left of the group towards the centre as she took the first verse.

"_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like, I'm the kind that boys fantasize_," Satomi sang as she slightly lifted her mini skirt before quickly flicking it back down. "_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_."

Kawano continued to sing as she walked towards the other side of the stage. Cho was feeling nauseous to witness another girl – scratch that, **other girls** – flaunting their appraised assets across the stage like strippers on a pole... without the pole! Cho couldn't bear another moment as she diverted attention to other people in the crowd.

"_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, I'm the 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._"

It was obvious the males were enjoying what they were seeing as some fan club members were encouraging the show with their rowdy cheering. Some of the females were even joining them! She scanned the crowd for her lavender-haired friend Gem and spotted her talking to Anzu as they completely ignore Kawano's burlesque event. She then scanned further and could easily tell she was not the only one uncomfortable of Satomi's dirty dancing. About nine rows back Michiyo's doppelganger Foreign Bird Raven had her eye twitching before covering her mouth as if she was sick to her stomach.

"_And when it comes to the guys I'd lay I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_."

Cho arched her eyebrow upon hearing the lyrics before she returned her vision towards the stage. At that moment Satomi and her group were already on the platform's floor before slowly pulling themselves towards the edge of the performing area. Cho was outrageously vexatious that she slapped her hands in front of her eyes while the male student population howled like packs of dogs at a full moon.

On the contrary, it was a catchy tune: she just didn't like the fact that one of the girls she communicated with on a need-to-know basis was dancing with her group like teenie boppers. Then again, Kawano is almost a young adult...

"_I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty unlike all my guys, I like them tall with money_."

Cho whipped her head with a narrowing glare. She better not be referring to Kaiba! Her scowl turned surprised as she took notice of Satomi standing in front of Ryoki. If Kawano knew how to piss Michiyo off, it was definitely getting close with her beau, however, Michiyo was nowhere in sight.

"_I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty_," Satomi and her group sang while she performed a body roll to contact Kimura's.

Cho had to seal her mouth from gasping audibly upon watching one of Michiyo's foes getting slightly frisky with Michiyo's boyfriend. Did Satomi want to be shot? It was appalling; on the other hand, it would test how the Queen Bee would respond to this type of situation at a public event.

Kawano and her group sang the last verse with a seductive tone while blowing fake kisses and flirty winking to the mass of students. As they concluded their song the student body applauded while some cheered louder than others. It was evident that Satomi had won that round, but it was still early to call. Michiyo had no chance of winning the singing portion of the contest, especially with what Cho had planned for the piceous-haired senior.

.:: :: ::.

At last – it was finally Michiyo's group to perform. Kobayashi and her group sang the song _Sakura Kiss_ by Chieco Kawabe. In a way it suited Midori's hopeless romantic persona along with a talent of making her voice in a high pitch while Aya and her group sang _First Kiss_ by Aa. It was odd she was starting her part of the competition with something slow instead of a large entrance like her friend Satomi or upbeat like Midori.

Within Naoko's group consisted of a Midori Fan Club Supporter as well as Kawasaki Kaori's younger sister, Merani. Cho was anticipating the Queen Bee's expression the moment she delivered a devoted Kobayashi fan the arrangements. It was simply child's play to change the alternative background melody considering Midori had a similar taste in music as Cho and what better way to please the Midori Fan Club Supporter than to play a composition by one of her idol's favourite artists?

Naoko and her group confidently stood in the limelight, waiting for the introductory snare drum solo to commence. They were uniformly dressed like a couple of 'swaggers' with their loose cropped hoodies covering the top half of their faces. Cho stood in the crowd with her arms crossed, slightly smirking for what was in store for the Queen of Brats.

There was a short crash cymbal entry at the beginning of the song before the recognizable pop culture number by Lana Montana played. For a split second Cho was ecstatic when she witnessed the slight drop in Michiyo's jaw as the tune continued.

"_Simply priceless,_" Cho congratulated herself.

"Everybody makes mistakes," one of the girls sang.

Both girls glanced behind them for verification of their change of track. Naoko, however, was unresponsive as she froze in the centre of the stage.

"Everybody has those days," Merani continued.

Both Merani and Kobayashi's fan, Wakana, were showing signs of confusion and panic. It was one of the worst case scenarios so early into the contest, perfect for disqualifying Naoko's group. And if Michiyo thought she could just cut off the music and start over, think again. On top of switching track numbers at this particular time, Cho had to make sure that the Fan Club Supporter agreed to discard the original track to avoid the Queen Bee saving herself from the humiliation. If the original number was not to be found, Naoko cannot possibly skew her way out of it. It kept getting better by the beat.

Merani Kawasaki and Wakana shrugged their shoulders as they pumped their arms into the air for a count of four. They both chanted in unison while Naoko was recovering from her horrific twist of event. If only the piceous-hair senior would remove her hoodie the entire student body could witness her downfall. There was **no way** Michiyo would know the lyrics if she was an anti-fan of the Teen Sensation. Sabotaging Kaiba's representative was a lot easier than planned and Cho was enjoying every splitting second of it.

"_Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan, it might be crazy, I do it anyway_," Merani took the lead while Naoko and Wakana synchronized their choreography.

It was evident that Naoko was trying to hide her flushing face as she devised a way to recover her dignity. It was twice worthwhile when she was silently arguing with the person backstage as the two underclass mates were melodically carolling the chorus. Cho scanned the crowd and her smirk deepened when Michiyo's fan club sat in the front row with mortified expressions. It must be terrible for them to watch their role model crash and burn in front of Karma.

Merani and Wakana whipped their attention to the back of the stage for their high status senior to participate. Unfortunately for them, Naoko waved her hands into a forward circular motion for them to carry forward. Wakana was becoming frustrated and would be royally pissed if Michiyo refused to participate, even with the repetitive lyrics in the chorus. If the stubborn-ass female remained silent to prevent from socially embarrassing herself it would cause the group to be disqualified. Wakana rolled her eyes before taking control of the second verse.

Majority of the crowd was dancing along as the music became more and more energetic. Merani and Naoko bent over before whipping their posture upwards as their hair and hoodie flipped back. Cho spotted the President of Naoko's fan club, Kenji, gritting his teeth while rapidly tapping his fingers onto his left upper arm as if he wanted to jump in and save his plummeting love interest. Kimura had a sympathetic smile towards his girlfriend while mouthing something undecipherable just before receiving Naoko's infamous grimace.

"What's the matter, Sempai?" Cho chuckled to herself. "You don't seem to be having fun."

To the untrained eyes Naoko appeared like she was merely caught off-guard, but just by the sight of Naoko optical organs and clenched jaw she was struck with anxiety and her dwindling power of control. If only she was struck by a speeding bus it would have made Cho's day even better.

Cho couldn't help but to divert her focus to Kaiba, who was standing at the sidelines of the stage with a gravitating glare. She had a tinge of guilt for destroying Kaiba's choice of a better role model to the younger students, but whoever in contact with the female Lucifer shall suffer the consequences to make up for all the harm caused in the past, even if they completely did not deserve to suffer with Naoko.

"Sometimes I fix things up and they fall apart again, _nobody's perfect_," Merani sang.

Merani's brown irises were growing with concern as they were two-thirds to the end of the song. She desperately yearned for Naoko to participate, however, Michiyo still had her lips sealed.

"Next time you feel like it's just one of those days when you can't seem to win," Wakana advised.

_Yes, you just can't seem to win, Michiyo_.

From the corner of Cho's eyes she spotted Raven about to exit the gymnasium. Cho became curious and decided to follow after her.

"Isobe better not ruin this_,_" Cho gritted as she made her way towards the door.

"If things don't turn out the way you plan **figure something** else out," Cho heard Wakana stress.

Cho grinned widely in the dimly lit gymnasium. It was evident how it would conclude as Cho continued to follow pursuit after Raven. She held onto the corridor's handle. Suddenly Cho's heart sank.

"If nobody made mistakes and if everybody had their way then life would be like, like a perfect world with nothing wrong to say."

"_NO!_" Cho mentally shrieked as she darted her attention back to the stage. "_That was not a part of the plan! She was not supposed to improvise!_"

There, standing with a microphone in her hand, Michiyo found a way to tolerate Lana Montana and used her to her advantage. There were encouraging cheers from the crowd as Naoko continued.

"I know that I've made mistakes and I regret it every day, but I've sincerely apologized, I hope you see it that way."

Cho wanted to strangle the nearest item within reach or at least fire something with a sniper to the pompous teen. Instead, she bit her thumb to repress her ever so growing frustration. She scowled at the female in the centre of the performance with a burning desire to decapitate, dismember, and destroy every piece of Naoko's existence.

"Nobody's perfect, we gotta work it, we know in time we'll find a way," Naoko and her group smiled.

_Naoko was __**supposed to**__ despise the artist, she was __**supposed to**__ be obstinate to participate, and she definitely were __**supposed to**__ remain muted!_

"Nobody's perfect, we live and we learn it 'cause everybody makes mistakes," the group continued in unison.

_But you do not deserve a second chance like everybody else! You were supposed to suffer!_

"Got that?" Naoko called out before concluding the first part of the popularity contest. "We're not all perfect."

"That rounds off the first part of Domino High's Popularity Contest!" Matsuo announced as the crowd applauded before Naoko and her group left the spotlight. "Close call by Naoko-sempai and her group! Great work with all of our participants, no one has been disqualified. We will enjoy a ten minute break before commencing the second part: the Dance component!"

Cho needed fresh air and fast. Her fist was gripped tightly like a volcano ready to explode from the amount of resentment stored for Michiyo. Cho would need to revise her schemes as well as preventing Isobe from interfering. She made her way to the side entry of the institution.

Cho deeply inhaled before exhaling. There just has to be another way to seal off Michiyo's improvisation, rid her doppelganger Raven and still succeed of sabotaging Naoko's chance of winning the competition. The more Cho thought of how Naoko survived the first round the more choleric Cho became. She pounded the brick wall with the side of her fist to release her aversion. She then froze with the sound of audible voices around the corner of where she stood.

"Ren-sama, just like you said: Nobody's perfect," a male quoted.

"That still does not conceal the fact you have made questionable decisions and unforgiveable conduct," a female sneered.

Cho peeked around the corner and found the two respectable –well, one of them was respectable – seniors having a lovers' quarrel.

"As if you were any better," Ryoki quipped. "You've done some horrible things in the past and I have forgiven you, Naoko."

"Let me make this clear, _Kimura_" Naoko's voice transformed into a threatening tone. "You cancelled our dinner plans and _made plans_ with Kobayashi Midori."

"And I told you that your fan club supporter must have been seeing things," Ryoki interjected.

"You assumed I was working, claiming you were going to see a movie on your own, but instead _made out_ with Kawano Satomi," Naoko listed in a louder volume, disregarding Ryoki's last statement.

"And I told you that it wasn't me!" Ryoki defended.

"You thought I'd be preoccupied with the exchange students, snuck away with Sasaki and _made love_ with her on the roof top!" Naoko snapped.

Cho's eyes grew in size. First off, umm, EW? Second, there was no way someone like Kimura Ryoki, someone who would try to make his girlfriend smile, showed affections to his significant other, and got along with everyone would do something so repulsive. Cho refused to believe it. Maybe Michiyo was jumping to conclusions.

"Ren, I know things haven't been easy for you, especially since New Year's, but don't you think you're taking things out of context?"

"Out of context?" Naoko shrieked. "I witnessed **with my own damn eyes** Kimura! After you cancelled our dinner plans I had to make a coffee run and saw you with Kobayashi after you informed me that you voided our reservations."

"Dori-chan was having boyfriend issues so I thought I'd console her!" Ryoki tried to explain.

"You held her hand and twirled her hair for five goddamn minutes!" Naoko corrected. "You then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Last time I checked, that's not consoling especially when you are engaged in a relationship with someone else."

"I was just being nice," Kimura slightly muttered.

"Being nice?" Naoko questioned. "Just like when you were with Kawano? After I told you I could not tend to our plans, I called you back to correct my claim, only you did not answer your cell phone. Was making out with Kawano be the reason why you did not want to acknowledge my phone call?"

"Did you lie just so that you can monitor me?" Ryoki retorted.

"No, I was intelligent enough to know that you wanted to see the movie that day and couldn't wait another day to view it," Naoko jeered as she felt offended for the accusation.

Cho wanted to part from the argument, it was not any of her business, but it was like a horror movie: you want to know what happened while apprehending the fact that you may get caught if you do not leave at the right time.

"And let's not forget what happened a couple of days ago," Naoko reminded, sounding more upset than before.

"Ren-sama, you're just stressed from the contest and you're hearing rumours –"

"I am not stressed from the event," Naoko snapped. "Stop trying to avoid your misconducts. A couple of days ago I came to the roof top to escape from my former classmates, at least they were not allowed on the roof top. Then I heard something from behind the ventilations and went to investigate. I thought it was Sasaki or one of the China Dolls' fan clubs trying to cause another prank. When I arrived at the scene I thought I was hallucinating but half naked Sasaki called out your name just before you removed your face from her chest!"

Cho almost choked as she wanted to gasp for such a vile behaviour by someone who she thought was a good person. Cho kneeled as she leaned forward to have a better hearing of the conversation.

"It can't be anyone else, Kimura, you're the only six-foot-three male in the entire institution with red hair!" Naoko continued to argue. "What? Can't control your hormones that you felt it was acceptable to have sexual intercourse with Sasaki on school property? Do you have no respect on my values and morals that you felt the need to give into your corrupted idea of a desirable activity with a female other than your girlfriend?"

"Naoko, can't we discuss this after today's contest?" Ryoki begged. "I promise that we can work this out."

"No," Naoko flatly refused. "You had your chances to own up to your mistakes. I said this before and I have no intention of repeating myself for the third time: We Are Through."

Cho bit her lip as she heard Naoko walk away from the confrontation. Cho slowly stood up to avoid creating a suggestion that she was eavesdropping. She gradually backed up while focusing at the corner before turning around. Her face came in contact with a broad chest. She froze still before gulping. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage as she reluctantly looked up.

Cho was staring into narrowed sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**T.K. – "Entomophobe / entomophobia"**: fear of insects.

_Caramelldansen_ belongs to Caramell.  
_Nobody's Perfect_ belongs to Hannah Montana / Miley Cyrus.  
_Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy_ belongs to Tata Young.

The first segment of the contest I was going for a Kiss / "breath-taking" theme: Aya with _First Kiss_, Midori with _Sakura Kiss_, Satomi's so-called breath-taking number by Tata Young, and Naoko's original song was supposed to be _Want My Breath_ a mash-up (Destiny's Child _Lose My Breath_ and Stephanie from Tenjochiki Japanese version of _What U Want_) done by Masa Mixes.

I can't believe Cho is so evil! Actually, I can: I created her xD. Come on, she has the resources to seek revenge at her disposal and not to mention that stupid voice in her head. If you don't think she should get away with it, not to worry, she has it coming **. Wow, pretty chilly out there.

How do you like Raven and Vivian? Cindy will make another appearance in this series at some point, same goes for Raven, just not any time soon. And Ryoki Kimura? Feel free to flame –_cracks self up because his hair is red_-. At first I was a little hesitant of adding the little quarrel at the end but it will kind of give a sense of what type of person Cho is in the next chapter.

Anyway, if you would like to drop a comment or have any suggestions about my story or for improvements don't be afraid to send a review or message =). Any questions for clarification are acceptable too.


End file.
